Love smells like a fressias and sun
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Edward lleva una existencia llena de monotonía pintada solo en colores grises pero ¿Que pasara cuando vea a la hermosa hermana Witlock arribar a Forks? y ¿Que esconden ese par de hermanos? Secretos, descubrimientos, traicion y amor eterno, TODO EDWARD PO
1. Existencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Lo lamento se que muchas de ustedes querrán matarme por volver a subir el capitulo pero note varias faltas de ortografía y no aguante la tentación de componerlo, lo lamento juro que no volverá a suceder ¡No me culpen soy proteccionista hasta las uñas! Lo siento. Y gracias por sus primeros reviews a _

_Cath Robsteniana_

_Miadharu28_

_Namy 33_

**Existencia, eterna vida inmortal**

_**Chicago Illinois, Febrero de 1919**_

_El sol resplandecían en el cielo azulado, el viento soplaba levemente jugando con las verdes hojas de los frondosos árboles, dando una brisa de frescura a los habitantes del lugar en tan caluroso día de verano. Las personas solían quedarse en sus hogares en tales fechas ya que el calor danzaba en el ambiente libremente como cada verano proporcionando a los habitantes cansancio y mal estar la mayoría de las veces, sin embargo no a todos les causaba la misma sensación el calor, a las afueras de la ciudad había una hermosa casa, blanca, enorme e imponente que le pertenecía a un matrimonio joven, hacia poco se habían instalo allí al haber llegado de San Francisco, un lugar frío y sombrío en cualquier época del año razón por la cual a la joven esposa le parecía fascinante aquel calor embriagador que embargaba su cuerpo, ella corría felizmente por el verde pasto cerca de la propiedad mientras su joven esposo iba tras ella, aquella mujer observo tras de si y miro a su marido caminar cansado a unos metros tras ella, sonrío y comenzó a andar en pasos mas ligeros, dando vueltas y mirando el cielo._

_-¿Podrías dejar de andar?- le preguntó el joven a la doncella_

_-No, mejor apresúrate y atrápame- le dijo mientras sonreía y comenzando a correr de nuevo a lo que el joven respondió corriendo tras de ella_

_-¿Por qué corres siempre?- le pregunto el hombre_

_-Porque se que vendrás a por mi- le dijo entre risas a unos metros de él sin voltear atrás, el joven sonrío y siguió corriendo tras su esposa_

_**Actualidad Forks, Washington**_

**Edward POV**

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando, sin darme cuenta, tenia a Alice a mi lado.

-¿Tratando de recordar de nuevo?- me preguntó con su voz de soprano

-Aún no puedo verla- le dije frustrado

-Y no la has podido ver en mas de un siglo ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en recordar?- me pregunto en tono dulce y curioso

-Porque era mi razón de vivir, lo mas importante para mi

-Pero era humana, ya no esta viva ¿Por que no seguir adelante?

-Porque si no puedo saber que estoy perdiendo ¿Cómo voy a dejarlo? Solo quiero recordar para dejar de sentir ese vacío y quizá así poder avanzar- le dije, ella me dedico una cálida sonrisa y me abrazo.

-Espero que algún día puedas recordar, pero por ahora es hora de ir a la escuela- me dijo saliendo de mi habitación con pasos ligeros, sonreí y salí tras ella.

Al llegar a la escuela el susurro de los pensamientos de la mente de los humanos me golpeo de lleno como de costumbre, la diferencia era que era primer día de clases, sus pensamientos era mas ruidoso que los del resto del año, pero afortunadamente no tan ruidosos como los que cruzaron sus mentes cuando nos vieron por primera vez a mis hermanos y a mí, pero aun así eran molestos todos envidiando nuestra apariencia, la mayoría eran incapaces de hablarnos, pero los que se atrevían a tratar de conversar con nosotros solo decían lo increíbles que éramos y comentaban maravillas de ser como nosotros, solo para agradarnos, era tan desagradable, afortunadamente bastaba una mirada para darles a entender que se alejaran y así era, nunca volvían y al pasar del tiempo nadie mas se atrevía a acercarse, pero esos humanos no solo solían ser corteses y falsos en sus palabras si no también en sus pensamientos, gruñí malhumorado y comencé a caminar al bosque. _"¿Qué es lo que haces?"_ pensó Rosalie a lo que yo ignore y solo escuche a Alice susurrar un _"Déjalo en paz y camina" _A lo que Rosalie respondió con un gruñido pero tomo a Emmett del brazo y se alejo de allí a paso rápido dejando a Alice atrás.

Rodee los ojos, a pesar de llevar años junto a Rosalie aún no podía acostumbrarme a su mal genio, pero no podía quejarme, ella a lado de Emmett y Alice eran mis hermanos, yo y Emmett usábamos el apellido Cullen y Alice y Rosalie usaban el apellido Hale, la historia oficial era que las chicas eran adoptadas y los chicos éramos hijos biológicos del exitoso doctor Carlisle Cullen y la diseñadora de interiores Esme Cullen, ellos eran mi familia desde hacia mas de un siglo cuando Carlisle me convirtió, se habían incorporado poco a poco al pasar los años… los quería pues ellos eran parte mi desde que termino mi vida humana y perdí todo: mi vida, mi padres… a mi esposa, la cual no podía recordar con nitidez, sin embargo siempre tenia esos "recuerdos" borrosos rondando por mi cabeza, escuchaba su hermosa voz cual campanas pero por mas que la perseguía no lograba atraparla y siempre los rayos de sol deslumbraban a mis ojos humanos y no podía ver su rostro, solo podía percibir sus sonrojos o su perlada piel, había incluso situaciones en las que sentado junto a ella oía su corazón latir cual melodía. pero su único recuerdo nítido era el anillo de matrimonio que colgaba de una cadena de plata en mi cuello, no sabia la razón de haberla olvidado pero cuando desperté de mi transformación lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era su voz como repique de campanas, Carlisle no me dejo buscarla ya que ella siendo humana pude haberla matado, regrese a Chicago años después de haber logrado controlar mi sed pero no había nada, la casa en la que habíamos vivido ya no existía, ningún recuerdo de ella había quedado, todo se había esfumado cual sueño al despertar, durante un tiempo fue solo eso, la sensación de irrealidad, hasta que encontré su tumba después de tanto buscar pero aun así seguía siendo como un sueño al no poder recordarla con claridad y solo sabia de lo real de su existencia por la marca que había dejado en mi, era como una cicatriz, una huella, además de un enorme vacío en mi ser, trate de avanzar pero no pude, mas bien no quise ya que esos momentos que me fueron robados al parecer fueron los momentos mas felices de toda mi vida y existencia ya que desde que inicie mi eternidad como vampiro pareciera que mis sentimientos murieron junto a mi vida al igual que mi corazón volviéndome alguien frío, orgulloso y calculador que ahuyentaba a cualquiera además por mi nato carácter intimidatorio por ser vampiro, mi mundo estaba pintando en colores grises y negros, no tenia una razón para ver de otra forma la existencia, cada día era mas monótono que el anterior y la soledad y tristeza crecían un tanto al pasar el tiempo, en casa los únicos que eran felices eran Esme y Carlisle y Rosalie y Emmett pues tenían a sus compañeros con ellos, hubo un momento en el que no resistí mas todos esos pensamientos de amor hacia sus parejas y tuve que alejarme ya que era abrumador el sentimiento que me había sido negado a mi, decidí que quizá viajando y conociendo el mundo mi perspectiva gris cambiara a una realidad mas colorida, sin embargo no fue así, a donde fuera me sentía solo y desolado así que simplemente deje mi "entusiasmo" por cambiar mi realidad y resignado a existir por existir regrese a casa, pero en el camino de regreso, encontré algo que agrego una escala de blanco a mi mundo, un color nuevo y esa fue Alice, ella me esperaba, recuerdo que caminaba por el desolado bosque cuando escuche que me seguían, unos pasos ligeros y agraciados, como pasos de una niña pequeña, por el olor supe que era un vampiro, la mire, ella me sonrío y me dijo: "Te tardaste en aparecer hermano" y así fue como ella y yo regresamos a casa para acompañarnos en nuestra soledad.

Me interne en el bosque y me senté en una rama de un árbol, cerré los ojos y me dedique a escuchar el bosque, bloqueando cualquier intento de recuerdo o los susurros de pensamientos.

Regrese a la realidad cuando escuche los pasos de Alice acercarse

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte bajando del árbol

-Te has perdido cinco clases, es hora del almuerzo, deberías regresar

-¿Desde cuando eres mi niñera?

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti, además vine por que Rosalie esta insoportable, llegaron un par de hermanos y la chica es hermosa, roba la atención, que según Rosalie, le corresponde a ella

-Ya veo, entonces no regresemos

-Vamos Edward, sabes lo mucho que me gusta la escuela, es divertido sentirse normal por ocho horas- me dijo haciendo su cara de cachorro, yo asentí derrotado y camine a lado de mi hermana favorita de regresamos a la escuela, entramos por el estacionamiento, un grupo de alumnos observaba a los chicos nuevos, los cuales estaban recargados en un Aston Martin DB9 color negro, él tenia el cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel clara, estatura alrededor de 1.84, la verdad no me parecía una persona fuera de lo normal, en cambio ella era… hermosa, de cabello café claro que a la escasa luz del sol poseía un débil destello dorado que no se escapo de mi aguda vista, su cara era redondeada y tierna, con pómulos grandes y marcados y de una perfecta tez pálida, parecida a los de mi especie, que contrastaba completamente con sus labios carmesí, piel, a la vista, tersa y suave, de alrededor 1.70 de altura, largas y hermosas piernas que mostraba a pesar del clima frío en Forks por su vestimenta, un especie de vestido de color, según la escala de colores que Alice me había obligado a recordar, Beige con finas líneas negras horizontales que apenas le llegaba a mitad de sus níveos muslos, con un cinturón ancho, llevando solo una chamarra café y unos botines negros. "_Son los hermanos whitlock_" pensó Alice, yo voltee a mirarla "_La historia es que los padres de ella murieron y él es adoptado, ambos viven con los tíos de ella, son italianos, pero los mandaron a Forks, un posible confín del mundo, como castigo porque al parecer los expulsaron de cualquier colegio, internado, escuela e instituto conocido en Italia, es como un exilio, pero si me preguntas la única rebelde aquí es ella y él solo la sigue, dicen por los pasillos que son pareja" _Vaya historia, así que ella era peligrosa, mala influencia, no se notaba que aquella frágil figura pudiera ser mala… hasta que mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, tenia una mirada penetrante y seductora, sus ojos grises eran felinos e hipnotizantes que servirían como armas para hipnotizar a sus presas y estas cayeran a su merced, ella retiro su mirada cuando su hermano le susurro algo al oído, ella le sonrío, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo de allí con él tras ella.

-Al parecer el rumor que dice que son pareja es cierto- me dijo Alice- ¡Y ella es hermosa! Y viste increíble, hasta que alguien en este diminuto pueblo sabe de moda y tendencias, tendré que hablarle a la salida

-No creo que sea apropiado, algo me dice que no es una persona sociable, será mejor no acercarse, además que es humana

-¿Y que? Su olor no es tan atrayente, huele como a fresias y frescura, como un soplo del viento en un jardín en una tarde de primavera

-No es una buena idea, nos meterá en líos, debe ser una persona curiosa que no se detienen ante nada, no conocen los limites, nuestro secreto podría correr peligro

-¡Ho! ¡Vamos Edward! Pude ver que te fascino más que a mí, notaste su belleza

-Es humana Alice

-El único impedimento es que por ahora tiene pareja pero con tus encantos vampiricos puedes conquistarla, convertirla y estar con ella

-Lees muchas novelas Alice, saca eso de tu mente y camina, las clases están por comenzar

-Edward, tu esposa ya no esta aquí, es hora que avances, quizá esa "humana" como tu le dices sea tu nueva felicidad pero no lo sabrás si no te acercas

-Y no me acercare, te digo que hay algo en ella que grita peligro por cada poro de su piel y creo que no deberías acercarte tu- le dije caminando junto a ella de vuelta a la escuela, no tarde mucho en percibir los escandalosos pensamientos de Rosalie _"¿Qué tiene de especial esa humana? ¡Yo soy la que roba la atención aquí! Bueno quizá mañana la olviden y vuelvan a alabarme esos humanos"_

-Además que si te haces amiga de la chica nueva no le hará mucha gracia a Rosalie- le dije a Alice, ella sonrío ampliamente

-Eso suena divertido

Yo sonreí junto a ella escuchando su plan mental para hacer enfadar a la reina de la frivolidad, era divertido ver los intentos de Alice por molestar a la "reina Rosalie" Acompañe a mi pequeña hermana a su clase para después dirigirme a la mía, caminaba por el pasillo cuando de sentido contrario venia la chica nueva, ella miraba la pantalla de su celular pero al pasar a mi lado me miro de una manera tan intensa que me aturdí por un momento pareciera como si ella mirara a través de mi alma, si es que tuviera, sacudí la cabeza y seguí mi camino, solo era una humana mas, quizá mi mente aturdida por la monotonía diaria estaba jugándome bromas viendo cosas donde no las había.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Que les parece? ¿Les gusto? O mejor me dedico a otra cosa jajaja<p>

Espero leer lo que piensan. Un beso y un abrazo

Atte: Isa


	2. Cruce de caminos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Hola! Aqui otro capitulo de mi nueva historia :D Esta vez puse mas atención a la ortografía y a arregle el capitulo anterior._

_Espero les guste el capitulo!_

**Cruce de caminos, capricho del destino**

_**San Francisco, Noviembre de 1916**_

_En la casa de una de las más adineradas familias de Londres se celebraba la llegada al vecindario de una nueva familia poseedora de poder y riqueza mayor a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, los rumores decían que era una riqueza labrada desde hacia generaciones, que la cantidad era inimaginable. A los habitantes del lugar realmente no les interesaba la familia, les interesaba su fortuna. Su codicia y avaricia los cegaba convirtiéndolos en seres superficiales… nada raros en un lugar como ese. _

_El lugar estaba lleno de las personas mas acaudaladas que querían sacar provecho de la nueva familia, todos estaban a la expectativa de su llegada, esperando cual leones a la presa, pero entre toda esa "gente de sociedad" se encontraba un joven que miraba a su alrededor aburrido, no le importaba realmente ni el dinero ni el poder de la nueva familia, estaba allí porque su madre lo había arrastrado hasta allá contra su voluntad, se dedicaba a observar a su alrededor desde un extremo del lugar con una copa de vino entre sus dedos._

_-¿A quienes espera toda la gente?- le pregunto una hermosa voz cantarina a su lado_

_-A una familia que arribó hace poco a Londres, no saben lo que les espera aquí, quizá lo mejor es que no llegaran- contesto el joven tranquilamente sin mirar a su acompañante_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Las personas que están aquí son como depredadores solo buscan obtener ventaja de esos forasteros_

_-Vaya, es bueno saber la opinión sincera de alguien al fin, le diré a mis padres las intenciones de los depredadores pero estoy segura que ellos ya lo sabrán- le dijo la dulce voz con un deje de diversión en la voz seguido de una risa, sonido que repicaba como campanas, el joven volteo a ver avergonzado a la mujer por su comentario indiscreto, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que su mente se detuvo ante la imagen de aquella hermosa criatura, el cual podía decir con certeza que era un ángel que Dios había perdido y que él había tenido la dicha de contemplar._

_**Actualidad Forks, Washington**_

**Edward POV**

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje aquella imagen de mi mente e intente recuperarme, ya que aunque mi mente no recordaba aquella imagen con nitidez, mi cuerpo recordaba la sensación de aquel encuentro, era como si mi cabeza hubiera estado desconectado de mi cuerpo y todo a mi alrededor hubiera desaparecido para admirar solo a aquel ser.

Después de recuperarme tome mi chamarra y mis portafolios y baje al encuentro de mis hermanos para ir a la escuela, aun no sabia porque esos recuerdos me atormentaban día con día y si en alguna ocasión dejarían de venir a mi mente para estar por fin tranquilo y olvidar esos momentos que solo acudían a mi para recordarme que jamás volverá a sentir algo parecido , quizá si esos recuerdos se esfumaban desaparecería la sensación de vacío y solo quedara la monotonía y la soledad, eso seria mas fácil de sobrellevar, al bajar me encontré con Esme, ella me sonrío maternalmente y con un cariño que solo ella era capaz de dar y que yo era capaz de responder, aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos caramelo y expresión amable era una de las razones por las que no había recurrido a terminar con mi existencia, su calida sonrisa maternal me hacia sentir un atisbo de calor, aunque la sensación era momentánea me servia para saber que mi muerto corazón aun podía sentir

-Buenos días cielo ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto la que ahora era mi madre

-Bien, gracias- le dije besando su mejilla y después yendo a la sala donde esperaban Alice y Emmett sentados en el sillón platicando sobre un loco sueño de Emmett, yo los ignore, no sabia como un hombre podía comportarse como un niño

-¿Y Rosalie?- les pregunte fastidiado al no verla allí

-Arreglándose ¿Qué mas iba a estar haciendo?- me dijo Alice

-Quiere asegurarse que la chica nueva no le robara a sus admiradores- dijo Emmett relajado

-Mama y papa ya me dieron permiso de acercarme a Bella- me dijo Alice sonriendo, yo voltee a ver a Esme ¿Cómo era posible que la dejaran hacer tal irracionalidad?

-Tranquilo, ella prometió ser cuidadosa- me dijo mi madre sonriendo, nos beso a todos en la coronilla y subió al estudio _"¿Cuánto mas tardara Rosalie?" _pensó Emmett

-Porque no lo averiguas y vas a ver que hace, llegaremos tarde- le dije sentándome en el sillón a lado de Alice

-¿Estas loco? Si la interrumpo me mataría, tu eres el lector de mentes ve que tanto le falta… ¡Hey! Pero sin mirar de más- me dijo mi hermano divertido, yo rodee lo ojos ante el infantil comentario

-No esta pensando en nada- le dije fastidiado, afortunadamente no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Rosalie comenzara a bajar, Alice y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al volvo mientras Rosalie y Emmett subían al Jeep.

Al llegar a la escuela me estacione y baje a lado de Alice, aun faltaba para que las clases iniciaran así que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos recargados en el auto, minutos después vimos llegar el Jeep, primero bajo Emmett y después le ayudo a bajar a Rosalie, la cual venia vestida de manera extravagante y llamativa, yo suspire frustrado concentrándome en bloquear el tumulto de pensamientos de la población masculina, los cuales pararon al ver el Mercedes Clase SLK plateado entrar al estacionamiento del cual bajo primero la chica de cabellos castaños claro, robándose la mirada y la atención de todos, tanto de hombre como de mujeres, se recargo en el auto mientras su compañero tomaba sus portafolios _"Es hermosa parece una modelo" "La invitare a salir" "Me encantaría verla sin …" _Bloquee los pensamientos de aquellos hombres revolucionados por las hormonas ¿Qué es lo que veían en ella? Voltee a mirarla para averiguar que es lo que los deslumbraba y sin quererlo también me vi envuelto ante el encanto de aquella humana, vi la fina figura de ella, era tan grácil y frágil, lucia deslumbrante con aquel vestido negro y con ,creo que su nombre correcto según Alice seria, leggings negros , una chamarra negra de cuero, sus botines negros y cubriendo sus oídos unas orejeras negras, cuando su hermano se paro a su lado, ella le sonrío y se encaminaron a la escuela, él con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella atrayéndola a él… y de nuevo nadie miraba a Rosalie, era molesto escuchar sus quejas mentales así que me encamine a mi primera clase. El día paso tortuosamente lento y en el almuerzo tuve que aguantar las quejas de mi rubia hermana, afortunadamente me dirigía a mi ultima clase, historia, la clase comenzó tranquila mientras el profesor explicaba la segunda guerra mundial cuando dos personas se acercaba a paso lento al salón, llamaron a la puerta y distinguí el olor que me había mencionado Alice de fresias, así que no tenia que levantar la vista para saber quien era.

-Buenos días profesor, lamento la demora pero mi hermana se perdió- dijo el chico

-No hay problema Jasper, gracias- le dijo el profesor, levante un poco el rostro para mirar, pude ver que el hermano Whitlock asentía y se marchaba mientras ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta con desinterés

-Al parecer su hermano mayor debe traerla a clases señorita Whitlock- le dijo de manera burlona el profesor

-Así es, evita que vague por allí al no estar interesada en su… poco interesante clase- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Entonces usted debe saber todo sobre historia señorita Whitlock- le dijo el profesor _"Chicas como ellas solo son una cara bonita, son problemáticas y poco inteligentes quizá pueda escarmentarla" _pensó el maestro de historia mientras sonreía

-No solo soy una cara bonita y problemática señor se perfectamente como pensar así que pregunte- le dijo como si pudiera leer los pensamientos, cosa imposible, simple coincidencia

-Le preguntare sucesos poco conocidos, comencemos con el año en que Cristóbal Colon llega al caribe

-1492

-Los ingleses derrotan la armada española

-1588

-Fundación del primer asentamiento ingles permanente en Jamestown

-1607

-Año en que se confirma que la tierra gira alrededor del sol

-1609

-Modificación del mapa de Europa tras la primera guerra mundial

-1914-1918

- En verdad tiene buena memoria señorita Bella, por esa razón dejare que entre a clase- le dijo el profesor_ "tendré que cuidarme de ella"_

-De hecho esta es la parte en la que usted resulta incomodo ante mi capacidad con las fechas y me saca del salón pensando que soy una amenaza de notar algún error futuro en su enseñanza y yo vuelvo hasta los extraordinario para poder vagar por los pasillos causando problemas

-Se que es eso lo que busca pero no será así, se quedara en mi salón a escuchar clase- le contesto el profesor _"Tendré que ponerla con un estudiante que no se vea mal influenciado por ella"_

-Y dígame profesor ¿Qué estudiante será al que no pueda mal influenciar? De hecho siéntase preocupado ya que en este pequeño lugar todos son tan fáciles de manipular, no tiene voluntad propia, resulta tan aburrido - le dijo ella de manera despreocupada y volviendo a contestar a los pensamientos ¿Seria simple coincidencia? O algo extraño sucedía aquí, quizá solo estuviera dándole importancia a algo que era común e insignificante, la mire para leer sus pensamientos pero… nada, era como toparme con una pared ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-Se sentara a lado del señor Cullen señorita Whitlock- ella resoplo y camino a paso lento a mi lado, se sentó inclinándose hacia el frente y recargando su frente en el pupitre cubriendo su rostro con los brazos, yo ni siquiera la mire, pero cuando se sentó a mi lado pude percibir su calidez y su dulce olor, era diferente a las demás esencia de los humanos, era fresca y limpia, no me llamaba como la sangre de los demás, solo quería seguir oliendo aquel toque de frescura como si se tratase del olor mas exquisito del mundo, era una mezcla de fresias con un toque de frescura y libertad, jamás había olido algo así en mi existencia, a decir verdad jamás había visto a una chica como ella ¿Qué es lo que tenia que la hacia tan diferente? ¿Qué era lo que hacia para llamar tanto mi atención? El profesor siguió explicando el tema pero yo deje de escucharlo a él para centrar mi atención en el ligero latir del corazón de la criatura que estaba a mi lado, sonaba al ritmo del resto de los corazones pero había algo diferente, el sonido de su corazón era mas dulce, era como una melodía que sonaba solo para mi, una melodía armónica y perfecta que se burlaba de mi, restregándome que mi corazón nunca volvería a igualar su sonido, pero no me importo, me agradaba ese sonido, era como el canto de sirenas, el cual solía atrapar a los marineros hasta llevarlos a su fin, pero de vez de sentir peligro, sentí una gran atracción hacia el sonido…así que lo escuche hasta que el fin de la clase llego, el repique de la campana sonó y todos comenzaron a levantarse, yo solo pude observar a mi compañera, su respiración era lenta y acompasada ¿Se habría quedado dormida?

- Seria imposible dormir con tu presencia, posees la esencia de un depredador- me dijo contestando a mis pensamientos levantándose sin mirarme

-¿Disculpa?- logre articular, ella definitivamente había escuchado mis pensamientos y los había respondido

-Sentí tu mirada sobre mi y deduje que quizá pensante que me dormí pero no es así, tu mirar me hace estar alerta, sintiendo la sensación de acecho - me dijo mirándome

-No se a que te refieres- le dije atrapado en su mirada

-Por favor no finjas, se que junto a esa frialdad hay un peligro en ti y quiero decirte que no soy una frágil damisela, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco -me dijo firme y sin dudar como lo haría cualquier humano en presencia de un vampiro, y después ella tomo sus cosas y salio del salón, yo me quede en mi lugar estático, no sabia ni como ni porque pero esa humana podía dejarme totalmente sorprendido, definitivamente ella no era normal, escondía algo que me intrigaba e invitaba a acercarme y descubrirlo pero la parte sensata me gritaba que me alejara… y eso debería de hacer, alejarme simplemente, como había dicho antes aquella chica solo traería problemas, era hermosa y peligrosa como las flores carnívoras del amazonas así que debía poner distancia y así mas fácilmente desaparecería el torrente de extrañas emociones que me había traído ella con su llegada, esa humana pronto seria una mas para mi y yo seguiría con mi interminable existencia.

* * *

><p>y? Que les parece? Espero les haya gustado pero sobre todo quiero darles las gracias por leer mi fic SON LO MAXIMO CHICAS!<p>

LAS AMO Y ESPERO LEER SUS REVIEWS :D

Un beso y una brazo

Atte: Isa


	3. Fiereza y fortaleza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le perteneces a SM**

****Bueno aquí otro capitulo :D disfrutenlo

**Fiereza y fortaleza igual a carácter desafiante**

_**San Francisco, Diciembre 1916**_

_Un joven alto, de porte elegante, cabello cobrizo, desordenado, una tez clara con un tono ligero de beige, de facciones finas y varoniles caminaba tranquilamente por el campo sin preocupación ninguna a la ciudad admirando los frondosos árboles e inhalando el aire limpio de las flores y el campo. No llevaba mucho andando cuando a unos metros frente a él, por el mismo camino, pudo apreciar __una fina figura, envuelta en un sencillo vestido azul, de mangas hasta los codos y una falda ajustada a la cadera pero ensanchándose poco a poco en forma de campana hasta llegar al suelo, la piel cremosa contrastaba perfectamente con ese azul, pareciendo que la piel aterciopelada brillaba, y el cabello cuidadosamente recogido brillando bajo el sol mostraba claramente quien era, a pesar de ver solo su espalda el joven podía saber con claridad que esa dama era la señorita recién llegada, respiro profundo, enderezo aun mas la espalda, saco el pecho y apresuro el paso hasta alcanzar a la doncella, ella al notar la compañía sonrío amablemente._

_-Buenas tardes- le saludo ella con una sencilla reverencia que el joven respondió_

_-Buenas tardes señorita… es una hermosa tarde_

_-Si, lo es, lo cual es raro aquí ya que el sol suele estar oculto 350 días del año_

_-¿A usted le gusta la calidez en el clima?_

_-Así es, me gusta sentir los rayos del astro rey en mi piel_

_-¿Entonces que hace en un lugar con un clima frío?_

_-A mis padres les gusta este lugar, de hecho mi madre es de aquí y mi padre de Italia_

_-Y ¿Usted nació en alguno de esos lugares?_

_-No, yo nací en Francia_

_-Yo soy de Chicago_

_-La ciudad del viento y… ¿Usted que hace aquí en San Francisco joven Masen?_

_-Mi padre es abogado y fue solicitado aquí para un caso importante pero apenas eso termine regresaremos a casa_

_-Yo no se cuanto tiempo permanezca aquí pero por los planes de mis padres será una temporada ya que les agrada su estancia, aprovechare la oportunidad para aprender a tocar el violín o el piano en la academia de bellas artes_

_-No trato ser descortés pero ¿Cuál es su edad?_

_-17 años al igual que usted joven Masen_

_-Vaya y ¿Sus padres no le exigen buscar un marido?_

_-No, mis padres son felices con lo que yo quiera para mi vida_

_- Vaya en cambio mis padres quieren que elija una esposa, pero ellos no quieren que sea de estos alrededores, ellos quieren que sea de Chicago, piensan que las damas de aquí son demasiado liberales_

_-Yo no podría afirmar eso ya que no conozco a muchas mujeres aquí pero debo decir que quizá ese calificativo no aplique a todas las damas de este lugar_

_-Mi madre es de ideas conservadoras, ya sabe, le gusta las tradiciones, los modales, las etiquetas_

_-Se de lo que habla, mi madre de igual manera sigue al pie de la letra los modales y las etiquetas pero en cuanto a mi felicidad no le importa que elija si soy feliz y me da gusto ya que el matrimonio no es una de mis prioridades_

_-Así que el amor no es una de sus prioridades_

_-La sociedad y yo tenemos definiciones distintas del amor, para la sociedad es la afinidad económica entre dos familias lo cual les ayudara a ser mas poderosos y jactarse de su riqueza sin embargo el amor para mi es la calidez que siente el corazón ante la presencia de una persona, es el sentimiento de fidelidad y adoración que se puede expresar con una mirada y disfrutarse con una caricia- dijo la joven con seguridad a lo que el caballero quedo sorprendido ante la tenacidad e inteligencia de su acompañante_

_**Actualidad Forks, Washington**_

Edward POV

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, a pesar que a menudo me torturaban y aumentaban mi ansiedad por recordar mi pasado había veces que disfrutaba recapitular esas escenas de mi vida ya que sentía que por un momento podía dejar de lado mi grisácea vida y revivir por segundos mi perfecta vida humana, disfrutaba aquellos recuerdo a pesar que eran borrosos, como si estuvieran tras una cortina y los rostros fueran indescriptibles, los recuerdos del cuerpo seguían allí aun podía sentir esa sorpresa y admiración ante el ingenio de la joven, sin duda me había envuelto poco a poco, con su sonrisa, con su inteligencia y con su sencillez, no me di cuenta del amor que le tenia hasta que fue demasiado tarde y fue imposible escapar.

"_¿Por qué la miran todos? Ha pasado dos semanas y no la dejan de ver" _Pensó Rosalie, yo rodee los ojos y mire a la mesa a la que mi rubia hermana veía, allí sentados estaban los hermanos Whitlock, ya había pasado dos semanas de su llegada y aun no podía explicar porque ella era diferente o porque simplemente no podía solo sacarla de mi mente, había intentado distraerme con cualquier cosa, ya que los de mi especie se caracterizan por poder evadir fácilmente la realidad distrayéndose con cualquier cosa pero a pesar del pasar de los días ella seguía pareciéndome… perfecta, hoy ella se veía deslumbrante como siempre y él serio e intimidante, ambos inmersos en su propia burbuja, riendo y conversando, Rosalie se levanto furiosa de la mesa y salio de la cafetería con Emmett tras de ella, al parecer en verdad nadie la observaba y eso la frustraba, sin embargo a la chica nueva no le importaba si la miraran o no.

"_¡Es la hora! Por fin Rosalie no me impedirá acercarme a ella como todos estos días" _Pensó animadamente Alice, yo voltee a verla para persuadirla de no hacerlo pero ella ya estaba caminado hacia los hermanos, me pare y fui tras ella, no fuera a hacer algo sin pensar, como era su costumbre y quizá pudiera analizar bien a ese par, camine lentamente tras Alice y mire a Jasper, trate de oír sus pensamientos y resulto igual que su hermana, un muro en blanco ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Sobra decir que en las ultimas semanas había intentado descubrir que sucedía con ella, no podía evitar mirarla y examinarla ante el peligro de lo incierto, había intentado deducir que había mal con su comportamiento y su mente pues compartíamos la mayoría de las clases, pero por mas que la miraba no podía descifrar nada, era tan frustrante… pero fascinante, sus ademanes, sus reacciones, su tenacidad al responder, su aroma, su belleza me tenían totalmente hipnotizado, por mas que estaba intentando luchar y hacer caso a mi sentido común de alejarme simplemente no podía apartarme, mi mente decía una cosa pero mi cuerpo hacia otra, además que mi curiosidad era cada vez mas grande y mi voluntad al parecer cada vez mas pequeña cosa que fomentaba mi malhumor

-Hola, soy Alice Hale y el es mi hermano Edward Cullen, es un place conocerte al fin- le dijo mi hermana sonriente a lo que la chica nueva solo la miro, mientras su hermano le susurro un _"Por favor compórtate, se amable", _ella suspiro y le sonrío forzadamente

-Hola, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre a si que es innecesario que me presente

-¡Si! Eres Bella, debo agradecerte, haz alegrado mi semana, irritas a mi hermana con solo tu presencia, es tan gracioso, cuando suelo hacerle bromas solo suele mostrar indiferencia y marcharse pero tu la haces rabiar ¡Es tan divertido!- le dijo Alice con entusiasmo, la chica nueva sonrío con sinceridad

-Cuando quieras puedo ayudarte- le dijo divertida

-Gracias, bueno debo marcharme aun tengo que ir a mi casillero- le dijo Alice sonriendo y alejándose de allí con sus característicos pasos de bailarina.

-Yo también me marcho, debo llegar antes del toque o me dejaran fuera… Bella por favor, quiero que entres a clase, no te quiero vagando por los pasillos ¿Entiendes?- le dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña de diez años, ella asintió malhumorada, él le beso la frente y se alejo, ella me miro por primera vez, nuestras miradas colisionaron, gris contra dorado, levanto su barbilla y su mirar fue mas duro.

-No tienes derecho a verme de esa manera piensas que puedes intimidarme como el resto de aquí pero quiero decirte que tu presencia o tu fría mirada no me inmutan en lo mas mínimo

-¿De que hablas?

-Me miras como si fuera inferior a ti o como si hubiera cometido el más grande de los pecados solo viniendo aquí, personas como tú suelen pensar que soy inferior por mi conducta, que soy hueca pero quiero que sepas que no es así y que tu frialdad, orgullo y rigidez no me inmutan en lo más mínimo

-Jamás he pensado algo como eso de ti, acepto que tu fama de problemática hace que tenga ciertos prejuicios contra ti pero lo que hagas o no me tiene sin cuidado- le mentí poniéndome a la defensiva como ella

-¿Aun intentas convencerte de eso? Se que pretendes indiferencia pero sabes perfectamente que me observas a mi y mi hermano, no se porque o para que pero debo decirte que andes con cuidado Cullen no me gusta que me acechen, yo soy la cazadora y te permito que me observes para que sepas que no quiero problemas, que solo estoy aquí de paso pero si te metes conmigo o con mi hermano puedo ser igual de peligrosa que tu- me dijo levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la cafetería, yo la mire alejarse mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mis labios aquella chica era toda una fiera y poseía una fortaleza inquebrantable dando así un carácter fuerte y desafiante, el cual era otra fase interesante de ella, escondía tanto en su fachada de problemática, algo ocultaba y lo descubriría, lograría descubrir a la verdadera Bella Whitlock.

Suspire de alivio por fin había terminado la tortura del día de hoy, me dirigí a mi casillero mis libros, los cuales sabia de memoria y solo servían para aparentar, caminaba por el pasillo cuando cerca pude escuchar la voz de los hermanos Whitlock, llegue a mi casillero y fingí arreglar mis pertenecías mientras escuchaba, sabia que estaba mal pero alguna vez Blas Pascal había dicho "Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad para conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber" y al parecer ese par me había provocado enfermarme de irresistible curiosidad.

_-Vamos Bella todo esta bien- le dijo Jasper a su hermana _

_-¡No! No lo esta esto es malo y lo sabes perfectamente, te lo advertí_

_-Escogí este lugar porque es un lugar tranquilo que te esta ayudando en mucho, has cambiado tu actitud Bella ya eres perfectamente capaz de separar tus formas de actuar según las circunstancias_

_-¡Pero no puedo evitar sentir la sensación de acecho!_

_-Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay estas siendo paranoica_

_-Pues mi paranoia nos ha servido en muchas ocasiones_

_-Y en el doble de ocasiones nos ha metido en problemas, tranquila, todo esta bien solo disfruta el ciclo escolar, consigue una amiga_

Los hermanos Whitlock pasaros tras de mi, los mire, eran bastante extraños y siempre se comportaban de manera distante y enigmática hacia los demás se parecían a mi familia y a mi en cuanto a la actitud distante para guardar nuestro secreto… y hablando de familia, una Rosalie furiosa se dirigía con paso firme a Bella intente acercarme pero a paso humano seria imposible interceptarla así que simplemente me dedique a observar.

-Miren quien esta aquí la chica nueva, la que esta robando la atención de todos, atención que debería ser mía Bella Whitlock – dijo rabiosa Rosalie mirándola de manera despectiva y de superioridad

-Vaya miren la reina de la frivolidad… disculpa pero no se tu nombre y no me interesa ahora si no te importa ve a mostrar envidia a alguien mas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo por una tontería

-¿Envidia? Por favor solo eres una persona… diferente y por eso robas atención y para que sepas mi nombre es Rosalie Hale nunca lo olvides niña- le dijo riendo

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu nombre y por favor si no estas aquí porque sientes envidia de que ahora me miren a mi, entonces ¿Qué haces gritándome a mitad del pasillo? Querida, la envidia es una declaración de inferioridad, te ríes de mí porque soy diferente y yo me río de ti porque eres igual a los demás

-¿De que hablas? ¡Yo soy mas hermosa que tu no se como te pueden mirar a ti estando a lado de mi! Tú no eres nada ni nadie a comparación mía- le dijo Rosalie, Jasper tomo a su hermana de la mano, esta se relajo un poco pero su expresión era igual de dura

-Mira, rubia, yo no quería ningún problema contigo, yo estoy aquí de paso al igual que tu, mantuve mi distancia pero ahora que has sido tu la que has venido te dejare en claro un par de cosas, en primera, la belleza exterior no es mas que el encanto superficial, la apariencia del cuerpo no siempre es el reflejo de lo que realmente eres y en tu caso eres una persona nefasta, hueca y superficial, segunda, la belleza caduca cuando la persona que la tiene cree que es bella y tercera, la belleza no debe hacer feliz al que la posee, sino a quien puede amarla y contemplarla, a mi no me importa quienes me miren o lo que piensen de mi apariencia porque a mi los únicos pensamientos y comentarios que me importan son de la persona a la que amo y creo que tu también ya tienes a quien amar y lo único que debería importarte es él y realmente no se como es que sigue a tu lado si en tu cabeza solo eres tu, tu y tu, yo que tu realmente reconsideraba mis prioridades porque la apariencia es tan falsa… yo cometí el error de hundirme en la perfecta apariencia en algún momento y casi pierdo mi esencia con ello, no cometas ese error- le dijo mientras dejaba a una Rosalie sin palabras y totalmente asombrada ya que nunca le habían hablado así, Alice paso a mi lado y yo fui tras ella, no era una buena idea ir tras la fierecilla de la hermana Whitlock en este momento, pero no logre alcanzarla, cuando llegue a su lado, Alice ya estaba frente a los hermanos en el estacionamiento.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble! Has dejado a Rosalie sin palabras- le dijo Alice emocionada, Jasper miro como su hermana cerraba sus manos en puños y comenzaba a perder la paciencia, el la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él mientras le susurraba que se tranquilizaba, ella se relajo, solo un poco, y miro a Alice de manera dura pero no tanto como había mirado a Rosalie.

-Mira Alice, esto había sido divertido pero inofensivo, no me disculpare por como le hable a tu hermana, alguien debía de hacerlo y las cosas en cuanto a su actitud no hubiera ido tan lejos pero a este nivel de las circunstancias no deberías alegrarte de que alguien le haya hablado así a tu hermana, es tu familia y eso es lo mas importante que hay, yo daría la vida por mi hermano y debería ser de igual manera entre ustedes- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al asiento del copiloto de su auto y azotar la puerta.

-Lamento el temperamento de mi hermana pero de igual manera deberían ver por el comportamiento de la suya- nos dijo Jasper antes de subirse al auto, encenderlo e irse de allí.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Alice feliz, yo la mire como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¡Es como vi que era! Es hermosa, inteligente, buena persona… solo que se oculta tras su sufrimiento

-¡Alice! Nos acaban de dar clases de valores familiares, han humillado a Rosalie y esa fiera casi nos mata ¡No deberías estar feliz!

-Eso debía pasar… ahora iré a disculparme con ella, iremos de compras, jugaremos un poco con la velocidad de los autos en la carretera y después trabajaremos con nuestra familia- me dijo mientras se alejaba dando saltitos ¿Cómo había podido ocultar esos pensamientos de mi? Eso dejaba en claro que cuando Alice planeaba algo era de temer, debía estar alerta ya que la combinación de la hermana Whitlock y Alice era igual problemas de magnitud mundial a la vista.

* * *

><p>¿Y? Que les parecion :D<p>

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: Isa


	4. Personalidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

****Hola chicas como estas! Espero super bien, en verdad gracias por leer lo que escribo, pero tengo una duda porque llegan tantos story alert, favprite story, favorite author y demas y casi no reviews

:( eso me pone triste pero bueno, espero qe vayan aumentando poco a poco en este minific.

Un beso y una abrazo

**Personalidad, la verdadera esencia**

_**San Francisco, Enero 1917**_

_Dos jóvenes caminaban en el patio trasero de la casa de la señorita, ambos conversaban entretenidamente mientras sus padres conversaban en el salón principal de la casa, el joven como siempre lucia deslumbrante con su pantalón negro, chaleco gris, saco negro, una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata a juego con su traje mientras ella lucia una blusa color crema de manga larga con pequeños arreglos de encaje y un listón blanco en el cuello, con una hermosa falda color verde musgo de terciopelo y peinada con un sencillo moño que dejaba mechones chocolates adornando su rostro._

_-No se como puede describir de esa manera a sus padres joven Mase, a mi parecer son gentes honestas, sencillas y con los pies en la tierra a pesar de su fortuna mientras usted los describe como opresores_

_-Eso es lo que son para mi, han intentado dirigir cada segundo de mi vida que se les olvida que soy yo quien debe decidir_

_-Y ¿Por qué no habla con ellos?_

_-Mi madre generalmente aboga por mi solo debo decirle los argumentos que la convenzan pero mi padre es igual o mas testarudo que yo así que las platicas se convierten en batallas verbales_

_-¿Y que es lo que sus padres buscan para usted?_

_-Que tenga una prometida antes del próximo año, que cumplo los dieciocho, e ir a la universidad a estudiar leyes para que al regresar, casarme y tener mucho hijos_

_-Tiene razón suena monótono y aburrido, yo también escaparía, pero dígame ¿Qué es lo que busca usted para su vida? _

_-Me gustaría enlistarme en el ejército y partir a la guerra para ayudar a mi nación_

_-Vaya, ahora se porque hasta su madre esta en contra de su plan de muerte, creí que era mas listo, me ha demostrado en todas nuestras conversaciones una inteligencia e ingenio nato, es el único que sabe en este lugar inculto quien es Francisco Petrarca, Giovanni Bocaccio, Nicolás Maquiavelo pero ¿Quiere correr a los brazos de la muerte alistándose en el ejercito? Creo que me he equivocado en cuanto usted y es verdad que una mujer no necesita estudiar a un hombre ya que puede adivinar lo simple que son con solo mirarlos_

_-Quiero ir a ayudar, mientras mas ayuda reciban mas pronto terminara esto, si queremos la paz hay que prepararnos para la guerra._

_-"Ningún hombre es tan tonto para desear la guerra y no la paz; pues en la paz, los hijos llevan a sus padres a la tumba, y en la guerra son los padres quienes llevan a sus hijos a la tumba." Eso, señor Masen, lo dijo Herodoto y si eso no le convence de la oposición de sus padres ante su descabellada idea puedo decirle otra frase sabia de Paul Valery "La guerra es una masacre entre gentes que no se conocen para provecho de gentes que si se conocen pero no se masacran" Lo que necesitamos es gente profesional e inteligente que ayuden a levantar a este lugar después de tanta muerte y llevar de nuevo a su apogeo a nuestra nación, no son mas hombres lo que pueden sostener un arma y matar a otros.- le dijo la joven mientras a paso rápido se dirigía al refugio de la casa con el joven tras ella pensando en los argumentos de su acompañante mientras por primera vez dudaba su propósito de ir a la guerra._

_**Actualidad Forks, Washington**_

Edward POV

Miraba mi libro mientras el profesor explicaba la mitosis y meiosis, explicación que había escuchado, literalmente, ciento de veces en mi existencia, así que me dedicaba a escuchar el sermón del señor Banner de fondo mientras mi mente recordaba las semanas que habían pasado desde que la fierecilla Whitlock le había gritado a Rosalie, había habido muchos cambios, pero el mas importante era que desde ese día mis hermanos y yo intentamos llevar una relación mejor y… estaba funcionando, a pesar que habían pasado pocas semanas desde que habíamos empezado una relación verdadera de familia todo marchaba excelente, realmente parecíamos hermanos, ya conversábamos mas a menudo, recordábamos las memorias de nuestra existencia juntos e incluso reíamos, hasta Rosalie había dejado sus aires de superioridad de lado para adaptarse a nuestra relación de hermanos pero de todo esto Alice era la mas feliz con su nueva amiga, la mayoría de las veces hacían las cosas juntas y el mal humor y la mala cara de la hermana Whitlock habían caído solo con Alice ya que ella y yo seguíamos en termino de enemistad. Di un respiro cuando la campana que indicaba el final de las clases sonó, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casillero para después ir al comedor a aparentar que mis hermanos y yo almorzábamos cuando escuche a Alice llamarme en sus pensamientos "_Edward por favor ve por Bella quiero mostrarle algo en el salón de diseño grafico, no tarden" _Genial ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convencer a Whitlock de acompañarme? Definitivamente no lo haría _"Y no te atrevas a pensar en no hacerlo porque juro que a tu preciado volvo le sucederá un accidente igual que a tu amado piano" _Resople molesto y arrastre mis pies al casillero de la fierecilla que era donde estaba, ella me miro de mala gana y después regreso su atención a arreglar su casillero

-Alice quiere que te lleve al salón de diseño grafico, quiere mostrarnos algo- le dije, ella cerro su casillero

-¿En verdad es necesario? No me agrada la idea de pasar mi almuerzo contigo ya que es suficiente con tenerte de compañero en cinco de mis siete clases del día Cullen

-Créeme que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero si no lo hago Alice matara mi auto y no lo permitiré, te llevare así tenga que cargarte sobre el hombro Whitlock- le dije, ella paso a mi lado y comenzó a caminar al salón donde esperaba Alice, yo la miraba como siempre, su cabello castaño caía sobre su espalda delicadamente como si se tratase de una cascada la cual se movía a la par de los pasos de ella, sus pasos eran ligeros y gráciles cual bailarina, lucia perfecta con esos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga color crema y un abrigo rojo, su rostro era como el de un ángel, sin maquillaje solo la magia de su sencillez y naturalidad enmarcado perfectamente con esos hermosos ojos grises poseedores de unas hermosas pestañas y esos labios carmesí, al pasar de los días había dejado de lado el objetivo de entenderla al no obtener resultados y siempre toparme con pared así que solo me dedicaba a contemplar a aquel espíritu celeste, sin embargo cuando tratábamos de conversar ella siempre sacaba sus defensas y yo le respondía de la misma manera que ella así que era imposible tener una conversación apacible.

-¡Que bueno que llegaron! Quiero mostrarles un proyecto de audiovisual que hice pero primero sus celulares- nos dijo Alice, ambos le dimos nuestros celulares y entramos al salón oscuro, y exactamente después de que entramos Alice cerró la puerta con llave

-¡Alice! Abre la puerta en este momento- le grito Whitlock mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños

-Vendré por ustedes mas tarde- dijo Alice _"Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta Edward porque si lo haces ella lo notara, lo he visto" _Pensó mientras se alejaba, abrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz por las ventanas… las cuales tenían barrotes, mientras la hermana Whitlock seguía golpeando la puerta.

-No lograras nada aunque sigas golpeando la puerta- le dije

-Prefiero intentarlo a quedarme aquí contigo

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Mi problema? Creí que era evidente que es tu actitud Cullen

-¿Mi actitud? Tu eres la que siempre esta a la defensiva y lista para responder de la manera mas descortés y maleducada a todos mis comentarios

-Comentarios fríos e indiferentes marcando gran desagrado hacia mí

-Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo

-Siempre me miras para estudiarme, como si se tratase de un espécimen raro y peculiar, como si la sola idea de mi presencia te irritase y molestase

-Yo no pienso eso de ti, de hecho si te hubieras detenido un momento a escucharme y no a atacarme sabrías que me pareces fascinante lo cual no debería de ser pues aun que mi buen juicio me decía que me alejase tu peculiar personalidad me atrajo a ti, tu forma de pensar, tu inteligencia, tu fuerza, tus respuestas, tus gestos son diferentes a lo de todas las chicas que he conocido

-Debe ser algo terrible de admirar para una persona tan machista como tu

-No, no lo es- le dije firme a lo que ella abrió la boca pero no salio ninguna palabra de ella, cerro la boca y frunció el ceño

-Entonces te debo una disculpa- me dijo de mala gana

-Vaya al parecer si has aprendido modales con Jasper y… ¿Es cierto lo que se dice de ustedes?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Jasper y yo somos parejas o que me han expulsado de cualquier escuela en Italia?

-Ambas

-Ninguna de las dos es cierta, no necesito ir a escuela, digamos que tengo profesores privados y en cuanto a Jasper, nuestra relación es un poco retorcida pero no somos pareja, él y yo somos como un complemento, ambos necesitábamos un brillo al cual seguir y lo vimos el uno en el otro, pero no somos mas que hermanos, quizá no literalmente pero es una relación estrecha

-Ya veo, jamás he tenido una relación como esa así que me cuesta trabajo entenderlo

-Es como, cuando necesitas una luz, una guía y de repente ese resplandor irrumpe en tu oscuridad llamándote, confías en él ciegamente aunque claramente puedes ver su brillo tras tus parpados al cerrar los ojos, es como un suspiro de aire fresco lejos de la realidad, un soporte seguro ante un diluvio, la primera vez que lo vi no sabia nada de él pero cuando sonrío me transmitió una calidez que nunca pensé sentir supe que podría confiarle mi vida- me dijo sonriendo y viendo a la nada con tal punto de adoración hacia su hermano, ese sentimiento sonaba conocido… de hecho lo había sentido dos veces, la primera con mi esposa humana y la segunda con la criatura que estaba frente a mi, ahora lo entendía, todo ese interés y fascinación, era tal y como me había pasado cuando era humano, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese sentimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la esencia de aquellas mujeres me había arrastrado lentamente hasta mi perdición, ahora yo respiraba por y para ella, esa sensación embargaba a mi ser, era una especie de calidez y adoración que se podía trasmitir con una caricia o una mirada, tal y como se miraban Carlisle y Esme o Rosalie y Emmett, era amor, ahora entendía el como con una mirada podían trasmitirse tantas sensaciones, ahora entendía a los poetas y escritores que escribían sobre este sentimiento el cual puede darle la oportunidad a esa persona el poder de destruirte pero ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella no parecía tener interés alguno en mi y eso era lo correcto ya que ella era humana y yo un ser inmortal, no debía acercarme, pero ya no podía alejarme.

-Pero pronto deberé dejarlo ir- me dijo la suave voz de Bella con cierto punto de melancolía sacándome de mis divagaciones

-¿Por qué?

-No me digas que no has visto como mira Alice a Jasper, ella es lo mejor para él, dentro de poco tendré que regresar con mis tíos y no quiero arrastrar a Jasper de regreso a ese mundo frío, lo mejor para el será quedarse, se que Alice le podrá dar a mi hermano todo lo que el necesita

-No creo que el acepte fácilmente, el no mira a otra persona que no seas tu

-Lo se pero eso tendrá que cambiar, se que cuando me marche vera el brillo de Alice

-Jasper no es una persona que deje que los demás decidan por el, va a ser difícil que te deje ir- le dije conociendo a Jasper ya que aunque mi relación con Bella no había sido buena estas ultimas semanas con Jasper había sido diferente, había encontrado a un amigo en él

-No lo llevare de regreso, reconozco que mis tíos son extravagantes y superficiales, no son lo mejor para él, no quiero eso para el

-Me ha dicho que el no quiere que regreses

-Lo se, pero mis tíos estuvieron allí para mi cuando perdí a mis padres, me han enseñado tantas cosas, me han dado su apoyo, su comprensión, se que me he portado mal y al principio solo era por diversión, se me escapo de las manos sin darme cuenta, por eso es que estoy aquí pero yo jamás abandonaría a mis tíos, nunca- me dijo firme y decidida, yo sentí un hueco al saber que se marcharía

-Bueno, es prematuro hablar acerca de tu partida, por lo que me dijo Jasper tienen un plazo de dos años

-Si, pero cuando entramos a clases este año se cumplió un año de nuestra estadía aquí, me quedan ocho meses para regresar a Italia

-¿Por qué no entraron el año pasado al curso?

-Era demasiado problemática, si hubiéramos entrado hubiera destrozado la escuela, así que Jasper me enseño a comportarme y la prueba definitiva era sobrevivir este ciclo escolar- me dijo yo sonreí ante su gesto de disgusto. Conversamos acerca de muchas cosas como sus gustos, los lugares que había visitado, sus materias favoritas y sus libros favoritos hasta que Alice abrió la puerta, mire tras ella, los estudiantes caminaban a sus casilleros para dejar sus cosas y regresar a casa, al parecer habíamos pasado tres horas encerrados allí.

-Veo que se llevan bien, ya era hora, bueno, el siguiente paso es ir a que conozcas a nuestros padres- dijo Alice dando saltitos

-No creo que sea apropiado Alice, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no matarte así que no tientes a la suerte pequeño duende

-No se ve que la hayas pasado mal- le dijo Alice sonriendo

-No, ha decir verdad lo que había entre Edward y yo solo era un mal entendido- me dijo sonriendo, yo no le conteste la sonrisa ya que era la primera vez que me llamaba Edward de vez de Cullen, mi nombre en sus labios había sonado como el repique de una campana, un sonido tan confortable y familiar.

-Por favor, mi madre quiere conocerte al igual que mi padre Bell`s ¿Si?- le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Deja en paz a Bella, la estas asediando y cuando menos lo notes te atacara Alice- le dije sonriendo, Bella también me sonrío al notar que ya no la llamaba mas por su apellido y salio de allí, Alice me miro acusadoramente

-¡Yo soy tu hermana! Deberías apoyarme a mí- me dijo con falsa molestia

-Lo lamento pero tampoco estoy muy contento contigo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera arreglado las cosas con Bella? Quizá nos bebiéramos matado… a menos que hubieras tenido una visión que no compartiste conmigo

-Bueno, el primer punto es el indicio de que su encuentro fue algo bueno es que ella ya no es Whitlock y tu ya no eres Cullen y el segundo punto… no, no lo vi, solo puedo verla cuando tiene cambios radicales de humor que generalmente se debe al enojo, ni a ella ni a Jasper los puedo ver, bueno eso no importa ya ¡Iré a convencerlos de que vengan con nosotros!- Me dijo Alice dando saltitos fuera del aula y yo fui tras ella.

* * *

><p>Por fin de llevan bien! :) Crei que nunca lo harían jajaja<p>

Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado

Un beso y un abrazo

ATTE: ISA


	5. Explosión de emociones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Espero les guste el capìtulo, yo lo ame, Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! NIÑAS LAS AMO! **

**Explosión de sensaciones, nueva experiencia**

_**San Francisco, Marzo 1917**_

_-Así que ¿Usted cree que la personalidad de alguien depende del entorno que le rodea?- le pregunto la hermosa joven al caballero que estaba sentado a su lado_

_-Así es, creo que las personas se adaptan al entorno que les rodea ya que los modales dicen que debes de agradar, así que la mayoría de las personas no son sinceras cuando las conoces en esas grandes fiestas- le dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes_

_-No, yo creo que a eso se le es llamado pretensión, ya que solo dan apariencias y le dan a la gente lo que quieren ver, sin embargo la personalidad es la descripción de la esencia de una persona, es su verdadero forma de ser, a si que dígame joven Masen ¿Usted esta siendo pretencioso o esta siendo sincero conmigo?_

_-Yo no tengo porque fingir con usted, al estar a su lado es tan sencillo ser uno mismo que uno se olvida de las pretensiones y de tratar de agradar como lo dicen las etiquetas y demás protocolos_

_-Vaya, es agradable saber que usted es sincero conmigo como yo con usted_

_-Solo hay algo en lo que no he sido sincero con usted señorita_

_-Y ¿Que es lo que me ha ocultado?_

_-Mis intenciones con usted, le dije que me era suficiente con su amistad, pero no es así, cuando regrese a Chicago quiero que usted venga conmigo_

_-No soy un objeto de decoración que pueda usted llevar y traer a su merced joven Masen, no soy un juguete o trofeo_

_-Mis intenciones son serias, quiero que sea mi compañera para toda la vida_

_-Es muy pronto para decidir algo así, solo han pasado unos meses de nuestro primer encuentro y la vida entera es mucho tiempo, sin embargo debo decirle que si el matrimonio fuera una de mis prioridades usted estaría muy cerca de ser mi prospecto perfecto_

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convencerla?_

_-Demostrarme que daría hasta su ultimo suspiro por mi como yo estaría dispuesta a darlo por el ser amado, debe demostrarme que en su mirar no va a ver nadie mas que yo, como mis ojos solo le pertenecerán a mi compañero y debe de amarme por lo menos con una tercera parte de pasión de la que soy capaz de dar- le dijo la joven levantándose y caminando por el campo, el joven sonrío ya que esos eran los sentimientos que lo embargaban, solo faltaba demostrárselos a aquel hermoso ángel del que no estaba dispuesto a separarse nunca._

**Actualidad, Washington Forks**

**Edward POV**

Miraba a mi hermano jugar con Bella, lo que había empezado como un juego de football americano había terminado con un juego para atrapar a Bella ya que cada vez que Emmett estaba por alcanzarla ella con un ligero movimiento se apartaba dejando que Emmett cayera al suelo, era como si estuviese bailando, dando vueltas y pasos ligeros para evadir a Emmett, cual mariposa, sobra decir que mi hermano estaba entretenido en capturar a su presa, mi madre sonreía al igual que Alice y Rosalie, aun sonaba raro, pero Rosalie podía sonreír, ella y Bella se llevaban mejor, no eran grandes amigas pero por lo menos Rosalie había mejorado como persona, con quien Bella se llevaba de maravilla era con mi hermano Emmett, a menudo la hacia reír, ella decía que era como un niño en un cuerpo de hombre y el le había tomado gran aprecio al igual que Alice, al parecer mis hermanos habían caído en las redes del encanto de Bella, al igual que mi madre, había costado un poco de trabajo traerlos pero Alice no se dio por vencida, desde que ella nos dejo atrapados a Bella y a mi en el aula había intentado convencer a los hermanos Whitlock de que vinieran nuestra casa y de eso habían pasado un par de semanas, pero lo había logrado por fin después de tantas suplicas habían venido, mi padre no estaba pero sabia que el tampoco tardaría en caer como los demás, de hecho en cierto punto ya la admiraba pues había notado nuestro cambio en la relación de hermanos y Alice le contó quien nos había dado clases sobre la familia, solo se río pues le causo mucha gracia que una humana nos hubiera dado clases de comportamiento pero dijo que cuando la viera la felicitaría, y a pesar de no conocerla ya había deducido como seria ella: una humana con un carácter duro, difícil de doblegar.

-Mi hermana no se dejara atrapar así que deberían decirle a Emmett que deje de jugar o destrozara el lugar- me dijo Jasper viendo con adoración a su hermana, yo también sonreí, ella estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol balanceándose suavemente mientras Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo, se levanto, se quito el lodo del rostro y gruño de frustración, se estaba saliendo de su papel de humano, pero a Bella no le intimido ni un poco, bajo del árbol cayendo suavemente y le sonrío a Emmett, este resoplo y comenzó a correr tras ella, Bella se dirigió a Jasper y a mi pero se escondió tras de mi, a lo que Jasper respondió con una mirada asesina hacia mi y se alejo, últimamente él ya no me hablaba de la misma manera, ahora llevaba una relación mejor con Emmett, ya que en las ultimas semanas Bella y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, a menudo no entrábamos a clases y platicábamos durante horas en algún salón que no estuviera ocupado, solíamos no entrar a clases para escaparnos a Port Angeles o platicábamos durante el almuerzo sin incluir a los demás y eso le molestaba al hermano Whitlock pero Bella me había asegurado que estaría bien.

-Vamos Edward quítate de en medio- me dijo Emmett mientras una risa musical se escucho tras de mi

-Sabes que no dejare que la toques- le dije a lo que mi hermano me contesto con un gruñido

-¡Deja de jugar Emmett!- le grito Rosalie quizá ya se había cansado que su novio no le prestara atención pero una sonrisa malvada se cruzo por su rostro mientras en su mente solo pensaba como jugarle una broma a Emmett- ¡Bella te ha ganado! ¡Acéptalo!

-¡No me gano!- dijo sentándose en la tierra como un niño pequeño, Bella salio de su escondite y se acerco a Alice y Rosalie

-Lamento haber hecho que se ensuciara, señora Cullen permítame asearlo para que no ensucie la casa- le dijo Bella a lo que las demás sonrieron incluida mi madre, segundos después Alice apareció con tres mangueras

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Tengan piedad!- grito Emmett dramáticamente a lo que mis hermanas y Bella sonrieron y comenzaron a mojar a Emmett con el chorro de agua de las mangueras mientras todos reían, después Esme le dio una toalla y le acaricio la cabeza a mi hermano mientras hacia un puchero, Bella se acerco y le sonrío mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantar, mi hermano la tomo y abrazo a Bella mientras ella gritaba y su ropa quedaba empapada

-¡Basta Emmett!- le dijo Esme mientras le tendía una toalla a Bella mientras esta le agradecía

-¡Bueno ahora iremos a ver el partido chicos!- grito Emmett feliz mientras nos jalaba a Jasper y a mi al interior de la casa.

Algunas horas habían pasado y Emmett ponía partido tras partido mientras hablaba animadamente con Jasper el cual me ignoraba totalmente, mientras las chicas conversaban animadamente sentadas en el comedor, hasta que Esme tuvo que atender una llamada, Emmett llamo a Rosalie y Alice se dirigió con pasos ligeros a un lado de Jasper, Bella se levanto de su lugar y se paro a lado de un ventanal a ver el bosque, mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban entretenidos viendo el partido o pensando en cosas sin importancia, me levante y fui a lado de Bella, parecía concentrada, como si pensara en algo de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- le dije muy a mi pesar pues nunca había tenido la necesidad de preguntar eso

-En nada en especial

-Pareciera que vas a salir corriendo de un segundo a otro

-No, de hecho tu madre es una persona muy linda, Rosalie es más amable, Alice ya sabe que la quiero mucho, solo falta conocer a tu padre y será la representación de la familia perfecta

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y por eso no ha estado aquí pero también quiere conocerte

-Vaya, no se que le habrán dicho de mi pero espero poder reivindicarme

-No te preocupes tiene curiosidad por saber quien hizo que sus hijos se comportaran como hermanos- le dije a lo que ella rió, sonido tan exquisito que podría escuchar la vida entera, de repente me miro y después a su hermano, el cual platicaba entretenidamente con Emmett, ella me tomo de la mano y salimos de allí para pasar desapercibidos por su hermano ya que para mis hermanos era imposible que no se dieran cuenta, al salir, soltó mi mano y me sonrío, mientras caminaba al bosque y yo tras ella.

-Espero que no te moleste que te haya secuestrado es solo que quiero ir a dar una vuelta y no me apetece ir sola, además que hace mucho que no me porto mal, tengo que hacer disgustar a mi hermano un poco- me dijo mientras se adentraba mas al bosque, no sabia a donde íbamos exactamente pero no me importaría si fuéramos al mismo infierno si pudiera ir tras ella

-Ha estado molesto las ultimas semanas, un disgusto mas y creo que se pondrá verde

-Lo se, pero sobrevivirá, así tiene que ser- me dijo con una sonrisa triste, caminamos un par de minutos en compañía de los sonidos del apacible bosque hasta que llegamos a una casa enorme que jamás había visto antes, estaba escondida entre las entrañas del bosque, imponente, riéndose de pasar desapercibida a pesar su majestuosidad, podría decir que la casa era del mismo tamaño que la nuestra.

-Jamás les había traído a mi casa ya que si Alice lo sabe no dejaría de estar tras de mi, se perfectamente que podría encontrarla si quisiera y agradezco que no haya querido rastrearla pues este es el único lugar en donde puedo refugiarme de lo exterior junto a Jasper, y Alice y sus continuos parloteos no están incluidos en mi paz momentánea

Me dijo mientras iba a la cochera de la casa y de allí saco una moto

-¿Puedo saber por lo menos a donde vamos?- le pregunte

-Iremos a Port Angeles East y de allí nos desviaremos a Old Olympic Hwy hasta Cays Rd y de allí nos dirigiremos cerca de Dungeness Recreation Área cerca de allí tengo una casa que Jasper no conoce, este fin de semana permaneceré lo mas lejos que pueda de todo, bueno creo que es buen momento para preguntarte si quieres ir, te dejare conducir

-Solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que uses casco- le dije, ella frunció el ceño como si le hubiera pedido que saltase de un acantilado

-Esta bien- me dijo de mala gana, tomando el casco y dándome uno

-No me gusta usarlo, no me sienta bien los cascos como estoy ahora, pero deberías verme con ellos cuando luzco normalmente- me dijo, yo sonreí ante uno de sus comunes comentarios enigmáticos ya que la mayoría de ellos no entendía a que se refería, era como si hablara de ella como si fuese otra persona, yo la mire mientras se ponía le casco

-Te sienta sexy el casco- le dije, ella sonrío y después me puse innecesariamente el casco mientras encendía la moto, ella se subió y se agarro a mi cintura mientras emprendía nuestro loco viaje, el aire de la carretera, la velocidad y el ronroneo del motor me eran indiferente lo que no paso desapercibido fue la calidez que desprendía Bella, su embriagante olor me envolvía deseando tenerla conmigo por siempre, cosa que era imposible, ella se marcharía algún día, no quería dejarla ir, pero por lo visto no podía hacer nada para retenerla así que lo momentos que ella me ofrecía los disfrutaba al máximo por lo menos estos recuerdos nítidos me atormentarían con los que mi mente había guardado defectuosamente para pasar el resto de mis días de nuevo sumido en mi mundo bicolor, se que era masoquista pero no me importaba si esta chica que estaba sosteniéndose de mi me pidiera que muriera por ella, así lo haría.

Después de un par de horas de viaje por carretera llegamos a nuestro destino: Osborn Rd allí oculta entre los árboles, cerca del mar, estaba una pequeña casa, que a pesar de no ser tan imponente como la otra, demostraba cierta elegancia, me estacione y Bella bajo quitándose en casco igual que yo.

-Bienvenido- me dijo mientras entraba a la casa y yo tras ella cerrando la puerta tras de mi, el lugar era agradable, había varios ventanales en el lugar el cual estaba pintado de color crema y azul, con piso de madera, Bella se sentó en la sala, la cual habría adorado Esme, pequeña pero elegante, con un tapete blanco bajo la mesa de centro y los sillones blancos estaban situados frente la chimenea.

-Linda casa- le dije sentándome en otro sillón

-Gracias, en cuanto la vi la ame y la compre- me dijo sonriendo, se levanto, cerro las cortinas del ventanal que estaba en la sala y prendió la chimenea, la noche comenzaba y la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir notoriamente, ella frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para entrar en calor, me acerque y puse mi chamarra sobre sus hombros, ella me sonrío y después regresamos a nuestro lugares

-¿Y a que se debe tus repentinas ganas de huir?- le pregunte, ella me miro y sonrío

-Alice y Jasper deben conocerse mejor, y yo rondando por ahí interfiero, les estoy dando su espacio- me dijo sin mirarme

-¿Por qué mas? ¿Qué me ocultas?- le dije pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular, era Jasper ¿Qué le diría? Hola Jasper escape con tu hermana, no te preocupes te la regresare cuando termine el fin de semana

-Dame eso- me dijo Bella quitándome el celular y poniéndolo en modo silencioso

-Se pondrá furioso, ya no me habla desde que acaparo tu atención

-Lo superara- me dijo volviendo a sentarse y se dedico a mirar el fuego un par de minutos- ¿Sabes? Me siento culpable, no quiero volver a Italia, he sido egoísta y me he olvidado de todo por un momento para hacer lo que quiero, he olvidado mi lealtad para dirigirme a donde quiero estar

-¿Por qué no quieres regresar?

-Alguien ha llamado mi atención- me dijo sonriendo, yo apreté los puños furioso ¿A caso alguno de sus admiradores del instituto le había convencido de salir con él? Lo mataría, ninguno de esos humanos debía de acercársele

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Ha sido acaso alguno de tus admiradores?- le pregunte tratando de controlar mi furia, esperaba el nombre para terminar con ese sujeto, esta noche, mientras ella durmiera iría a por el

-No, esos chicos son como aburridos herbívoros, prefiero a los felinos, un guepardo, un jaguar, un puma, una pantera pero mi favorito es el león, cazadores sigilosos, tenaces y que capturan a sus presas con sus afiladas garras- me dijo mientras me miraba, mientras yo tratando de identificar de quien me hablaba

-¿Tiene nombre?- le pregunte ya que ninguno de los insípidos humanos me sonaba a esa descripción, todos eran simples e insignificantes

-Si, pero creo que aun es solo un crío de león, no he visto sus garras aun, es fascinante pero hasta ahora inofensivo, pero se que si lo quisiera podría se un león de afiladas garras, es una lastima, no me queda mucho tiempo aquí pero me gustaría pasar con el los últimos cinco meses que me quedan, pero no se que piense él

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?- le dije impaciente, esperando por el nombre de mi próxima victima, quizá Carlisle no me perdonara por lo que iba a hacer pero no me importaba, nadie tocaría a Bella, pero todos mis planes de cómo torturaría a aquel humano desaparecieron cuando sentí los labios de Bella en mi oído

-¿Entonces a mi crío de león no le gustaría ser un león de verdad? ¿Qué dices Edward? Muéstrame tus afiladas garras, demuéstrame que no tengo que arrepentirme por arriesgarme a pensar en querer quedarme y dejar de lado todo por un momento, demuéstrame que no es un error permitirme sentir- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, por un momento me olvide de todo y me permití pensar que podría dejarme llevar esta noche, pero al sentir la calidez de aquel frágil cuerpo cerca de mi y escuchar ese precioso sonido que provenía de su corazón me di cuenta que no podía ser así ya que ella era una humana y podría matarla, me levante y me aleje de aquella tentación.

-No podemos- le dije mientras ella sonreía felinamente y se acercaba a mí

-Se que no me eres indiferente Edward, todo estará bien solo deja de pensar y solo dedícate a sentir- me dijo mientras recorría mi pecho con sus manos hasta llegar a mi cuello, todas las ideas coherentes se desvanecía de un segundo a otro, debía alejarme cuanto antes… O eso es lo que pensaba hacer hasta que ella me beso comenzó con solo un rose pero el sentir sus calidos y suaves labios sobre los míos me hizo perder la cabeza y la bese de manera hambrienta y apasionada, con una necesidad que jamás había sentido antes, sus labios eran perfectos, sabían a cielo, me separe de sus labios para dirigime a su cuello, a lo que ella sonrío y se acerco mas a mi ofreciéndome el paraíso a lo que pude solo dar la bienvenida, era una explosión de emociones que jamás había experimentado pero esa nueva experiencia prometía ser de las mejores.

* * *

><p>Ame escribir este capítulo :) Espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado<p>

Espero sus reviews con ansias :) Y aprovecho para mandarle a LUPITA un saludo! HOLA! jajajajja

Un beso y un abrazo

ATTE: ISA


	6. El inicio de la verdad

**El inicio del túnel de la verdad**

_**San Francisco, Junio 1917**_

_Dos jóvenes caminaban por la acera de una de las calles principales de San Francisco dirigiéndose a la casa del apuesto joven, a su paso todos los miraban, las jóvenes observaban embelesadas al apuesto joven de orbes verdes, cabellos bronce y piel clara con su porte elegante digno de un príncipe y los hombres la miraban a ella, preciosa como una muñeca de porcelana, de impecable piel nívea, su distintivas mejillas sonrosadas y su hermoso cabello marrón dorado, con figura perfecta y belleza nata, ambos eran perfectos antes los ojos de todos llevándose a menudo miradas de envidia, de hecho corría el rumor que habían hecho un trato con el mismo diablo para tener aquella apariencia pero a aquellos jóvenes no les importaba pues cuando estaban juntos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera el uno al otro, no miraban a nadie mas que a su acompañante, era como si una burbuja les rodease y todo a su alrededor desapareciese, ambos se encontraban embelesados ante el nuevo sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, el sentimiento que es capaz de todo… el amor, el cual solo había tardado en surgir un par de semanas, en las cuales el puso todo su empeño para que la joven le correspondiese y lo logro, cautivándola del todo y robándole el corazón, su noviazgo había iniciado hacia poco pero se notaba que el uno no podría sobrevivir sin el otro._

_Al llegar a la elegante casa ambos entraron mientras el mayordomo les ayudaba con los abrigos y después se dirigieron al salón principal donde esperaba la familia de ambos, la joven miro a su acompañante interrogante pues no sabia que sus padres estarían allí._

_-Buenas tardes, padres, señores Masen- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia a lo que todos contestaron con una sonrisa, todos en el salón la observaban con amor y hasta cierto punto de adoración, la señora Elizabeth se levanto y se acerco a ella mientras el señor Edward se levantaba de su asiento_

_-Nada de señores Masen querida, te hemos dicho miles de veces que nos llames por nuestros nombres ¿No es así Edward?- le pregunto la señora a su esposo a lo que este río_

_-Los modales de esta jovencita no le permitirán llamarnos por nuestros nombres nunca- dijo feliz al igual que los padres de ella, la señora Masen tomo la mano de la joven y la guío a un sillón individual mientras ella se sentaba_

_-¿Y puedo saber el porque de la reunión sorpresa?- pregunto acusadoramente mirando al joven Edward, nadie contesto pero todos sonreían, la señora Masen se volvió a sentar a un lado de su esposo y este le rodeo los hombros con su brazo de manera cariñosa._

_-Veras Bella, el joven Masen hace unos días pidió nuestro consentimiento para esta reunión- dijo el padre de la joven_

_-Y sabemos que no le eres indiferente al joven Masen, me has dicho lo feliz que eres a su lado y lo enamorada que estas de él así que hemos accedido a esta reunión pero siempre la ultima palabra será tuya cielo- le dijo su madre a la joven, a lo que el joven Masen se acerco a ella y se arrodillo frente a la hermosa doncella sorprendida_

_-Se que quizá pienses que es prematuro el hacer esta propuesta pero yo creo que es el mejor momento antes de mi partida a la universidad, también se que había dicho que el plan de mis padres hacia mi vida de tener una prometida, ir a la universidad y regresar para casarme me era aburrido e indiferente pero eso era porque no la conocía a usted señorita Isabella, antes de que entrara a mi mundo yo no conocía la verdadera belleza, la verdadera generosidad o lo fascinante que podía se una mujer, y ahora estoy aquí pidiéndole que comparta sus días conmigo ya que se ha vuelto una necesidad para mi, incluso mayor que respirar, sin usted seria como estar perdido de nuevo, se ha vuelto mi todo y quisiera que me hiciera el gran honor de ser mi esposa, así que señorita Isabella ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?- le dijo el joven Masen con todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer, ella solo sonreía mientras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban su hermoso rostro mientras asentía._

_-Si ¡Si! Me casare contigo Edward- le dijo, el se levanto y puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la joven un hermoso anillo con varios puntos de diamantes, anillo que iba de generación en generación, ella lo miro y después abrazo a la razón de su existir._

**Actualidad, Washington Forks**

**Edward POV**

Miraba por el ventanal de la habitación mientras el sol salía por el horizonte, mientras ese recuerdo asaltaba mi mente, aun no podía ver con claridad a esa joven sin embargo en esta ocasión había contemplado mejor su rostro, no del todo, pero por lo menos ya veía sus sonrojos y distinguía perfectamente el cremoso color de su piel y el color de su cabello que antes me parecía negro, ahora con certeza sabia que era marrón dorado, y un avance muy grande había sido haber recordado su nombre, Isabella, un hermoso nombre para esos años… Pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello, no sabia porque siempre debían venir a mi esos recuerdos cuando tenia ahora a mi lado a alguien a quien querer, aunque solo fuera por un par de meses, ¿Es que acaso no podía ser feliz por un instante? Por primera vez en mi vida no quería ver mas a la humana de mi pasado para dedicarme a la hermosa chica que estaba a mi lado en el presente ¿Por qué mi mente no me podía dejar tranquilo ni siquiera esta mañana? Voltee y mire dormir a aquel ángel de piel nívea, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Sin duda esta noche era la mejor que había tenido en mi larga existencia, había sido una experiencia nueva y arrebatadora, sentir el calor de ella, su pasión, su entrega fue como si por un momento yo también estuviera vivo y toda esa calidez recorriera mi cuerpo, bueno, con ella había sido mas bien como lava, un intenso sentimiento y calor que arrasa con todo, mi mente en ese momento olvido todo y se concentro solo en aquella sensaciones, nada raro para los de mi especie, afortunadamente no le había ocurrido nada malo a mi fierecilla, me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello el cual era suave cual seda, ella se removió un poco y después despertó

-Buenos días _mon divin déesse_*****_- _le dije, ella sonrío

-_Bonjour mon lion fèroce_***-** me dijo mientras se incorporaba y me besaba, de nuevo todo lo que había en mi mente se esfumo solo sintiendo ese calor abrasador emanar de nuevo

-Lo lamento, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero muero de hambre- me dijo levantándose son la sabana enrollada alrededor de su perfecto y desnudo cuerpo

-¿Por qué la sabana? Por la noche fuiste todo menos tímida- le dije, ella me sonrío y dejo resbalar la sabana mientras se dirigía al baño, yo la observe de nuevo intentado memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo

-Si te portas bien _mon cryo leon_***** jugaremos mas tarde- me dijo mientras me dedicaba una sexy sonrisa

-Mejor es que te apures si no quieres que el crío de león te ataque y te tome presa en la cama- le dije, ella sonrío y entro al baño mientras yo intentaba calmar todo ese torrente de emociones que me embargaba, después de un par de minutos de escuchar correr el agua de la regadera decidí que estando a tan pocos metros de ella no podría despejarme, así que me vestí y baje a la sala, abrí uno de los ventanales y me dedique a llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco para quitarme aquella embriagadora esencia de fresias de mi, escuche sonar mi celular, voltee y lo vi en uno de los sillones, lo tome, era Jasper quien llamaba, deje sonar el teléfono y después lo puse en modo silencioso, Bella decía que estaría bien, pero yo no lo creía, suerte que fuera hecho contra balas porque estaba seguro que el hermano Whitlock querría matarme cuando me viera.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño- me dijo Bella entrando a la habitación… y de nuevo me olvide de todo al oler el perfume del jabón y su esencia llamándome, yo le sonreí y ella se acerco a mí, acaricio mi rostro y después me beso.

-¿No debías de desayunar?- le pregunte, ella me sonrío y escondió su rostro en mi cuello lo cual hizo que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi ser

-Hueles como sol, emanas una calidez increíble, tu esencia con solo aspirarla puedo imaginar una calida tarde de verano en algún parque adornado por bellas flores y los pájaros llenan el ambiente con sus cantos, es reconfortante pero… ¿Sabes que mas me encanta de ti? tus ojos- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano y me observaba fijamente

-El color café dorado no es muy común- logre articular torpemente, cosa que creía imposible en un vampiro

-No _mon lion, _los dorados son lindos pero me gustan mas los de color negro, como el carbón que puede convertir una pequeña llama en un fuego abrazador capaz de devorar todo a su paso, no me equivoque, eres un león de afiladas garras, algo reservado y enigmático pero fascinante- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba a la cocina, ¿Cómo había sido posible que se diera cuenta del cambio de color de mis ojos y no se asustara?- ¡Deberías ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para despejarte mientras desayuno!

-Esta bien- le dije mientras salía del lugar y me internaba en el bosque, un poco desorientado, cualquier humano habría comenzado a hacer preguntas pero ella se limitaba a comentarlo como si fuera normal y además estaba el punto de que nunca nos veía comer, sabia de nuestra fría piel, desaparecíamos todos los días soleados y ella nunca hacia preguntas, solo nos recibía con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahora, cualquier persona normal hubiera preguntado si no quería desayunar con ella, pero ella se había limitado a decirme que debía salir y ahora me dirigía de cacería ¿Habría sido un comentario al azar o ella ocultaba algo? Despeje mi mente y me concentre en la cacería, después abordaría el tema con ella.

Regresaba a la casa de Bella cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo saque, era Alice.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- le pregunte

-¡Hasta que contestas! Edward se que la estas pasando bien pero tienes que regresar, tenemos un problema- me dijo con la voz impregnada de miedo y desesperación

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recibimos una carta de Volterra, los Vulturis nos están acusando de un crimen muy grave, dicen que su armada se dirige aquí para el juicio

-No puede ser posible

-¡Lo es! ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

-Voy en camino

-Bien, no tardes, todos estamos en pánico- me dijo antes de colgar, salí del bosque, estaba frente a la casa de Bella, ella cepillaba su cabello mientras veía a través de la ventana, no podía decirle que me marchaba o querría venir conmigo, no podía exponerla mas al peligro, así que simplemente la mire un par de minutos tratando de recordar cada uno de sus rasgos pues no sabia cuando la volvería a ver para después comenzar mi viaje de regreso a Forks dejándole a esa criatura una parte de mi.

Llegue después de correr una hora aproximadamente, me recibió una Alice nerviosa e histérica.

-Que bueno que llegaste cielo- me dijo mi madre intentando sonreír, yo la abrace queriéndole decir que todo iría bien

-¿De que se nos acusa?- le pregunte a Alice

-De convertir a un grupo considerable de neófitos para atacar Volterra

-¡Es estupido! ¡Además que somos vegetarianos!- grito Rosalie furiosa

-Pero si quieren pelear ¡Pelearemos!- dijo Emmett feliz de tener por fin una buena pelea

-Deja de decir sandeces Emmett, nadie peleara ¡Porque no somos culpables!- le dijo Rosalie

-Si, pero ellos no se detendrán a escucharnos- dijo Carlisle entrando a la sala con expresión seria, a lo que Esme respondió con un sollozo

-No hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué quieren juzgarnos por algo que no hicimos?- pregunto Esme llorando sin lagrimas, Alice se acerco y la consoló

-No se, pero lo mas sensato seria que fuera a Italia a ver que sucede- dijo Carlisle

-No creo que puedas salir siquiera de Washington, nos han de estar vigilando- le dije

-Tenemos que intentarlo- me dijo saliendo de la casa e internándose en el bosque, estuvimos un par de minutos, todos pensaban acerca de que haríamos y porque los Vulturis habían decidido hacer algo como eso, después poco a poco todos comenzaron a dispersarse, yo me quede en la sala mirando a través del ventanal el apacible bosque sin pensar nada y bloqueando mis pensamientos y los de los demás, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, mire el reloj al recordar la partida de Carlisle, llevaba allí cuatro horas.

-Lamento que esto arruinara tu felicidad- me dijo Alice parándose a un lado de mí

-No te preocupes, aquí es donde debo estar

-Pero tu corazón esta con ella ¿No es así?

-No se de que hablas Alice

-Edward, no soy tonta, te he visto sonreír, estas mas relajado ¡Has vuelto a tocar el piano! Por lo menos no tocabas el piano hace como tres décadas, eres feliz con ella

-Es una humana

-¿Y Que? Te estas dando la oportunidad con ella ¿Sabes como lo se? Por esto- me dijo mostrándome la cadena de plata de la cual colgaba el que había sido alguna vez mi anillo de bodas- Estas dispuesto a dejar el pasado para ver el futuro

-No deberías husmear en mis cosas Alice y… es temporal, ella se marchara, es una persona que no puede estar en un solo lugar, es como un colibrí va de aquí a allá libremente con sus alas, llena de vida y con ansias de experimentar nuevas cosas, estoy seguro que nunca me perdonaría si fuera tan egoísta como para convertirla para no perderla

-Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Me dijiste que tu madre seguramente descubrió lo que Carlisle era y le pidió que no te dejara morir, ¿Le guardas rencor por eso?

-Al principio lo hacia pero Carlisle nunca me dijo quien le pidió por mi así que solo lo deje pasar, pero eso no importa si no hay futuro, dime Alice ¿Que ves?

-Todo es borroso, pero he tenido dos visiones del mismo día y la misma hora, la primera es la borrosa y la segunda es donde la guardia viene, aun no se que sucederá, todo es tan incierto… pero dejemos eso por un momento y dime si la amas

-Mas que a mi existencia- le dije sinceramente, ella me sonrío _"Estoy tan feliz por ti hermano" _Pensó Alice mientras me abrazaba, nos separamos cuando Carlisle entro a la habitación al mismo tiempo que todos iban a recibirlo

-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunto Esme, yo leí los pensamientos de Carlisle, esto era malo

-Estamos en problemas, no lo dejaron avanzar, el juicio es evidente y además tenemos al grupo de neófitos acechándonos- les dije

-¡Genial! ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Rosalie desesperada mientras en cu mente, como en la de los demás, trazaban probables estrategias, todos salimos de nuestros pensamientos cuando percibimos un olor fresco, dulce, como a fresias y Jazmín y otra de las esencias era como de maderas calidas y bambú, eran los hermanos Whitlock

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Alice asustada mientras todos salíamos

-¿Por qué los neófitos no los atacaron?- pregunto Carlisle

-A si que es verdad ¿No es así?- nos pregunto Bella furiosa, Jasper se mantenía tras ella mientras todos nos preguntábamos que sucedía aquí

-Cielo, Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Esme

-No deberían estar aquí- dijo Emmett pensando en como proteger ahora a su nueva hermana pequeña y su nuevo amigo

-¡No respondieron mi pregunta!- nos volvió a gritas furiosa mientras nos veía acusadoramente

-Bella cálmate por favor- le dijo Jasper tratando de calmar a Bella

-¡No me voy a calmar Jasper! ¡Nos usaron! ¡Nos distrajeron para después atacar a mis tíos! Sabes perfectamente que nadie intenta meterse contigo o mis tíos y sale vivo ¡Nadie juega conmigo!

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu en todo esto?- le pregunto Rosalie, Bella la miro con un odio y rencor desbordables, pero después una sonrisa peligrosa se asomo por sus labios carmín y se acerco a nosotros, camino entre nosotros y después miro a Rosalie

-Por favor, no me digan que no han planeado todo esto como se les acusa, desde un principio sabían quienes éramos, nos engañaron para pasar desapercibido su plan tal y como dicen mis tíos, quieren verlos caer y yo no lo permitiré

-Bella… Bella… ¡Isabella! - le llamo Jasper pero ella solo volteo cuando le grito y lo miro llena de resentimiento y enojo… Isabella ¿Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes? Pero donde, se me hacia familiar, o solo seria algo sin importancia

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le grito mirándolo mientras se acercaba a el

-Tus tíos no querían que vinieras, quizá es porque ocultan algo, ambos sabemos que los Cullen son inocentes

-¡Mis tíos no mienten! ¡Nunca me mentiría! Y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a todo por ellos, ellos son mi familia Jasper ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!- le dijo, mientras ninguno de nosotros entendía que sucedía

-Si no querían que vinieras algo a de haber, la guardia se interpuso, tuviste que matar a uno para venir, eso es sospechoso, si fuera un juicio normal tus tíos te habrían mandado- le dijo Jasper, todos estábamos muy confundidos, que tenia que ver Bella con todo esto ¿Qué es lo que tenia que ver con los Vulturis esos humanos? Por la mente de Carlisle paso algo tan rápidamente que no pude distinguir el pensamiento pero al parecer ya estaba entendiendo todo

-¿Quién es Isabella?- pregunto Carlisle

-Por favor, ya les dije que la falsa inocencia no les queda todos saben ya que no soy Bella Whitlock, esa solo fue una apariencia para este pequeño pueblo, aprovecharon que la sobrina de los Vulturis estaba aquí para planear todo

-Quizá sea cierto que no saben nada- le dijo Jasper

-¡Deja de defenderlos! ¡Son culpables! ¡Mis tíos no mienten! ¡Ellos son los mentirosos! ¡Sus mentiras han pasado desapercibidas ante nuestra condición pero todos saben de sobra que soy la sobrina de Cayo y Aro! ¡Saben perfectamente que soy Isabella Marie Vulturi!- Ese nombre estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes de mi existencia como vampiro, ¿Cómo una humana tenia que ver con los Vulturis? No era coherente pero ese nombre con solo escucharlo había sido capaz de remover algo de los jirones de humanidad a los que me aferraba ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué eran todos esos sentimientos encontrados que me embargaban? Había, deseo, felicidad, duda, rencor, en fin un millón de sensaciones que no sabia su origen salí de mis pensamientos pues los neófitos comenzaron a agitarse a nuestro alrededor, atacarían dentro de poco

-Isabella, los conocemos, sabes en el fondo que no son capaces y que hay algo mal aquí, que tus tíos te ocultan algo, te lo he dicho desde que llegue a Volterra, sabes como son y sabes como soy yo, yo jamás te mentiría, jamás te pondría contra tu tíos si no fuera necesario- le dijo Jasper mientras ella tenia la mirada perdida y los latidos del corazón de Bella comenzaba a calmarse prueba de que se estaba calmando, todos estábamos a la expectativa, tanto que no vimos el ataque del neófito venir, todo fue tan rápido, de un segundo a otro Bella corrió a lado de Rosalie y la quito del camino recibiendo el ataque ella del neófito, rodaron por un momento y después ella se quito de encina a su agresor, levantándose y mostrando una herida en su brazo, era profunda y sangraba mucho pues le había hecho un corte desde el hombro hasta el codo, estaba por ir a atacar aquel desgraciado que había tocado a Bella cuando Jasper se paro frente a nosotros

-Debería entrar aquí solo nos estorbaría

-Son por lo menos treinta- dijo Esme preocupada

-Debemos ayudar- dijo Rosalie preocupada por Bella, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez como la había salvado

-No se preocupen Isabella se encarga de entrenar a los neófitos en las filas de los Vulturis no es ninguna damisela en peligro- nos dijo y confirmando lo que decía escuchamos la piel del neófito ser desgarrada

-Será mejor entrar- me dijo Alice jalándome al interior de la casa mientras yo veía como aquella frágil figura luchaba con los neófitos destrozándolos completamente con uñas y dientes tan fuertes como para desgarrar la dura piel de un vampiro, tome el anillo que colgaba de mi cuello, pase mi dedo distraídamente por el relieve que había al interior de la alianza de matrimonio, allí había un I.M.V. 1918… y fue cuando me di cuenta por fin del nombre oculto en esas iniciales, el cual era Isabella Marie Vulturi 1918.


	7. Mentiras y engaños

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno pues estos capitulos que voy a subir en los próximos días fueron de los últimos que escribi, como lo había dicho en la nota de autor que ya borre la inspiración me hace falta pero me esforzare para intentar terminarla :)**

**Mentiras y engaños, cadenas de lealtad**

**Actualidad Forks**

**Edward POV**

Miraba a través de la ventana impaciente solo observando como Jasper e Isabella peleaban con los neófitos, terminando con uno cada pestañeo, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmar mi impaciencia.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dijo con voz calmada Carlisle

-¡¿Como voy estar calmado? Ella lleva el mismo nombre de mi esposa muerta Carlisle y al parecer tú sabes que pasa pero no quieres decirlo- le dije furioso, él me miro sin perder la paciencia lo cual estaba colmando la mía

-Lo lamento pero ni yo se que sucede

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! Se que tu recuerdas perfectamente a mi esposa, que no me has querido decir que sucedió esa noche de mi transformación y también se que eres completamente conciente de el porque de mis recuerdos borrosos- le gruñí intentando calmarme, sin éxito

-Carlisle, creo que lo mejor será ir aclarando las cosas- le dijo Esme mirándolo con ternura y tomando su mano a lo que Carlisle tardo solo un par de segundos en sucumbir

-¡Por favor! ¡Nuestros amigos están allá fuera peleando corriendo el riesgo de morir y ¿Ustedes se limitan a contar las historias de la abuela?- dijo Emmett furioso

-Emmett tiene razón, ya vieron que su única defensa son sus dientes y uñas, que su piel es tan suave como la de un humano- dijo Rosalie preocupada por Bella, de repente Alice fijo la mirada en un punto y pareció desconectarse de la realidad, estaba teniendo una visión, buena, pero aun así eso no me calmaba

-Ya llevan más de quince neófitos tranquilos, todo estará bien, lo he logrado ver- dijo Alice, todos se calmaron un poco y se sentaron, yo me mantuve de pie impaciente mientras Carlisle suspiraba y ponía en orden sus ideas

-Bien pues como saben pase una temporada en Volterra, no estuve mucho tiempo allí, sin embargo aprendí muchas cosas, descubrí otras tantas y si seguía allí jamás podría salir. Como saben los hermanos Vulturi tienen miles de años mas que nosotros en el mundo, de hecho ellos nacieron allí, en Volterra y fueron hermanos biológicos pero en un ataque a su aldea fueron transformados y a partir de allí, según sus retorcidas ideas, comenzaron a poner orden al mundo proclamándose de la realeza, cuando llegue Marco estaba por irse pero lo poco que lo estudie puede ver que era realmente asombroso como sus hermanos

-¿Asombrosos? Si ellos no tienen poderes, solo se dedican a enlistar en su ejército a un montón de matones que saque la cara por ellos- dijo Emmett

- Eso es lo que nos hacen pensar, pero Aro con tocar tu sien puede ver tus recuerdo y manipularlos, hacer que olvides lo que el quiera y reemplazar esos recuerdos perdidos por ilusiones que el crea, Marco podía hacer una ilusión a cuanto nuestro aspecto, podía deshacerse del brillo de nuestra piel ante el sol, podía hacer la ilusión del circular de la sangre mostrando un sonrojo o cosas como esas que le permitían mezclarse perfectamente con los humanos, mientras Cayo, el es el mas peligroso de todos, empezaba sus experimentos cuando yo llegue y pude observar que con una mordida puede convertir temporalmente a un humano en vampiro y viceversa, solo para mantenerse en ese estado los humanos con apariencia vampirica deben terminar con un vampiro y llevarse su esencia y los vampiros que parecen humanos deben beber la sangre de un humano para mantener la apariencia y vitalidad y ambos solo pueden salir de ese estado definitivamente con otra mordida de Cayo

-¿O sea que Jasper y Bella podrían ser vampiros con apariencia humana?- pregunto Alice

-Así es, pero se me hace extraño, ya que Cayo se dio cuenta de lo inservible que era convertir a un vampiro en humano pues estos toman cada una de las características de un humano, a excepción de la marcada palidez como lo de nuestra especie pero el pulso, la sangre, la fragilidad, como han visto con Bella son los mismos, esa herida tendrá que curarse de forma natural, realmente no se como sigue moviendo el brazo y lo único que tienen de defensa son sus dientes y uñas, Cayo vio este inconveniente y dejo de convertir a los vampiros en humanos pero a menudo convertía a humanos en vampiros y cuando terminaba con ellos era mas fácil deshacerse de ellos

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, Isabella Marie Vulturi era humana cuando la conocí, aun recuerdo su calidez, su corazón… o ¿Acaso era una ilusión de Marco?

-No, ella no era vampiro- me dijo Carlisle enigmáticamente a lo que resople malhumorado

-¿Entonces que sucedió? ¿Acaso Marco la adopto como humana y mas tarde la convirtió? ¿Realmente es la misma Isabella Marie Vulturi de 1917?

-No lo se, lo dudo, a ella no le hacia efecto la ponzoña de vampiro, es imposible que llegara a ser un vampiro- dijo Carlisle frustrado al no encontrar respuestas coherente, dejamos de lado la conversación cuando escuchamos un gruñido parecido al de una leopardo, miramos por el ventanal, Bella tenia atrapado al ultimo neófito contra un árbol y le enseñaba los colmillos de tamaño humano lo cual al otro de divirtió pero se borro la sonrisa cuando Bella con sus dientes le quito un brazo y el neófito dio un alarido de dolor.

-¡Dime quien te mando!- le grito Bella amenazadoramente

-¡No!- le grito el neófito perdiendo otro brazo

-¡Dilo!- le volvió a gritar Bella

-¡Los Vulturi! ¡Nos soltaron de los calabozos y nos mandaron a matar a los Cullen!- grito, Bella se alejo de él y Jasper termino con el neófito, Bella cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, salí para sostenerla pero Jasper ya la tenia en sus brazos, se adentro a la casa y se sentó con ella en su regazo, acunándola y susurrándole palabras para tranquilizarla, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, quería acercarme decirle que todo iría bien, quería mitigar su dolor pero con Jasper allí por ahora no podía acercarme, de repente un aullido de dolor recorrió la sala mientras Bella se tomaba el brazo con una mano ¿Qué podía hacer? No era posible que solo pudiera quedarme allí de pie viéndola sufrir

-Será mejor que Carlisle le atienda- dije, Jasper me miro, estaba tan afligido como yo

-No se preocupen se recuperara- dijo Jasper estrechando aun mas a Bella, la cual volvió a gritar de dolor, mi expresión se contrajo ante el sufrimiento de ella, Rosalie se sentó a lado de Jasper y acaricio el cabello de Bella con un sentimiento que jamás había visto en ella que no fuera con Emmett, era un gesto de protección y cariño

-Pero según lo que he visto es imposible que cure sin intervención medica en la situación el la que esta- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué tanto saben?- pregunto Jasper

-Sabemos acerca de los poderes de los hermanos Vulturi- dijo Alice

-Ya veo pues deben saber que en el caso de Bella es diferente, ella puede revertir el cambio de estado cuando quiera a excepción de cuando esta herida en su forma humana, pero las heridas que se hace se curan de manera rápida pero dolorosa, además que con una mordida puede sacar de su falso estado a los demás al igual que Cayo

-¿Todo este tiempo de han estado alimentando de humanos?- pregunto Carlisle

-Solo yo, pero no se preocupe, respete su territorio y solo mataba personas que no notarían su existencia o que tenían cuentas por saldar con la sociedad- nos dijo tranquilo

-¿Y ella?- le pregunto Esme con curiosidad

-Solo se alimenta de sangre de animales en cualquier estado que este y no le afecta en lo mas mínimo, yo también soy vegetariano pero cuando estoy en forma humana debo alimentarme de humanos si no moriría lentamente hasta convertirme en una momia, ella es tan especial y extraña, nunca he encontrado respuesta para lo que es o como es pero puedo decir que sus tíos tienen mucho que ver mucho en cuanto a su apariencia y recuerdos- dijo mientras otro grito de dolor salía de la garganta de Bella, Jasper acaricio su rostro mientras le beso la cabeza y le susurraba palabras tiernas

-Dime que sabes de ella- le dijo Carlisle

-La conocí en Toscana en 1950 a mitad del bosque, ella regresaba de una de sus misiones, la cual es erradicar a cualquier vampiro o clan que no obedezcan a los Vulturis, me llevo con ella al ver que era valioso para la guardia, no tardamos en sentirnos identificados y comenzamos a llevar una estrecha relación, me contó que nació en Francia en 1800 y que Marco y Dídima la había convertido en 1817 cuando sus padre biológicos murieron y que sus padres adoptivos fueron acecinado en 1862 y que desde entonces ella había estado con sus tíos

-Eso es imposible, es verdad que nació en Francia en 1800 pero ella nació del vientre de Dídima cuando era humana, yo la vi nacer- dijo Carlisle mientras se desvanecía su voz perdido en algún punto de la historia

-Eso es imposible ¡Yo la conocí 116 años después y se veía de diecisiete años y estoy seguro que no era un vampiro!- les dije frustrado aun sin creer que aquella frágil figura había sido parte de mi vida en el pasado, yo estaba seguro que aquella mujer que había amado de humano había sido humana como yo, de no haber sido así lo hubiera notado

-Hace unos días note algo que colgaba de tu cuello ¿Puedes mostrármelo?- me pregunto Jasper, yo me quite la cadena y se la di, el la tomo con su mano libre y la inspecciono, después una sonrisa amarga se asomo por sus labios, y del cuello de su hermana quito una cadena de oro, la tomo en la misma mano que la mía y me tendió mi cadena y la de ella, las observe, ambas cadenas sostenían una alianza de matrimonio de oro el mío era liza pero la de ella tenia en el centro una fila de esmeraldas, tal como habían sido los anillos de mis padres y de mis abuelos, tal como la tradición de los Masen dictaba y si eso no me convencía, aquel grabado en el interior del anillo de ella me gritaba que era cierto ya que allí había en relieve las iniciales E. A. M. 1918 Edward Anthony Masen.

-Supongo que no lo viste ayer ya que los de nuestra especie nos abstraemos de todo lo que nos rodea ante las intensas sensaciones- me dijo Jasper con odio y era verdad, después que tome a Bella nada mas me importo, aquel collar había pasado desapercibido ante mi poca atención hacia el detalle y la pasión quemando mis sentidos

-¿Entonces que es lo que realmente paso Carlisle?- le pregunte sentándome en otro sillón, Esme se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano mientras Alice se sentó al otro lado de mi brindándome apoyo y comprensión

-Bien como ya dije pase un tiempo con los Vulturis pero Marco se marcho al poco tiempo, después lo encontré en Francia en 1800 felizmente casado con una humana, Dídima, pase un par de meses con él disfrutando de su peculiar poder, pero en esos meses nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada de Isabella… ella fue algún milagro, esa pequeña criatura era mitad humana y mitad vampiro, sobra decir que Marco tuvo que convertir a su esposa después del parto pero aun así ellos eran felices con su hija y yo fui el padrino de aquella hermosa criatura, tenia una piel cremosa y suave como la seda pero imposible de dañar, sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, como esculpidas por un dios, su cabello era marrón con destellos dorados al sol cual leonesa y que decir de sus preciosos ojos de un intenso color gris que podían atraparte, esa criatura me envolvió desde que tomo mi dedo con su pequeña mano y juro que por un momento envidie a Marco, sin embargo no todo era felicidad, aquella pequeña criatura crecía anormalmente, en un mes logro crecer lo que un humano crecería en tres años, sobra decir que todos estábamos en pánico así que salí a buscar información de cómo salvarla, fui a aldeas, a la mitad del bosque, a la mitad de la selva pero nadie sabia nada, de hecho se aterrorizaban sobre lo que les contaba y lo anotaban, creo que en cierta forma Bella fue la primera de su especie así que derrotado regrese a Chicago, sus padres estaban desesperados, así que su madre la mordió pero nada sucedió, así que se resignaron a darle a su hija la mejor vida en el poco tiempo que viviría y así nos separamos hasta que los volví a ver en New York en 1900 y ella estaba congelada en sus perfectos diecisiete y su peculiaridad había aumentado, tenia un escudo que había logrado desarrollar asombrosamente, podía evadir los ataques tanto mentales como físicos protegiendo a cuanto quisiera y que podía comunicarse por medio de la mente con cualquiera que estuviera bajo su escudo, por eso los hermanos de Marco quería verla y me entere que a Marco y Dídima les perseguían para arrebatarles a su pequeña hija, así que estaban huyendo, hasta que por un viaje de negocios Marco, Dídima y la hermosa Isabella fueron a San Francisco y allí un joven le robo el corazón a la pequeña Isabella y sus padres dejaron de lado el miedo de la persecución para dejar ser feliz a su hija, hasta que los alcanzaron, se los llevaron y ya no supe mas de ellos hasta ahora

-Así que es eso, los Vulturis mandaron a matar a los padres de Bella y Aro con engaños, mentiras y manipulando sus recuerdos consiguió la lealtad incondicional de su sobrina que es un arma de magnitudes mayores, la engañaron para retenerla a su lado- dijo Jasper lo cual daba sentido a todo, yo aun no tomaba conclusiones o moldeaba algún pensamiento coherente ya que estaba en Shock

-Entonces es por eso que Edward no puede escuchar sus pensamientos o yo ver el futuro de ambos- dijo Alice

-Así es en su falsa forma solo puede mantener el escudo mental y cuando regresa a ser vampiro puede usar ambos, incluso puede escuchar y ver los pensamiento de los que están bajo su escudo también ella puede transmitirles imágenes pero… ahora que lo pienso creo saber porque no puede alimentarse de sangres de humanos- dijo Jasper, leí sus pensamientos y quizá fueran cierto

-Porque regresaría a ser mitad humana, mitad vampiro- dije antes que Jasper a lo que el me miro de manera dura dejándome claro que seguía sin agradarle

-Eso puede ser cierto- dijo Carlisle analizando todas las posibles formas, centramos nuestra atención a Bella cuando la escuchamos removerse, su herida mejoraba considerablemente

-Se que es poco posible pero ¿Tienen un lugar donde pueda descansar?- nos pregunto Jasper, Esme asintió y la llevo a un sofá mas cómodo en la sala de estar de arriba.

-¿Entonces que es Isabella humana, vampiro, ambos?- pregunto Emmett confundido

-Al parecer ambos, solo que sus tíos la conservaron como vampiro- dijo Rosalie

-¿Pero porque? Ella es única en su especie eso les hubiera gustado para jactarse de su adquisición- dijo Alice

-Porque los poderes de sus tíos no funcionan del todo bien si ella es mitad humana, mitad vampiro para tener control total sobre ella debe ser vampiro- dijo Jasper sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, sonriéndome ya que no dije su conclusión antes que él

-¿Pero porque la dejaste Carlisle?- le pregunto Emmett con cara de cachorro sin entender

-Ella era como una hija para mi, la vi nacer, fui su padrino de nacimiento, incluso llego a llamarme papa, fui su padrino de bodas y siempre confío en mi incondicionalmente, así que cuando supo que debían marcharse me pidió que viera por él, que lo cuidara y que lo ayudara a salir adelante después de su partida- dijo Carlisle ausente

-¿Y porque ella no lo convirtió?- pregunto Emmett

-Porque ella no era ponzoñosa, de hecho con su mordida era capaz de borrar la memoria de los demás, robándose los recuerdos de la persona a la que muerde los cuales serán devueltos con otra mordida, así que ella se llevo los recuerdos de su esposo y yo lo lleve a British Columbia en Canadá mientras se acostumbraba a la falta de recuerdos, le dije que regreso dañado de la guerra y que estaba recibiendo tratamiento, o eso es lo que habían pensado sus padres que sucedía, pero el sabia que le hacia falta algo, lucho durante mese por recordad pero no pudo, abstracto solo en la nada intentando descifrar que faltaba hasta que se dio cuenta, un año después, que era en Chicago donde encontraría respuesta y fue cuando regresamos, pero no tardo en haber una reincidencia en cuanto a la gripe española, su madre me pidió por él y no pude negarme, tenia la esperanza de que Isabella regresara y no quería que a su regreso no encontrara a la persona por la que tanto me pidió y vio, creí que era lo mejor-dijo Carlisle

-¿Y fueron felices?- pregunto Emmett a lo que yo sonreí amargamente, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca

-No es un cuento de niños Emmett- le dijo enfadada

-Lo lamento- dijo levantándose y yendo a la televisión, yo solo me quede estático en mi lugar, seguía sin recordar así que aquella historia había sonado ajena a mi, aun estaba perdido y confundido tratando de asimilar todo hasta que un sonido estridente de un vidrio romperse nos saco de nuestras cavilaciones y vimos por la ventana caer con ligereza y elegancia a una figura, sin duda Isabella, me encamine a ella pero Carlisle me tapo el paso _"Déjala que ordene sus pensamientos, estoy seguro que pudo escuchar todo, mas tardes tendrás tus respuestas" _Yo asentí y de mala gana me senté a lado de Jasper que tenia una expresión parecida a la mía.

-Quiero que sepas que no me agrada el que hayas atrapado de nuevo a Bella, pero no dejare que apartes esa luz tan fácilmente de mí- me dijo Jasper sin mirarme con tono posesivo

-Creí que solo la querías como una hermana como ella a ti- le dije dándole a entender que ella era mía

-Así es pero no por eso debo compartirla- me dijo levantándose del sillón, Emmett se sentó a mi lado y sonrío como un niño pequeño, rodee los ojos y me levante

-Tu eres su esposo aun Eddy, ella no se ha desecho del anillo ni tu tampoco, así que el que las lleva de ganar eres tu- me dijo Emmett, lo cual me pareció lo mas coherente que había dicho en toda su existencia que ni siquiera me moleste por el apodo.

* * *

><p>Un beso y un abrazo y ¿Alguien quiere ser mi beta o tiene un beta que me recomiende?<p>

ATTE: ISA


	8. Pasado

**Pasado, la pieza faltante I**

**Actualidad Forks, Washington**

**Edward POV**

Miraba por la ventana mientras mis hermanos estaban frente al televisor, el silencio reinaba el lugar, quería salir corriendo de allí e ir tras Bella, pero no podía, no por lo menos ahora que había llamado a su hermano hacia un par de horas y este había ido con ella, no sabia que pensar, no sabia como actuar, pues aun no recordaba nada de mis días con ella, pero inconcientemente sabia que ella había sido la que se había llevado mis recuerdos ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué había sucedido? Aun no lo sabia, había escuchado ya la versión de Carlisle pero no terminaba de explicarme lo que había pasado, así que me aleje de la ventana y camine a la puerta dispuesto a ir a buscar a Isabella, había esperado décadas por respuestas y ahora que estas estaban al alcance de mis manos no iba a dejarlas ir.

-Edward, estas siendo impulsivo, hijo por favor ten paciencia- me dijo Carlisle pensando en que debería darle espacio a Isabella que él también quería recuperar a su Isabella pero que debíamos ser pacientes

-Lo lamento Carlisle pero ya he esperado demasiado- le dije saliendo de la casa e internándome en el bosque con un par de pasos ligeros tras de mi

-¿A dónde vas Alice?- le pregunte

-Iré a ver a Jasper, estoy segura que Bella le regreso a la normalidad, quiero ver que este bien- me dijo, yo sonreí y la deje ir conmigo, al llegar a la casa solo escuche el débil palpitar del corazón de Jasper, pero Bella no estaba, busque su aroma en el bosque y halle su rastro

-Suerte hermano- me dijo Alice abrazándome, yo le respondí el abrazo y después ella entro a la casa y yo salí en busca de Bella.

El rastro me llevo a Seattle, a un departamento, al llegar llame a la puerta pero nadie contesto, gire la perilla y estaba abierto, así que entre cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de mi, escuche el lugar y pude distinguir un sonido extraño, era rápido y ágil como el sonido de las alas de un colibrí el cual me llevo a Bella, estaba en una habitación del apartamento, se encontraba sentada a lado del ventanal mirando el cielo, aquel sonido grácil y ligero era su corazón, me acerque y pude ver que el color pálido de su piel se había vuelto crema, que sus ojos grises tenían mas brillo, sus labios seguían siendo color rojo carmesí, su cabello parecía relucir mas que nunca bajo los tenues rayos de sol y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ella me miro con tristeza y después volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Este fue el primer destino que tuvimos Jasper y yo pero cause muchos problemas y por eso nos mudamos a Forks, allí no hay a quien molestar, mas que a las ardillas y pájaros- me dijo mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba por sus carnosos labios, ella se levanto y se recostó en la cama mirando el techo, yo me senté en la otra orilla de la cama

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte, ella no me miro

-Traicionada, perdida, molesta, triste pero lo que más me preocupa…. ¿Me odias?- me pregunto mirándome con una tristeza infinita, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace

-Jamás podría odiarte- le dije soltándola y dándole las alianzas que alguna vez habíamos llevado, ella sonrío

-¿Quieres recuperar tus recuerdos?- me pregunto, yo estaba sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, ella estaba sentada mirándome, recargando su codo en las almohadas- Entenderé que hayas dado un sentido diferente a tu existencia ante mi desaparición, quizá lo mejor es que solo sigas adelante

-He pasado toda mi existencia y los últimos días de mi vida humana intentando saber que es lo que me hace falta, he intentado saber eso tan importante que no tengo y que hace que mi existencia carezca de sentido- le dije, ella sonrío, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y me beso, en ese momento todo se desvaneció, las preguntas, la incertidumbre, el pasado, en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo

-Espero que algún día me perdones- me dijo cuando se separo de mis labio y se dirijo a mi cuello, dándome un beso fugaz y después sentí como un par de cuchillas atravesar mi piel, me había mordido, la mire y ella se levanto

-¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunte tratando de levantarme pero todo comenzó a darme vueltas, algo imposible en los vampiros, ella se limito a ayudarme a acostarme en la cama

-Tranquilo _mon amour_, todo ira bien, yo estaré contigo hasta que ya no me necesites mas- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cabello, yo solo me vi envuelto por la oscuridad.

_**San Francisco, 20 de Junio de 1917**_

_Miraba la carta que descansaba sobre mi regazo ¿Por qué en este momento debía de llegar? Justo cuando había descartado la opción y pensaba en otro camino esta carta llegaba._

_-Hola mon amour, hay un clima increíble afuera ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?- escuche la melodiosa voz de mi prometida en el recibidor de la casa, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en ese papel, tanto que no me di cuenta cuanta aquella hermosa mujer estaba a mi lado y me quito el papel_

_-¡Deja eso!- le dije levantándome, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella lo estaba leyendo ya, su expresión pasó de ser tranquila a una de horror total, dejo caer la hoja y llevo sus manos a su boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosos ojos_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que te solicitasen para enlistarte en el ejército? ¡Por el amor de dios hoy cumples los dieciocho!- me dijo, pareciese que se desvanecería de un segundo a otro a si que la guíe al sillón_

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien- le dije tratando de calmarla pero ella se levanto furiosa_

_-¡Nada estará bien Edward! ¡Vas a la guerra no a una reunión social! Debe haber una manera de…- las palabras se desvanecieron y después se perdió su mirada_

_-¿Esta bien?- le pregunte_

_-Si, yo… tengo que irme- me dijo mientras salía apresuradamente, le daría su espacio después iría a hablar con ella, por ahora debía decírselo a mi padres._

_Horas mas tardes después de dejar a mi madre llorando y a mi padre consolándola salí de casa y me dirigí a la de mi Isabella, me recibió el mayordomo y me hizo esperar en la sala, me senté a esperar pero la discusión que había en el salón se comenzó a escuchar, al parecer Isabella discutía con su padre._

_-¡No puedo hacer nada Isabella!_

_-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Solo que no quieres hacerlo!¡Es la única opción!_

_-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡La respuesta es no!_

_-¡No estoy aquí para recibir un no como respuesta!_

_-No recibirás otra respuesta de mi parte_

_-¡Si pudiera hacerlo yo misma no estaría aquí! ¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarme_

_-No es lo correcto Isabella, lo sabes, es una decisión que le corresponde a él_

_-¡No puedo dejarlo al azar! ¡Hablamos de la vida del hombre al que amo!_

_-** Ma chérie **razona por favor en nuestra condición no podemos hacer nada_

_-¡No lo dejare morir! ¡Te juro que si algo le pasa te puedes ir olvidando de mi existencia! Aunque seguramente no tardare mucho en morir de tristeza_

_-**Je t'aime fille **Pero esta vez no voy a hacer nada_

_**-¡Je vous déteste!**- le grito Isabella y salio del salón furiosa hacia el jardín, yo me levante y fui tras ella, la encontré sentada en una de las bancas del lugar sollozando, me senté junto a ella y la abrace, ella me regreso el abrazo y lloro amargamente por un momento._

_-Todo estará bien Isabella, regresare por ti _**ma belle étoile**_- le dije, ella me miro_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Por supuesto que si, tu eres la única razón por la que regresare_

_-Entonces quiero que conserves esto y me lo devuelvas cuando regreses- me dijo dándome el anillo de compromiso- Y sabes que además llevas contigo mi corazón_

_**San Francisco, 20 de Noviembre de 1918**_

_El tren comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad ante la llegada a la siguiente estación, la cual era mi destino, no espere a que se parara totalmente cuando yo ya estaba saltando del tren, pues realmente no me importaba, había sobrevivido a la guerra, no iba a morir por bajar de un tren que aun no se detenía del todo, mire a mi alrededor, las caras me eran indiferente, recorrí la estación con la mirada hasta que encontré a quien buscaba, era como ver de nuevo el sol o una estrella, ella me miro, me sonrío y se acerco a mi a paso lento sin despegar su mirada de la mía_

_-Bienvenido a casa- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo me quede por un momento paralizado pero su calidez me envolvió y la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, sin llegar a lastimarla, había extrañado tanto sus suave piel, su embriagante calor y su inigualable esencia de fresias _

_-Estoy de regreso- le dije mientras besaba su cien y la miraba aun sin poder creerlo_

_-Vamos, debes estar exhausto- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me alejaba de toda esa multitud, no miraba a donde nos dirigíamos, yo solo tenia ojos para ella, como su hermoso cabello marrón se mecía a la par de sus pasos, como ese vestido se amoldaba a su perfecta figura, como por fin volvía a ver su deslumbrante belleza y como mi corazón sentía alivio de regresar, llegamos a un coche, tomaron mi escaso equipaje y el chofer me saludo._

_-Bienvenido a casa señor Masen- me dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto y después se fue a su asiento, abrí la puerta para el ángel que me acompañaba, ella me sonrío y subió y yo tras ella._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras **mon amour**?- me pregunto sigilosamente, yo tome su mano y la bese_

_-Ahora estoy perfecta **mon divin déesse**- ella me sonrío ante las palabras de amor que le dedicaba como antes de marcharme, ella puso una de sus calidas manos en mi mejilla mientras me miraba intensamente, mirada que había añorado estos diecisiete meses_

_-Ojala hubiera podido ahorrarte tanto dolor, hubiera sido capaz de dar mi vida por que no te hubieras marchado- me dijo mientras comenzaba a llorara, con una mano borre el rastro de la lagrima y con la otra tome la mano de ella que estaba en mi rostro y le bese la palma de la mano_

_-He vuelto, ahora estoy aquí_

_-Así es, has vuelto_

_-Ahora te regreso esto- le dije sacando una pequeña caja de mi chaqueta del uniforme militar, saque el anillo, ella me sonrío y me tendió su mano en la que yo puse el anillo de nuevo- ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?_

_-Tu madre quiere que sea en primavera del próximo año_

_-Por supuesto que no… será el 20 de Diciembre de este año_

_-Bien, entonces ese día será- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y unía sus calidos labios con los míos, yo me sentí torpe, al principio me costo trabajo seguir el delicado movimiento y fui hasta un poco brusco pero ella me guío y después recordé la calidez de estar con ella y me acople al sutil movimiento, me costaría un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme de nuevo a la sociedad después de ir a la guerra pero estando con ella estaba seguro que lo lograría._

_-_**Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie**- _me dijo en un susurro, a lo que yo me sentí desarmado y desorientado, esas palabras carecían de significado… había olvidado el significado, me sentí aterrorizado ya que el sonido de las armas, los gritos y la desesperación seguían zumbando en mis oídos, pero aquel hermoso ángel se limito a abrazarme, me tranquilice al pensar que aquella calidez me ayudaría de ahora en adelante._

_**Chicago, Illinois 20 de Diciembre de 1918**_

_Estaba nervioso, ni siquiera cuando esperaba ser transferido a territorio europeo para la guerra me había sentido tan ansioso ¿Cómo era posible que me encontrara en este estado solo con estar parado frente al altar de una iglesia? Estaba seguro que a mis compañeros de batallón les haría mucha gracia verme aquí sumamente nervioso con un Chaqué, de levita y pantalón negro, chaleco gris, camisa blanca y un corbaton gris._

_-Tranquilo Edward, todo estará bien- me dijo mi padre poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro_

_-Ya esta retrasada ¿Qué tal si no viene?- le dije preocupado mirando mi reloj de pulso_

_-Las novias deben llegar elegantemente tarde o acaso… ¿te estés retractando?_

_-Por supuesto que no- le dije firme a lo que mi padre sonrío, todos en la iglesia guardaron silencio cuando la marcha nupcial de Félix Mendelssohn comenzó a sonar, yo escuchaba el latir desbocado de mi corazón, mi garganta seca y mis manos sudar… lo cual desaparecían cuando vi aquella fina silueta entrar al recinto, la frágil figura estaba cubierta por un vestido blanco de seda, de manga larga y escote en "v" aquella fina prenda había sido diseñada especialmente para ella, era como un ángel, hermosa y perfecta, no sabia como había logrado que aquella hermosa criatura me amara pero siempre estaría agradecido, camino a pasos lentos del brazo de su padre por el pasillo, hasta que, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, llego a mi lado, mire su hermosos rostro, definitivamente era como una hermosa diosa, su hermoso cabello estaba impecablemente recogido y a su hermoso rostro lo cubría un ligero velo que la hacia mas irreal, yo le sonreí, pero cuando ella me sonrío supe que todo iría bien y fue así como la ceremonia comenzó, realmente no puse mucha atención en la ceremonia, solo podía ver a mi hermosa estrella y recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado para estar aquí_

_-¿Isabella tomas como esposo a Edward Anthony Masen para amarlo el resto de los días?- pregunto el padre_

_-Acepto- dijo ella con su melodiosa voz_

_-¿Edward tomas como esposa a Isabella Marie Vulturi para amarla el resto de los días?_

_-Acepto- dije firmemente_

_-El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre_

_A partir de allí todo fue perfecto, compramos una casa a las afueras de la ciudad donde el sol, los pájaros, las coloridas flores y el pasto tierno eran nuestros tranquilos compañeros, cada mañana despertaba a lado del amor de mi vida al salir del sol, ella me sonreía, me besaba y bajaba a hacer el desayuno, pasábamos los días tranquilos disfrutando de mi regreso, pero sin duda mi momento favorito del día era cuando caía la noche, ese era el momento en el cual podía disfrutar totalmente de mi mujer, tenerla en cuerpo y alma como si hubiéramos sido hechos para estar juntos una eternidad, su piel calida, sus besos dulces y su entrega me reconfortaban y me hacían el hombre mas dichoso haciendo que la amara cada día mas que el anterior ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera alguien amar tanto a alguien? Por ella era capaz de todo, si me pidiera una estrella, se la daría, si me pidiera el mar, se lo concedería, si me pidiera mi vida la entregaría sin duda alguna con solo recibir una deslumbrante sonrisa, un embriagante beso o una calida mirada._

_Las semanas comenzaron a pasar, unas semanas después de la boda mis padres y los padres de mi Isabella volvieron a nuestras vidas aunque a decir verdad mi esposa no estaba a gusto con sus padres, por esa razón ellos nos visitaban muy escasamente, sin embargo, mis padres estaban rebosantes de felicidad, estimaban a mi esposa como a una hija ¿Pero como no seria así? Isabella con una sonrisa era capaz de derretir el corazón mas frío así que lógicamente se había ganado a mis padres, sobre todo a mi padre que la adoraba, sobra decir que mi madre no me perdía de vista ni un segundo, argumentando la preocupación que le hice pasar por los diecisiete meses que estuve fuera y yo no me quejaba era reconfortante estar de regreso y no estar rodeado de muerte, caos, destrucción y perdida los cuales fueron escenario de mi pesadilla en Europa, lamentablemente una experiencia así no solo podías esconderla en tu mente y olvidarla, en el cuerpo seguía latente, la angustia, la adrenalina y el sentido de supervivencia asfixiándote, riéndose de ti e instalándose profundamente en tu cerebro haciéndolo difícil de borrar._


	9. Pasado II

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen :) y me siento muy apenada por haber puesto todas esas cosas anteriormente donde decía que quizá no continuaría con la historia y demás ya que fui muy __dramática y mal agradecida con las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme, no volverá a suceder y les prometo que terminare lo que he empezado :) Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A **ISA28, SERESLINDA, WHITHMUSICSONG Y POR SUPUESTO A MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA LUPITA A LA CUAL NO PUEDO ENVIARLE PM PARA AGRADECERLE PERSONALMENTE :(**_

**Pasado, la pieza faltante II**

**Edward POV**

_**Chicago, Illinois 1919**_

_Los días pasaban tranquilamente, últimamente mi padre y yo íbamos a hacer algunos tramites para mi partida a la universidad, así que me ausentaba de mi hogar, a mi pesar, toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde dejando a mi hermosa esposa, afortunadamente no estaba sola del todo, en las ultimas semanas a mi egreso, encontraba a nuestro padrino de bodas con ella, Carlisle Cullen, un hombre de alrededor tres años mayor que yo, veintitrés años tenia, de cabello dorado deslumbrante como el astro rey, de piel tan pálida como la nieve del invierno y peculiares ojos cafés dorados, estaba tranquilo que mi hermosa Isabella tuviera con quien conversar ya que no era dada a muchas amigas ya que todas las mujeres del lugar solían ser envidiosas y entrometidas, así que mi Isabella solía mantenerse lejos de ese tipo de personas, lo cual agradecía, ya teníamos demasiados problemas con mi dificultad, por algunos lapsos, de separar mi presente con mi dura experiencia en el frente en la guerra, por mas que luchaba tratando de suprimir ese impulso de emanar los recuerdos, las sensaciones y los ruidos, no podía, era muy difícil evitar ocultarlos a lo que mi esposa solo podía reconfortarme con su calidez cual niño._

_Una calida tarde del mes de Agosto llegue a casa, escuche sollozos en la sala y una conversación mientras yo me acercaba lentamente._

_-¿Qué es lo que hare Carlisle?- dijo mi esposa_

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien _**mon bel ange **_sabes que te ayudare- entre a la habitación y encontré a mi esposa en brazos de ese Cullen, de repente dejo de agradarme y solo quería arrancar de sus abrazos a mi esposa_

_-Buenas tardes- les salude fríamente, ella levanto la vista mientras se limpiaba aquellas gotas saladas que recorrían sus mejilla_

_-Llegaste antes cielo- me dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi y sonriéndome, mi expresión no cambio ¿Qué es lo que sucedía aquí? ¿Desde cuando mi esposa y mi padrino de bodas eran tan cercanos? Ella vio mi expresión __dura__ y miro a Carlisle._

_-Gracias por tu ayuda Carlisle, por favor dile a mis padres que iré en cuanto pueda con ellos- le dijo Isabella a lo que Carlisle asintió_

_-Con su permiso, que tengan una buena tarde- dijo Carlisle antes de salir de allí, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos la puerta cerrarse ante la partida del invitado_

_-Preparare la cena ¿Quieres algo en especial?- me dijo sin mirarme caminando a la cocina_

_-¿Qué es lo que sucedía aquí?- le pregunte sin miramientos_

_-Nada, no fue nada, solo conversábamos un tema un tanto delicado- me dijo aún sin mirarme dándome la espalda estando recargada en el marco de la puerta, lo cual me enojaba mas_

_-¿Qué clase de tema?- le pregunte acercándome a ella_

_-No es importante, solo olvídalo- me dijo volviendo a caminar a la cocina, yo la tome del brazo e hice que volteara a mirarme, ya no estaba con el humor para que ella me siguiera evadiendo _

_-¿Qué lo olvide? Encuentro a mi esposa en brazos de otro hombre llorando desconsoladamente y ¿Me dices que lo olvide? ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?¿Desde cuando te dedica palabras cariñosas en Frances?- le reclame furioso, ella no se encogió ante el tono de mi voz y mis demandas por saber que sucedía, alzo la barbadilla y me miro desafiante_

_-¿Crees que te engaño?- me dijo, resople molesto ¡Claro que lo había pensado! Y era lógico ante las circunstancias_

_-El se quedo mientras yo estuve fuera diecisiete meses, no te ha dejado sola ni un solo segundo desde mi regreso, cada que estoy ausente él viene ¿Qué quieres que piense ante eso?- le pregunte furioso, ella se soltó de mi agarre y me miro como nunca antes me había mirado, de manera fría y distante._

_-A él lo conozco desde muchísimo antes que tú, si hubiera querido estar con él cuando llegue aquí hubiera estado casada ya, me hubieras conocido como Isabella Marie Cullen ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Yo te escogí a ti! ¡Te esperé! ¡Me he mantenido a tu lado apoyándote y entregando todo de mí ¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que te engaño? __**¡**_**Vous êtes un imbécile!**_- me dijo mientras salía como alma que llevaba el diablo de la casa, yo no la seguí, con el temperamento de ella eso era como una sentencia de muerte, pase mis dedos por mi cabello desordenado y me senté en uno de los sillones, conforme fueron pasando los minutos me fui tranquilizando, dándome cuenta de todas las incoherencias que había dicho, me había dejado llevar por los celos e inseguridades que tanto había luchado por resguardar bajo llave pero que en esta ocasión lograron salir a tropel dejando a relucir todas las dudas que habían en mi interior pues era tan ilógica la suerte que había tenido al haber sido merecedor del amor de un ángel como ella, sabía que algún día despertaría y ella se esfumaría cual aire al soplar, siempre me había preguntado ¿Que había visto en mí?¿Por qué permanecía a mi lado?¿Porque me había esperado? Ella era tan deslumbrante y llena de vida, como una llama que nunca se apagaría, llamaba la atención de cualquiera, era con ver una deslumbrante luz en una inmensa oscuridad, estaba seguro que muchos hombre tuvieron propuestas para ella en mi ausencia, hombre mejores que yo entonces ¿Por qué había decidido esperarme?_

_No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, me levante cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, me levante rápidamente para comenzar a decir mi discurso de disculpas a mi esposa pero quien estaba parado allí frente a la puerta era mi padre, lo deje pasar y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde volví a desplomarme sobre un sillón, mi padre me observo por unos segundos, después negó y pellizco el puente de su nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar, otro además que había heredado yo, cuando estaba tratando de guardar la compostura._

_-Ahora Edward Anthony Masen ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Tu madre y yo estábamos en la casa de los Vulturi cuando llego su hija hecha una furia gritando insultos al viento en francés y me parece que en italiano y alemán, con el semblante de querer golpear a alguien- me dijo yo sonreí después de tantas horas, no podía imaginar a aquella frágil figura golpeando a alguien sin el riesgo de que se rompiera algunos dedos-¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?_

_-La acuse de engañarme con el doctor Carlisle Cullen- le dije, mi padre me miro estrupefacto como si le hubiera dicho que regresaría al frente a pelear_

_-¿Es una broma Anthony?- me dijo yo negué, su expresión fue cambiando de sorpresa a ira poco a poco, eso no significaba nada bueno - ¡¿Como es posible que hallas hecho algo así? ¡Isabella te espero diecisiete meses! ¡Ella no quiso que comentáramos nada pero en tu ausencia le llovieron propuesta de matrimonio de todo tipo de hombres! ¡Tu madre y yo entramos en pánico! ¡Juro que pensábamos raptarla y esconderla de los ojos de todos esos hombres! ¡Pero ella les sonreía amablemente y les decía que ya tenía un prometido! Se caso contigo ¡Por el amor de Dios Anthony! Declino el tener a servidumbre para hacerse cago de ti totalmente ¡¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Yo… estos últimos meses ella y Carlisle Cullen han estado conviviendo a diario, creí que era lo mejor para ella el distraerse un poco de mis dificultados para olvidar lo que pase en la guerra… ¡No sé! Ella podría cansarse de mí y simplemente irse con ese doctor que no tiene dificultades ni complejos al no haber ido a la guerra_

_-Eres un tonto hijo- me dijo sentándose a lado mío y poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro como apoyo, yo cubrí mi rostro con mis manos_

_-¡Lo sé!- le dije frustrado_

_-Tendrás que pedir perdón _

_-Lo hare de rodillas si es necesario- le dije, estuvimos así un par de minutos hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse, mi padre se levanto y yo alce la mirada, allí parada estaba Isabella_

_-Buenas noches señor Masen ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?- le pregunto mi esposa sonriéndole a mi padre_

_-No gracias Isabella, estaba por irme- le dijo sonriendo mi padre, ella asintió _

_-Espero que la señora Masen este mas tranquila - le dijo mi esposa a lo que mi padre le sonrío y la abrazo_

_-Se preocupo al verte en ese estado, pero ha de estar mejor… bueno yo me marcho, que tengan buena noches, con permiso- dijo y se marcho, estuvimos por un momento en silencio, ella tenia la vista perdida y parecía abatida, quería acercarme y reconfortarla pero no podía por las estupideces que había dicho antes_

_-Lo lamento- le dije, a lo que ella alzo la vista y me miro por unos momentos y después negó_

_-No tienes porque, puede que realmente te diera razones para dudar de mi yo… no importa ya porque me marcho, mis padre y yo nos marchamos- me dijo, mi mente quedo en blanco ante eso ¿Cómo que se marchaba?_

_-¿A que te refieres con que se van?- le pregunte, ella no podía irse, ella no podía dejarme_

_-No debimos quedarnos, lo nuestro nuca debió de suceder, fui egoísta y lo lamento_

_-¡No puedes marcharte! ¡Eres mi esposa!- le grite levantándome de nuevo enfurecido, ella no se inmuto- ¡No permitiré que vayas a ningún lado! ¡No me dejaras!_

_-Lo lamento Edward pero no hay otra alternativa, nosotros… no puedo decírtelo- me dijo mirándome con pesar_

_-¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?- ella aparto la mirada y cruzo los brazos- ¡¿Qué es lo que ocultas Isabella?_

_-Por favor Edward no hagas preguntas solo, déjame marchar_

_-No puedo hacer eso, ¡Ere mi todo Isabella! ¡Mi todo! Si ibas a dejarme no debiste aceptar casarte conmigo_

_-¡Lo sé! Y lo lamento, pero puedes iniciar de nuevo, para la memoria de los humanos es tan fácil olvidar, se que podrás comenzar de nuevo en algún momento, yo recordare por los dos en la existencia que me quede- me dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, yo estaba confundido ¿Se refirió a mi como humano? ¿Existencia?_

_-¿De que hablas Isabella?_

_-No puedo decírtelo pero no importa de cualquier manera Carlisle te ayudara_

_-¡No quiero la ayuda de Carlisle! ¡Solo quiero saber que sucede!_

_-No creo que sea buena idea que lo sepas, será más fácil para ti avanzar si ignoras los detalles_

_-¡No quiero ignorar los detalles!- le dije comenzando a desesperarme, ella me miro con indecisión y se mordió su labio, señal de nerviosismo, suspiro y recorrió la habitación hasta quedar a lado de la ventana_

_-A mis padre y a mi nos persiguen, llevamos muchísimo tiempo huyendo, se suponía que no nos quedaríamos pero no quise marcharme, después de discutir con mis padres aceptaron quedarse pensando que quien nos persigue se había dado por vencido al no saber nada de ellos por un par de años, pero nos equivocamos, ellos seguían nuestro rastro y ahora debemos huir antes de que nos alcancen _

_-¿Quién los persigue?- le pregunte, ella guardo silencio y después suspiro mirando a través de la ventana la oscura y fría noche_

_-La guardia de mis tíos_

_-¿Guardia, tíos de que hablas? Tus padres son hijos únicos, nunca hablan de familia_

_-No, mi padre tiene dos hermanos Aro y Cayo, son personas malas que me buscan_

_-¿Por qué no le dices a las autoridades, la policía?- le dije a lo que ella sonrío amargamente_

_-No podrían hacer nada… Edward nosotros no somos normales, mis padres, Carlisle y yo, somos ante los ojos de los humanos monstruos- me dijo mirándome seria_

_-No te comprendo_

_-Edward, mis padres y Carlisle son vampiros y yo soy mitad vampiro mitad humano_

_-¿Bromeas cierto?- le dije sonriendo tratando de encontrar la gracia pero ella se mantuvo seria_

_-No, es la verdad, mis tíos me buscan para reclutarme en su guardia y para matar a mis padres, hemos huido de ellos mas de un siglo- ella me dijo tranquilamente como si nuestra conversación tratara del clima, yo me sentía confundido y mareado, así que me senté aun procesando toda esa información _

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte_

_-119 nací en Francia el 13 de Septiembre de 1800- me dijo, no podía creerlo, tenia una esposa de apariencia de diecisiete años pero que había vivido mas de un siglo_

_-Te lo advertí, era mejor que no lo supieras, pero ya no tiene importancia, Carlisle no ha de tardar en llegar, yo debo marcharme, fue un gusto conocerte Edward- me dijo mientras salía de la sala a paso rápido alzando su vestido para no tropezar con el, yo logre reaccionar y fui tras ella y la retuve._

_-No me importa lo que eres, podrías ser el mismo diablo y no tendría miedo de ti, te daría mi alma si fuera necesario pero por favor no te marches- le dije, ella me miro y en su mirar se reflejo sufrimiento_

_-Por favor no, no me pidas eso, estarás mejor sin mí_

_-¿Cómo podría estar mejor sin ti si te llevas mi corazón contigo?- le dije, ella comenzó a llorar y se acerco a mi dándome un tierno beso con sabor salado_

_-Que lindo, le dará mucho gusto saber a los amos Aro y Cayo que su sobrina esta casada- dijo una voz tras nosotros_

_-Lastima que nadie les dirá nada ya que no saldrán de esta habitación- dijo Carlisle entrando a la sala, voltee y pude ver a seis personas allí, pálidas, de ojos rojos carmesí y facciones perfectas _

_-¿Ustedes creen que pueden con nosotros?- dijo uno de ellos_

_-Ya los tenemos arrinconados- dijo otro_

_-Además que tenemos un bocadillo- dijo otro de ellos, se escucho un gruñido atravesar la habitación, no supe de donde vino hasta que mi esposa se paro frente a mi_

_- Ni lo pienses, antes de que te acerques lo suficiente a él ya habré terminado contigo- le dijo Isabella_

_-¿En verdad? Solo eres una niña mimada que no sabe nada de combates_

_-¿Eso crees? Podría terminar contigo en un parpadeo, Carlisle por favor llévalo lejos de aquí- le dijo Isabella a Carlisle el se acerco a mi pero yo retrocedí_

_-No me marchare sin ella- le dije_

_-Que bueno porque de todas maneras no dejare que se vayan- dijo otro de los integrantes del grupo que acababa de llegar comenzando a acercarse, le faltaba un par de pasos para llegar a nosotros cuando Isabella le derribo y le gruño, fue como un rugido de un felino, y comenzaron a pelear, no podía percibir los movimientos con claridad ya que se movían rápidamente solo escuche el sonido de desgarre, un alarido de dolor y segundos después Isabella estaba al otro lado de la habitación con el cuerpo de su contrincante despedazado_

_-Así que quieres pelear- le dijo otro y se lanzo a Isabella, yo como acto reflejo avance un paso pero Carlisle me detuvo_

_-Por favor no te muevas de aquí- me dijo, yo asentí y el se integro a la lucha, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Isabella y Carlisle había terminado con esos seis vampiros haciéndolos pedazos y sacándolos al jardín para prenderle fuego a los restos, yo estaba en shock por todo lo que había visto__,mi Isabella, mi frágil esposa había matado a cuatro de los vampiros, su semblante se había vuelo amenazador y felino cual depredador_

_-¿Te encuentras bien Edward?- me pregunto Isabella parada a unos pasos de mi, yo asentí- Todo estará bien, tranquilo, no te lastimare_

_-¿Cómo te encuentras Edward?- me pregunto Carlisle, yo seguía en shock, Cullen iba a acercarse a mi pero Isabella lo detuvo y negó, el doctor salio de allí, Isabella se alejo un paso, yo seguía sin moverme_

_-No debí involúcrate en esto, lo lamento tanto- me dijo sentándose en el sillón y tapando su cara con sus manos, yo me acerque y la abrace, ella me miro sorprendida_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte_

_-Mate a cuatro vampiros frente a ti y tu me ¿Preguntas si estoy bien?- me pregunto con asombro_

_-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?_

_-Por lo menos estar asustado_

_-Lo estaba, por ti, no quería que nada te sucediera- ella me sonrío amargamente_

_-Eres un tanto peculiar, pero eso no cambia nada, lo lamento, en verdad lo siento- me dijo con arrepentimiento reflejado en sus ojos y después se lanzo a mi cuello y lo que paso después… realmente no estoy seguro, desperté, según Carlisle, una mes después de haber quedado inconciente en la sala de mi casa, estaba en Alaska y al parecer no recordaba nada de mis últimos tres años, cuando trataba de recordar me topaba con pared, solo escuchaba una tierna voz llamándome de día y de noche diciéndome que no la olvidara ¿Pero como iba a olvidar algo que ni siquiera recordaba?_

_Pase un año en aquel desolado lugar rodeado de nieve sin vivir realmente, solo me levantaba, apenas comía y me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana los copos de nieve caer, hasta una tarde de Agosto a mi mente vino el nombre de una ciudad: Chicago, logre convencer a mi doctor de ir allá, esperaba encontrar respuestas allí pero al llegar todo sucedió tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta estaba muriendo de gripe española y al otro momento estaba siendo convertido en un vampiro y teniendo una pista de lo que buscaba: a mi esposa ¿Su nombre? ¿Su edad? ¿Su apariencia? Eran desconocidos para mí, solo sabia que debía encontrarla. Dos años y tres meses después de mi transformación, encontré una tumba que decía I. M. V. 1899- 1919._

* * *

><p><em>Un beso y una abrazo y espero les haya gustado :)<em>

_Atte: Isa_


	10. El final de la espera

**DISCALIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SM**

**Bueno pues qui un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten :)**

**El fin de la espera**

**Edward POV**

Fui despertando poco a poco, abrí mis ojos y se tardaron en acostumbrar a la luz, mire el techo por unos minutos hasta que mis sentidos despertaron completamente, me levante y respire, había sido como haber estado atrapado en un profundo sueño del cual no podía escapar, hasta que termino, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, hasta que percibí una melodía tranquila venir del salón del departamento, me levante y fui hacia allí, frente al piano estaba Isabella, sonreí al recordar que no la había escuchado tocar desde hacia un siglo, literalmente, por las tardes cuando recién nos habíamos casado ella solía tocar para mi, me fascinaba el como sus dedos parecían volar sobre las teclas siempre capaz de convertir la música en un susurro del viento o el dulce sonido de una ola, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado en el banco, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, como en el pasado, solía decirme que cuando la música la envolvía era como estar sola en medio de la nada, solo ella y el piano, nadie mas, me acerque a su oído y le susurre lo que tantas veces le había dicho en el pasado:

-Eres tan cruel Isabella, te encierras en tu propio mundo, por favor no me abandones- ella, dejo de tocar abrió los ojos y me miro

-Jamás seria capaz de dejarte- me contesto como siempre mientras por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima, yo la limpie con mi pulgar, ella tomo mi mano y la dejo en su mejilla mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

-Me abandonaste- le dije, su gesto se convirtió en uno de dolor

-No lo entiendes- me susurro mientras soltaba mi mano y se levantaba del banco dio unas pasos y después se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos y dándome la espalda, yo gruñí ¿Por qué siempre tenia que huir? La había estado buscando más de un siglo y cuando por fin la encontraba ella volvía a alejarse

-¿Por qué corres siempre?- le pregunte malhumorado

-Porque se que vendrás por mi- me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír ante su respuesta

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunte

-Era lo mejor

-¿Para quién? Porque para mi no lo fue, el año de tu partida que pase como humano fue un martirio total ¡Te llevaste mis recuerdos! ¡Día y noche escuchaba tu voz llamándome pero no podía verte! ¡Era un caos total, apenas dormía, apenas comía por tratar de recordarte y después cuando me convirtió Carlisle todo empeoro así que no me digas que lo hiciste por mi Isabella!

-¡Yo no quería que te convirtieran!, ese no era plan, se supondría que encontrarías a alguien más, tendrías hijos, tendrías nietos y morirías junto a la humana que hubiera podido curar tus heridas- me dijo volteando a verme, mientras seguía llorando, esta vez no causo efecto alguno en mi ¿Me estaba diciendo que ella me quería muerto?

-Esto arruino tus planes de iniciar de nuevo ¿Cierto? Hubiera sido mas fácil para ti que hubiera muerto por la gripe española, te hubieras librado del humano que tanto te persiguió y del cual te cansaste ¡Solo fui un juego para ti!- le grite furioso, ella me miro como solamente me había mirado una vez, con odio y resentimiento

-¡No te atrevas a decir de nuevo que solo fuiste un juego para mi! ¡Jamás lo repitas! ¡No entiendes nada!- me respondió enojada, se estaba haciendo la victima, bufe y mi mal genio aumento

-¡Entonces explícame que es lo que piensas! Sigues sin dejarme escuchar tus pensamientos ¿Por qué me dejaste? Te amaba, cuando me dijiste que eras lo entendí… ¿Por que dejaste de amarme? Bueno, si es que acaso me amaste alguna vez- le reclame, al momento de escuchar mis palabras la expresión de furia de ella se desvaneció, volviéndose su semblante de nuevo sombrío, suspiro y desvío la mirada

-Tienes razón quizá nunca te ame- me dijo, sin mirarme ¡Me sentía tan frustrado! ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso? Había pasado más de un siglo buscándola y ahora ella solo me decía que el que estuviera vivo era un error

-¿Solías jugar con humanos a menudo? ¿Cuántos hubo antes que yo?- le logre decir, mi voz salio amenazante y fría, ella sonrió amargamente y negó- ¡Por lo menos merezco una explicación Isabella! ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Espere un siglo por respuestas!

-Tienes razón, creo que es lo mínimo que mereces- me dijo mirándome y sentándose de nuevo en el banco del piano, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, su vista se perdió en los años, recordando- Llevábamos huyendo mas de setenta años, jamás nos quedábamos mas de cinco años en un lugar, íbamos de aquí a allá con el temor de que nos encontraran, nunca nos relacionábamos con nadie mas, tenia prohibido hablar con cualquier humano, pero en el verano de 1900 encontramos a Carlisle en New York y el convenció a mis padre de que me dieran mas libertad, claro que con cierta dificultad, pero el lo logro y mas tarde convenció a mis padres de dejarme viajar por un tiempo con él, dieciséis años para ser exactos, recorrí tantos lugares, descubrí tantas cosas, conocí tantos humanos, por primera vez me sentí libre de hacer preguntas, me sentí libre de vivir, después de esa magnifica experiencia fui a donde mis padres planeaban instalarse definitivamente: San Francisco junto a Carlisle, el primer día que había llegado ya tenia a mi madre poniendo uno de esos incómodos vestidos y arrastrándome a una fiesta para nosotros, nadie nos vio entrar, así evitamos que las personas se empezaran a aglomerar a nuestro alrededor dando palabras falsas, platicamos con humanos que no eran tan superficiales pero después de un tiempo me canse de escuchar y camine por el elegante salón hasta que algo llamo mi atención, era como una llama entre la oscuridad, algo que no podía pasar desapercibido pues ante el mar de cabelleras rubias, negras y castañas había un color peculiar, un color entre pelirrojo y castaño, un color bronce, no me di cuenta de mis pasos hasta que llegue frente a aquel hombre, me sentí nerviosa por primera vez en mi existencia, mi estomago era un caos total, mis manos sudaban y la voz no me salía, respire profundo un par de veces he hice un comentario nada inteligente a aquel gallardo joven, me respondió sin mirarme con un semblante de aburrimiento, sinceramente me vi tentada a mirar dentro de sus pensamientos con mi escudo pero me contuve, eso era mal educado y grosero, así que seguí haciendo comentarios torpes con el sonido del latir de mi corazón en mis oídos, para mi apenas eran audibles mis palabras hasta que ese joven me miro yo… quede atrapada bajo el hechizo de esos profundos ojos verdes, podría decir que deje de respirar y que hasta mi corazón se detuvo, esos procesos vitales para cualquier ser vivo se detuvieron en mi, pues eso ya no era lo que me mantenía viva, ya no eran indispensables para mi, lo único que necesitaba era ese mirar, mirar de un joven que me observo con desinterés así que salí huyendo de allí segundos después de que el se volviera a mirarme- me dijo sonriendo amargamente, yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ciertamente ella había salido apresuradamente de mi alcance después que me girara a mirarla, siempre había pensado que la había asustado mi forma de mirarla, sobra decir que al llegar a casa y recordar que había asustado a aquella hermosa señorita choque mil veces con la pared pero …

-¿Desinterés?- le pregunte

-Cuando llegue ni siquiera me miraste, bueno y cuando lo hiciste yo estaba aterrada, generalmente se me daba bien leer a los humanos pero tu mirada fue… no se, yo lo descifre como desinterés y al escuchar mis pensamientos hacia a ti, me asuste y corrí, no quería que pensaras que estaba loca, además que no sabia que me sucedía y eso me atemorizaba, al llegar a casa hable con mi madre, le explique lo que me había sucedido, y ella solo dijo "_Eso ma belle fille, c'est l'amour"_ Yo la mire y negué, era tan ilógico que con solo mirar a alguien pudiera nacer un sentimiento como ese, los días pasaron y volvimos a encontrarnos, sobra decir que cada día me era mas difícil separarme de ti, era tan dichosa, podía perderme en mis pensamientos por horas, solo rememorando lo que habíamos pasado juntos en el día, a Carlisle le hacia mucha gracia mi estado pero era feliz por mi, se acerco a ti y se hizo tu amigo para decirme mas acerca de ti… Carlisle era para mi un hermano, un amigo, un confidente y un padre, el que el me ayudara con eso hacia todo tan irreal… por eso cuando la realidad se presento frente a mi, sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía poco a poco, la guardia de mis tíos estaban tras de nosotros de nuevo, mi padre de inmediato tomo las medidas necesarias para huir de San Francisco, fue la primera vez que discutí con mi padre, no quería alejarme de ti, era demasiado egoísta como para ver que tu no pertenecías a nuestro mundo, no quería creerlo, pero en verdad podía ser que para nosotros no hubiera un futuro, ese día salí corriendo de casa hasta el campo, donde encontré a mi razón de vivir, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente fue el 17 de Marzo de 1917 cuando el me dijo que sus intenciones conmigo era mas que una amistad, yo no le dije lo que sentía ya que lo asustaría, pero de nuevo la esperanza regreso a mi y cuando regrese enfrente a mi padre con la ayuda de Carlisle y mi madre y fue así como nos quedamos allí.

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste? ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea hacia nosotros?

-Madure, era una niña malcriada que no le importaba nada mas, yo te quería a ti y te tendría, nada era mas trascendental para mi que el intentar tenerte a mi lado para siempre así tuviera que pedirle a Carlisle que te convirtiera ya que mi padre se negaba… era inevitable que algún día debía salir de mi burbuja y ver la realidad, cuando supe que la guardia nos vigilaba de cerca, me odie por haberte involucrado en eso, decía odiar a todo lo que te hería pero hipócritamente yo te estaría hiriendo a lo largo también, solo había dos opciones frente a mi el convertirte y sentenciarte a morir conmigo o dejarte ir, que vivieras… no dude al hacer mi elección

_-"Puedes iniciar de nuevo, para la memoria de los humanos es tan fácil olvidar, se que podrás comenzar de nuevo en algún momento, yo recordare por los dos en la existencia que me quede_"- le dije repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho el ultimo día que la había visto, ella asintió

-¡Yo no quería esto para ti! ¡No debía robarte tu vida! ¡Se suponía que no tendrías que vivir toda una eternidad! ¡No debía de llevarme el sonido de tu corazón para condenarte a una existencia en la cual te arrastraría a huir conmigo! Solo debía llevarme los malos recuerdos de tus últimos años y tu podrías continuar sin saber nada de mi, ni recordar nada de esa maldita guerra que tanto te atormentaba, debía dejarte ir ¡Debía convencerte de que ya no te amaba para alejarte de mi! Realmente no se que salio mal cuando te quite los recuerdos- me dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con el ceño fruncido… ahora entendía todo, ella simplemente pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor por mi, un humano, sonreí de nuevo al ver su ceño fruncido, esa era mi expresión favorita, solía hacerla cuando aquellos recuerdos de la guerra solían atormentarme, ella solía acostarse a mi lado mientras yo la abrazaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello y escondía mi rostro en su cuello… me quede paralizado al saber hasta ahora que era lo que ella hacia con ello

-Mirabas a través de mi mente mis recuerdos de la guerra ¿No es así? Sufrías conmigo todo esos malos momentos- le dije, ella se paro y me miro para después asentir

-Me sentía tan inútil al no poder detener tu sufrimiento, era mi manera de decirte que allí estaba para ti- me dijo mientras yo me levantaba, camine a ella y la abrace, ella estaba tensa pero poco a poco se relajo y comenzó a sollozar

-Tranquila _ma belle déesse _todo estará bien ahora- le susurre tratando de reconfórtala, estuvimos un momento así hasta que escuche los pensamientos de Jasper entrar al edificio y después toco la puerta- Esta abierto

-No se que estaba pensando en desaparecer de esa manera cunado la guardia esta tras ustedes- dijo Jasper fríamente mientras me miraba con rencor

-Lo lamento pero no podía aplazar mas la espera- le dijo Isabella saliendo de mis brazos y enfrentando a su hermano posesivo

-Bien, es mejor marcharnos, regresar a Italia y evitar problemas, tus tíos viene para acá- le dijo Jasper caminando a ella y tomándola de la mano para comenzar a jalarla fuera del departamento

-¿Mi tíos vienes? ¿Por lo del falso juicio?- le dijo Isabella soltándose del agarre de Jasper, a lo que él solo asintió, intente escuchar lo que pensaba pero su mente estaba en blanco- ¿Sabes que vienen y aun así quieres marcharte? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¡No podemos dejarlos!

-¡No hay opción!- dijo Jasper

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, no después de encontrarlo tu puedes marcharte pero yo no iré a ningún lado, aquí es a donde pertenezco… donde pertenecemos Jasper

-¡No Isabella! ¡No pertenecemos aquí! ¡Nuestro lugar es en Italia!

-¡Sabes que odio ese lugar! ¿Por qué querría regresar?

- ¡Porque esa seria una manera de salvarlos! ¡Llegar antes de que tus tíos partan de Volterra!- dijo Jasper enfurecido leí su mente y si tenia la intención de ayudarnos pero también quería alejar a Isabella de aquí

-¡No huiré más!- le grito Isabella tomando mi mano, yo la mire y le sonreí, trazando círculos con mi pulgar en su mano para transmitirle un poco de paz

-¿Te enfrentaras a ellos? Sabes como terminara eso- le dijo Jasper

-Los esperaremos, se quien puede apoyarnos en la guerra- dijo Isabella

-¿Quiénes?- le pregunto Jasper de mala gana

-Ya lo veras solo tengo que ir a Port Townsend - le dijo soltando mi mano y acercándose a él, tomo el rostro de Jasper entre sus manos y le sonrío, estuvieron así un par de segundos, sabia que ella estaba hablando con él en su mente bajo su escudo, poco a poco la mala cara de Jasper cambio y asintió a lo que le dijo Isabella y salio de la habitación.

-Iré contigo- le dije, ella negó

-Tu lugar es con tu familia en este momento, regresare pronto, mientras Jasper les ayudara un poco enseñándoles como defenderse de un Vulturi- me dijo sonriendo acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano izquierda

-No pienso dejarte marchar

-Volveré pronto- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba "_Solucionaremos esto, para poder pasar una eternidad juntos tranquilamente" _ella pensó, yo la mire y le sonreí

-Eso es lo que mas quiero- le dije, ella asintió, dio media vuelta y se alejo a velocidad vampirica, después de un momento regrese a la realidad y camine hacia la salida del departamento, salí y tomo el pomo de la puerta para cerrar cuando vi un destello en mi mano izquierda, mi alianza, sonreí, había entrado en un estado de shock cuando había escuchado sus pensamientos por fin que no me había percatado que ella me había puesto la alianza en mi dedo, de donde nuca se debió de mover, baje y en la calle pude ver a Jasper recargado en un auto, al mirarme se enderezo y camino hasta internase en el bosque y de allí comenzar a correr sin pensar nada y sin dirigirme la palabra, esto seria difícil, debíamos hablar para aclarar la cosas, ya que debía de darse cuenta que Isabella sufría ante sus reacciones hacia nosotros, no podía seguir así, enviándole sutilmente el mensaje de que tenia que escoger entre él y yo… bueno ya pensaría mas adelante que haría por ahora debía concentrarme en le pelea próxima

* * *

><p>Y la espera termino :)<p>

Nos leemos pronto


	11. El regreso a casa

**Dscalimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

_Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad los ap__recio mucho :) Y pues espero les guste el capitulo ya que oficialmente quedan dos capitulo :)_

**El regreso a casa**

**Edward POV**

Todos estábamos tras nuestra casa mirando a Jasper pelear con Emmett… por tercera vez en el día y como las veces anteriores Emmett termino de la misma manera, tirado en el suelo derrotado. Se suponía que Jasper nos enseñaba como defendernos para la agradable visita de los Vulturi dentro de algunos días, todos ya habíamos peleado por lo menos una vez con Jasper y todos habíamos terminado igual, en el suelo con Jasper peligrosamente cerca que con cualquier movimiento podría terminar con nuestra existencia pero que afortunadamente no sucedería, no por lo menos si quería evitar que Bella lo matase, deje mis pensamientos de lado cuando escuche un débil sonido acercarse, era como el ritmo de un pequeño tambor o el aleteo de un ave, por supuesto que era mi Bella pero no venía sola ya que alrededor del sonido de su corazón se escuchaban suaves roces en las hojas del suelo, eran nueve personas mas, todos vampiros, lo cual comúnmente seria una amenaza pero si ellos venían con Bella seguramente vendrían a ayudar, comenzaron a acercarse los visitantes al mismo tiempo que mi familia y Jasper se paraban junto a mi a la orilla del bosque, segundos después pudimos ver a nuestros visitantes, los cuales se quedaron internos en el bosque, la primera en salir fue mi hermosa esposa, llevaba la misma ropa que hacía dos días, que era el tiempo que había pasado desde nuestra charla en su departamento, su blusa blanca estaba llena de polvo al igual que sus pantalones de mezclilla y su cabello pero no importaba, para mi era la visión mas increíble que lograba quitarme un innecesario aire que no necesitaba mi cuerpo muerto, ella avanzo a mi con una sonrisa y yo comencé a avanzar a ella como si se tratase de una atracción magnética, por un momento todo desapareció solo estaba ella y su reluciente sonrisa y la calidez de sus ojos.

-Bienvenida- le dije, ella ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

-Es bueno estar de regreso- me dijo, después volteó su mirada al bosque-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación por escrito?- le dijo Bella a nuestros invitados, los cuales comenzaron a salí poco a poco dejándose ver.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa, espero se sientan cómodos- les dijo Esme sonriéndolos de manera cálida como la perfecta anfitriona que era.

-Ellos con algunos amigos, ellos son Kate, Laurent, Charlote, Peter, Diego, Fred, Sara, Kevin y Kristie- nos dijo Bella mientras los nuevos daban un paso al frente cuando mencionaban su nombre, todos ellos nos sonreían como si se tratase del primer día en el jardín de niños.

-¿Se conocieron en la guardia?- pregunto interesado Carlisle

-Así es, estuvimos allí un par de meses pero cuando dejaron de necesitarnos quisieron deshacerse de nosotros- dijo Diego

-Pero no les fue fácil y huyeron- concluyó Rosalie

-No, nosotros somos humanos convertidos temporalmente en vampiros con la mordida de Cayo, la encargada de terminar con nosotros por lo tanto era su sobrina- dijo al que distinguí como Fred

-Ella nos ayudo a escapar- dijo Sara sonriéndole a Bella

-No fue nada, se los debía después de todo lo que ustedes hicieron por los Vulturi- dijo Bella sin importancia

-Bella suele minimizar las cosas, quitarles importancia pero ella hizo mucho por nosotros, arriesgo su existencia y desafió a sus tíos solo por darnos otra oportunidad de vivir- dijo Irina con agradecimiento sincero en su voz

-Así es, por eso cuando nos dijo que necesitaba nuestra ayuda no lo dudamos ni un segundo, nunca dejaríamos a nuestro líder y hermana- expresó Laurente con lealtad en su mirada, Bella les sonrío

-Muchas gracias en verdad jamás terminare de agradecerles el que nos estén ayudando- les agradeció Bella

-Y por lo que nos dijiste, esta familia es importante para ti ¿No es así?- dijo Kristie

-¿No lo ves? Ella encontró a alguien especial aquí- comentó Charlote con una sonrisa

-La dura Bella encontró de lo que siempre se burlaba, el amor- se burlo de mi Bella la rubia llamada Kate

-¿Y quien es el afortunado? Quizá el rubio- dijo Sara, claro, siempre relacionaban a Bella con Carlisle así que con mi mal genio no pude reprimir un gruñido a lo que Bella me sonrío y tomo mi mano

-No, Carlisle es como un padre para mi, el me conoce desde que nací, al amor de mi existencia lo conocí un siglo después- les dijo mi hermosa esposa

-Vaya, ¿Pero que sucedió? Tu tienes más de dos siglos ¿Qué los separo?- pregunto el chico llamado Diego al momento que mi mandíbula se tensaba al recordar el motivo por el cual ella me había olvidado.

-Es una larga historia que estoy segura los Cullen querrán contarles y bueno ellos son Carlisle, su esposa Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward- les dijo presentándonos

-Gracias por su ayuda, en verdad lo apreciamos y estaremos en deuda por siempre con ustedes- les dijo Carlisle

-No se preocupen, nosotros cuidamos de los nuestros y como Bella y Jasper son parte de su familia también lo son ustedes para nosotros, son nuestra familia- les dijo Laurent que al parecer él era quien llevaba el mando.

-Bien señoritas dejen de cursilerías y vamos a entrenar estoy seguro que están oxidados- les dijo Jasper a lo que los recién llegados sonrieron

-Bella pelea conmigo, esta vez te ganare- le dijo Kevin

-Me encantaría pero como ya escuchaste soy algo así como humana, necesito un buen baño y dormir- le dijo Bella sonriéndoles- Carlisle ¿Podrías contarles por favor todo lo que sucede?

-Claro, ve a descansar- le contesto Carlisle

-Gracias- le dijo mi Bella esposa, estrecho mi mano y entramos a la casa para dirigirnos a la habitación que Esme le había dado

-Te ves exhausta ¿Quieres algo de comer?- le pregunté al ver sus ojeras y su inminente fatiga.

-No, gracias, me bañare y dormiré un poco- me dijo mientras me sonreía y entraba al baño, me senté en un sillón que había a lado de la cama a esperar mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de la ropa resbalar por su piel y el ruido del agua caer. Minutos después ella salió con una pijama de le había dado Alice de color azul, me gustaba ese color en contraste con su piel, ella me sonrío mientras se acercaba a mi, yo le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente y ella se sentó en mi regazo recargado su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo aspiraba su fresca esencia.

-Te extrañe- me dijo suavemente.

-Y yo a ti- le conteste, ella sonrió contra mi cuello

-Estoy cansada, no he dormido en estos dos días, supongo que mi sistema todavía no se acostumbra ser del todo medio humano de nuevo y creo que he olvidado como dormir- me dijo en un susurro, yo la levante y la recosté en la cama, la cubrí con las sábanas y me recosté a su lado, ella me busco y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura como si quisiera impedir que me fuera, como si dejarla pasara por mi mente, por supuesto que yo jamás la dejaría de nuevo.

-Me encanta tu olor a sol, es tan reconfortante- me dijo quedamente

-Y a mi me embriaga tu olor a fresias- le dije para después besar su frente, ella me estrecho más entre sus frágiles brazos y minutos después se quedo dormida, yo mire su rostro sereno dormir, era tan pacifico y tranquilo su gesto, aparté algunos mechones de su rostro, era tan hermosa como la recordaba, era mi diosa personal, era tan afortunado de haberla encontrado por fin después de un siglo de espera, pero no me importaba el haber esperado porque sabía que su presencia era el más grande de los regalos que podía recibir al terminar mi espera.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente alrededor de las seis de la mañana mi hermosa Isabella se fue removiendo poco a poco hasta despertar.<p>

-Buenos días _mon divin déesse _– le saludé

- _Bonjour mon amour_ - me dijo estirándose.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Increíble, es tan restaurador y cómodo, lo había olvidado, tantas veces que había deseado el poder dormir cuando era vampiro y ahora puedo- me dijo sonriendo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, era Esme y Carlisle, me levante y fui a abrirles.

-Buenos días- dijo Esme felizmente mientras entraba a la habitación con comida para Bella.

-Buen día- saludo Carlisle entrando tras Esme

-_ Bonjour _– les saludó Bella a lo que Carlisle sonrió

-Es bueno que no olvides tus raíces- le dijo Carlisle

-Amo donde nací- le contesto Bella

-Y donde moriste- le dije recordando la tumba que había encontrado hacía algunos años con su nombre

-Era necesario, tu madre no dejo de buscarme después de que me fui de Chicago, le dije que estaba enferma y por eso regresaba a Francia, Elizabeth estaba por ir con tu padre a donde me encontraba, mis padres tuvieron que decirle que había muerto y por supuesto tu madre fue a verme, se que estuvo mal fingir algo así pero sino se marchaban estarían en peligro… dos días después de eso mis padres fueron asesinados y yo sufrí un lavado de cabeza- me explico, yo asentí y la abrace

-Ya les explicamos lo que sucedió a nuestros invitados, están furiosos al igual que nosotros, están entrenando con Jasper y han comenzado a salir por turnos y en grupos para ir a cazar- le dijo Carlisle a Bella, la cual asintió

-Solo faltamos de ir de cacería Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, tú y yo- le dijo Esme.

-Yo iré con Jasper ustedes cuatro pueden ir juntos- les dijo Isabella

-¿Estas bromeando?- le pregunté molesto ¿Por qué siempre debía ir con su hermano?

-No, tengo que hablar con Jasper, es importante- me contesto

-¡No es importante! ¿Qué no ves? Te esta manipulando y tú lo estas permitiendo- le dije molesto al ver que ella no estaba viendo lo que su "hermano" le estaba haciendo.

-¡No hables así de él! ¡No sabes lo que hemos pasado juntos! Estuve contigo tres años de los cuales un año y medio lo pasaste en la guerra y con Jasper he estado mas de cincuenta años, él es importante para mí

-Quizá tenga razón él y debas escoger a uno de los dos- le dije mientras salía de la habitación mientras ella me llamaba pero yo no mire atrás.

* * *

><p>Era alrededor de las ocho de la noche, los últimos que faltaban de regresar de cacería eran por supuesto los "hermanos Witlock", todos peleaban en el patio trasero de la casa, gritos por aqui y por allá tanto en sus mentes como en el lugar, era desagradable y hasta podría decir que por primera vez en mi existencia podía experimentar un dolor de cabeza agudo, así que estaba molesto, de mal humor y gruñón ya que Alice había venido a hacerme compañía pero para mi sorpresa, y para el de ella, solo le había gruñido, ella me miro con su ceño fruncido y se marcho.<p>

-¡Vamos a pelear Edward!- me grito animadamente Emmett, lo miré como si mi mirada pidiese cortarle su cabeza de tajo lo cual hizo que una sonora carcajada por parte de mi hermano invadiera el lugar

-No puedes matarme mirándome solamente aunque quieras- me dijo divertido- Ya veras que no tardará, es poco probable que se fuguen, se que Bella regresara porque no permitiría que le sucediera algo a esta familia mucho menos a su padrino de nacimiento y a sus nuevos hermanos

-¿Fugarse? ¿Ellos dos?- ¿Qué probabilidad había en eso? ¿Serian capaces de solo marcharse? Estaba por ir a buscarlos cuando el par llegó, ambos estaban serios, así que podía estar feliz pues al parecer no se habían contentado entre ellos.

-Los Vulturis llegarán mañana por la tarde- nos dijo Bella, todos comenzaron a acercarse a ella

-¿Y cual será la estrategia?- le preguntó Kevin

-Vendrán alrededor de treinta y ocho vampiros de los cuales diez son solo testigos, dos son las esposas, alrededor de cuatro son los guerreros que al vernos a Jasper y a mi se pondrán de nuestro lado- nos explico Isabella

-Así que eso nos deja en números, diecinueve de nosotros VS veintidós de la guardia- dijo Laurent

-Veinte- dijo Jasper- Bella y yo nos haremos cargo de Aro y Cayo, ustedes solo tienen que asegurarse de terminar con los que tienen dones como Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Renata y Chelsea.

-Bien ¿Quieren hacer un sorteo para ver quien termina con quien? A mi me debe muchas Alec- dijo Sara

-Esto no es un juego Sara- le reprendió Kate

-Lo sé pero debemos tener un objetivo, si todos vamos solo por los odiosos hermanos ¿Quién se hará cargo del resto?- se defendió Sara

-Dejen de jugar esto es una pelea y saben que no me gusta que tomen las cosas a la ligera- les reprendió severamente Bella

-Sus cuellos están en juego y no permitiré que por sus actitudes infantiles nos den desventaja- les dijo Laurent

-Entiendan que los llame porque se que podemos con esto, vencimos al clan rumano nosotros once, quiero el mismo resultado, no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes- les dijo Bella, sus amigos la miraron y asintieron mientras comenzaban a dispersarse por el bosque para practicar otro poco, Bella se cruzo de brazos mientras su odiosos hermano se acercaba a ella

-¿Quieres calentar un poco?- le pregunto Jasper a lo que Bella respondió con una sonrisa automática y se alejaron, mis hermanos comenzaron a acercarse a ellos para observar, yo simplemente me interne en el bosque pues no tenía humor de sus juegos y mucho menos de escuchar el tumulto de pensamientos ahora que éramos diecinueve en casa.

Corrí por un par de horas intentando mantener mi mente en blanco sin ningún pensamiento, tanto externo como mis pensamientos, no se que sucedía conmigo, era tan molesta esta sensación de incertidumbre y egoísmo, no quería compartir a mi Isabella, yo la había conocido mucho antes que todos ellos, bueno a excepción de Carlisle pero aún así ella me había elegido sobre él pero llegaba ese tal Jasper y convivía con mi esposa por mas de cincuenta años y ella lo consideraba parte importante en su vida ¿Quizá el sería capaz de llevársela de mi lado? ¿Ella lo elegiría a él? Detuve mi carrera cerca de lo límites de Canadá cuando me di cuenta de la dirección de mis pensamientos, eran justo las inseguridades que solían asediarme comúnmente en mi vida de humano y por supuesto que el sentimiento que atravesaba mi ser en este momento no eran más que celos y me di cuenta que esto no podía seguir así, yo no podía seguir dudando de mi… de Bella, no podía seguir asumiendo que ella era mía porque nos había unido la iglesia y que si ella me marchaba sería la peor deshonra para ella pues esto ya no era 1918 ahora las reglas eran otras, ella podía decidir y si seguí comportándome con un idiota ella se alejaría de mi y verdaderamente me dejaría, di media vuelta al ver mi comportamiento estúpido y regrese a casa pues mi lugar en este momento era con mi hermosa Bella.

No tarde en llegar contando que corrí lo más rápido posible, al llegar era más de media noche, todos estaban en distintos lugares, la mayoría estaban a los alrededores con sus respectivos compañeros, localice a quien buscaba en uno de los cuartos del tercer piso, percibí el suave aleteo de su corazón que iba al compás de la dulce melodía de piano.

_-"Bienvenido a casa"-_ escuche la dulce voz de un pensamiento mientras una pista de Debussy comenzó a sonar, yo quede un momento paralizado, la voz de sus pensamientos era tan dulce como su tono al hablar, sonreí, esos eran los únicos pensamientos que quería escuchar toda mi existencia y si quería que eso sucediera debía comenzar a disculparme, así que me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba mi diosa personal, en estos momentos agradecía la velocidad vampírica, al llegar abrí la puerta, ella estaba frente al piano con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la melodía.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Esta es nuestra canción- me dijo mientras finalizaba la pieza de "A dream" de Claude Debussy

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- le dije, la habitación se quedo en silencio, así que tome aire y comencé a disculparme- Te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de esta tarde, no debí hablarte de esa manera, en verdad lo lamento, se que tuviste que soportar un año y medio de mi actitud como humano y prometo que no volverá a suceder

-Lo dices como su hubiera sido una carga- me dijo levantándose y parándose frente a mi, me sonrío como solía hacerlo en el pasado, con amor y comprensión, en ese momento mi corazón muerto dio un vuelco y me sentí reconfortado y completo por primera vez en mi existencia- Te amo y eso nunca cambiara

-Yo también te amo más que a mi propia existencia pero ¿Eso es suficiente?

-Es más que suficiente ¿Sabes porque simplemente no me aleje cuando te conocí? Porque me habías robado el corazón y un mitad humano mitad vampiro solo puede amar una sola vez en su vida, ya que esa persona se vuelve nuestra razón de existir, ya no es el aire o el mismo latir de nuestro corazón lo que nos mantiene vivos es esa persona especial la que nos da la vida, ¿A caso no recuerdas lo que le dije cuando discutí con mi padre antes de tu partida a la guerra? "_No lo dejare morir, te juro que si algo le pasa te puedes ir olvidando de mi existencia, aunque seguramente no tardare mucho en morir"_ Se lo dije porque era cierto mi vida sin ti simplemente terminaría a la par de la tuya- me dijo, yo le sonreía al volver a sentir la calidez de su amor, el cual siempre solía sacarme de mi oscura realidad e iluminar mi oscuro mundo como un lucero, iluminado cada rincón de mi ser, así que me limite a estrecharla entre mis brazos para después besarla transmitiéndole todo ese torrente de sensaciones que ella solo podía provocar en mi.

* * *

><p>Awwww que lindo, bueno a mi me encanto, ya estan juntos de nuevo :`) jajaja Espero ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado, saben que las quiero musho y nos leemos pronto<p>

Un meso y un abrazo


	12. La ultima pelea

**Discalimer; todos los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

_Espero disfruten el capítulo :) Y como lo había mencionado ya solo queda un capítulo!_**  
><strong>

**La última pelea**

**Edward POV**

Bajaba las escaleras cuando las voces de Carlisle y Esme se escucharon en la sala, sonreí, era tan extraño estar rodeados por el escudo de Bella, era como ser humanos de nuevo, ya no oíamos todo lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, aunque fuera difícil de creer volvíamos a obtener nuestra privacidad y era agradable, además de que mi cabeza era solo mía, Isabella había puesto un escudo en mi cabeza y los pensamientos ya no invadía mi mente era tranquilo volver a ser normal.

-Buenos días Edward- me saludo Esme sonriéndome

-Buen día- les salude sentándome en el sofá

-¿Sabes como esta Bella?- me pregunto Carlisle mientras leía el periódico

-Se esta cambiando, necesita su espacio por eso es que estoy aquí- le dije mirando por la ventana

-¿Cuándo te disculpaste?- me dijo molesto Carlisle yo sonreí, nunca antes lo había escuchado molesto, era verdad que Carlisle era como el padre biológico de Bella ya que se comportaba de esa manera, solo faltaba que me diera la charla/amenaza sobre si se me ocurría dañar a su hija

-Ayer por la noche- le conteste

-Me alegro- dijo Esme feliz, estaba por responderle cuando escuche a Laurent llamarnos al patio trasero, allí estaban los nueve invitados y mis hermanos y segundos después llegaron Bella y Rosalie, extraño pero cierto, al parecer ellas dos estaban juntas conversando.

-Al parecer la guardia llegara en siete horas en un claro cerca de aquí, así que esperamos instrucciones Bella- dijo Laurent

-Será la estrategia de siempre, cubrir al escudo y atacar al cuello y por la espalda- dijo Jasper refiriéndose a Bella como el escudo

-En esta ocasión mantendremos al centro a los Cullen cúbranlos, no permitan que los ataquen por la espalda- indicó Bella

-Podemos defendernos perfectamente no necesitamos que nos cubran- dijo Emmett seguro de su capacidad de batalla

-Lo lamento Emmett pero esta vez se harán las cosas como yo digo, esto no es un juego, para ellos un parpadeo es más que suficiente para terminar con cualquiera de nosotros- le regaño Bella, mi hermano guardo silencio al sentir la autoridad de Bella.

-Así es, haremos justo lo que nos indiquen- le respaldo Carlisle

-Todo estará bien, no les sucederá nada, es una promesa- dijo Kate sonriéndole a Bella

-Gracias Kate, bien, no queda más que dispersarse, pueden alejarse pero los quiero a las seis en punto aquí- les dijo Bella todos asintieron y comenzaron a esparcirse, Bella se acerco a mi y me sonrío.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte preocupado

-Bien, todo estará bien- me dijo como si tratase convencerse a ella misma de sus palabras

-Así es, todo saldrá bien- le dije tomando su mano y tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, ella me sonrió

-¿Quieres caminar un poco?- me pregunto, yo asentí y la seguí sin soltar su suave mano, nos internamos en el bosque, no pronunciamos palabra alguna, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el canto de los pájaros, el susurro del viento, el ruido de las hojas caer y los latidos rápidos del corazón de mi esposa, estreche más aún su mano al sentir cada vez mas cerca el sentimiento de peligro, la sensación de miedo ante la probabilidad de perder de nuevo al ser amado y la pregunta era ¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo anteponerse ante lo que se avecinaba? A mi mente vino todo una vida, toda una existencia, los recuerdos ahora nítidos de ella en mi vida, una vida llena de colores y promesas, yo había muerto y aún así me había mantenido esperándola por lo que habían parecido más de mil años, lo único que me mantenía firme y valiente era el porvenir, un futuro donde estaba ella sonriéndome, brindándome calidez y regalándome parte de su vida, ella estaría para mi una eternidad completa y yo junto a ella amándola miles de años más, eso era lo que hacía que todas las dudas se fueran, solo era un paso más y después de eso nada se interpondría.

-¿Sabes que te amo?- me dijo Bella deteniéndose de repente y parándose frente a mi

-Lo sé, yo también te amo- le dije acariciando su tersa piel

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir de pie, si no supiera que estas allí para mi yo no tendría el valor de seguir peleando, eres mi todo, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, jamás lo olvides por favor, el día que te conocí fue realmente el día que comencé a vivir- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, en los suyos pude percibir miedo y en sus palabras una despedida ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme? Pareciese que se estuviera despidiendo, no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ella se alejara de nuevo

-¿Acaso te estas despidiendo?- le pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros

-No sabemos cual sea el resultado de esto- me dijo quedamente

-No puedes darte por vencida antes de tiempo, todo saldrá bien- le dije tratando de poner otra cara a las circunstancias o por lo menos dando argumentos que pudiese brindarme solo un atisbo de esperanza

-Eso es lo que quiero pensar pero no podemos dar por hecho las cosas… se que solo pasamos juntos alrededor de un año y medio pero esos días fueron los mejores de mi existencia, cambiaria mi vida por un día mas contigo en 1918 cuando todo era más fácil e irreal, gracias por haberme elegido y por haberme dado tu amor y tu corazón Edward Masen, si algo llegase a pesar no me importaría ya que esta mañana al despertar y verte observándome, él sentir tu mano en mi rostro fue más que suficiente para saber que disfrute mi existencia y que no necesité nada más- me dijo mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-No digas eso, no volveré a dejar que te vallas de mi lado ¡No permitiré que me dejes de nuevo!

-Lo lamento pero are lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo, a ti y a los demás, no mirare atrás

-Entonces yo te seguiré

-No quiero que me sigas, quiero que vivas, que comiences de nuevo

-Eso jamás ocurrirá, tu eres mi vida, es como lo habías dicho, ya no son las funciones esenciales del cuerpo lo que me mantiene vivo, eres tu, si tu mueres, muero contigo

-Entonces hagamos un trato, me esforzare, lo prometo pero tu a cambio debes prometerme que te esforzaras por vivir si algo me pasara, por favor, sino lo haces yo simplemente renunciaría a todo sin luchar- me dijo mirando con una suplica en sus ojos, no quería verla sufrir, no quería perderla pero si esa promesa le daba valor y lucharía no me quedaba más que aceptar y tratar de cumplir la promesa

-Lo prometo- le dije a mí pesar

-Gracias- me dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba, yo me limite a estrecharla entre mis brazos memorizando cada detalle de ella para tenerla presente en mi mente, en mi alma y mi corazón por y para siempre.

* * *

><p>La hora llego, eran las siete y media cuando todos estábamos en el claro esperando, la tensión y la incertidumbre se notaban en el ambiente, era tan denso el ambiente que los animales del bosque lo habían sentido, ningún sonido se escuchaba, ningún ave alrededor, ni un animal, solo se escuchaba el soplar del viento y el suave susurra de las túnicas de la guardia al rozar con el suelo, poco a poco la guardia comenzó a llegar formándose de manera sincronizada y perfecta tratando de sembrar temor, todas las figuras estaban cubiertas por una túnica negra de manera imponente pero ninguno de nosotros mostraba lo que realmente sentía, manteníamos nuestros rostros serenos ya que si dudábamos les daríamos la oportunidad de atacarnos más certeramente, Bella había retirado el escudo de mi mente y podía escuchar a todos, los cuales se mantenían firmes lo cual nos ayudaría. Cuando los testigos y la guardia terminaron de tomar su lugar al otro lado del claro entraron dos figuras cubiertas por túnicas rojas, se posicionaron al frente de las formaciones y con descarada lentitud retiraron las capuchas para dejar ver sus rostro, por supuesto que eran los despreciables Aro y Cayo, que al vernos sonrieron cínicamente, Carlisle dio un paso al frente, quería hacer un último intento por frenar todo.<p>

-Aro, Cayo, volvemos a vernos después de tanto tiempo- les dijo Carlisle

-Carlisle, amigo, años sin saber de tu existencia- le contesto Aro entusiastamente

-Si, es increíble el solo pensar que hace más de un siglo nos vimos por última vez y mas increíble el ver las circunstancias en las que nos reencontramos- le dijo en tono ligero Carlisle

-Se dio la notificación de que tramabas algo contra nosotros y por la evidencia veo que es cierto- contesto Aro mirándonos

-En realidad mi familia y yo no solemos pelear pero cuando recibimos tu carta con las acusaciones y no nos permitieron el aclarar las cosas no nos quedo otra opción que prepararnos para su llegada, sin embargo estoy tratando de razonar con ustedes en este momento- les dijo Carlisle avanzando un par de pasos hacía los Vulturis lo cual la guardia reaccionó de inmediato protegiendo a sus líderes

-¿Porqué habrían de intentar defenderse si no son culpables?- pregunto irónicamente Cayo a lo que Bella gruño, todas las miradas se voltearon a ella, Carlisle la miró y negó, así que Bella intento recuperar la postura.

-Es verdad y la evidencia mayor es que pusieron a nuestra Bella en contra nuestra- dijo Aro, lo cual fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Bella ya que camino al frente junto a Carlisle

-Su cinismo me ha cansado ¿En verdad creen que no he recordado todo? Como ven ya no soy un vampiro, ya no pueden engañarme como lo hicieron todo este tiempo, me quitaron mi vida, a mis padres, me engañaron y ¿Tienen el valor de venir a dar la cara?- les reclamo Bella

-No se que te dijeron Bella pero esta claro que te engañaron, nosotros somos tu familia- le dijo Aro pacientemente como si hablase con un niño

-No, esto pudimos haberlo arreglado entre nosotros ¿Pero porque siempre me quitan lo que más amo? Quizá no pude evitar que matasen a mis padre pero esta vez no tocaran un solo cabello de mi familia y no volverán a engañarme- les enfrento Bella, ante sus palabras se comenzaron a alzar murmullos entre la guardia preguntándose de que hablaban y queriendo saber lo que realmente pasaba.

-Por favor Bella, no sabes lo que dices- le dijo Cayo mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca

-¿Qué no se lo que digo? ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero ustedes se han empeñado en tejer una red de mentiras, ninguno de sus hombre han de saber lo que realmente hacen ¿No es así?- dijo Bella ahora mirando a la guardia- ¿Se dicen llamar los reyes de nuestro mundo? ¿Quién les dio ese derecho? Ellos se autonombraron la autoridad para mantener el "orden" pero lo único que hacen es ver por sus intereses y su codicia ¿Acaso les han mencionado que mataron a su propio hermano? ¿Qué manipulo mi mente para que olvidara todo y utilizarme como un arma? ¿Que manipularon mi naturaleza para poder controlarme? Yo nunca fui un vampiro y ellos solo me cambiaron para utilizarme y ¿Cuántos de ustedes están allí por que están bajo amenaza? Creo que es suficiente, que debemos detener esto, por eso es que estamos haciendo frente aquí no por simplemente un juicio- cuando termino de hablar los bullicios se hicieron aún mas fuertes y la guardia comenzó a removerse inquieta, comenzaron a hablar unos con otros y cinco de las figuras envueltas en las capas negras se separaron del grupo.

-¡Alto! ¡Esto es una conspiración! ¡Ustedes saben que están con nosotros por que los espera: la gloria y el triunfo!- intento convencerles Aro

-¿Cómo explican el latir de su corazón?- pregunto una de las figuras que se había separado del resto

-Cayo la mordió- dijo simplemente Aro a lo que Bella rió

-No es verdad, el latir de mi corazón es más rápido que el de un humano común, soy mitad humano-mitad vampiro siempre lo he sido ya que su hermano Marco Vulturi fue mi padre y una humana mi madre, llamada Dídima- les dijo Bella

-Y muchos de nosotros no estamos aquí por decisión propia- dijo otra de las figuras acercándose a nosotros seguida de cuatro vampiros más

-Bien, acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte- dijo Cayo dando un paso atrás junto a Aro, mientras Jane y Alec habían comenzado a atacarnos con sus poderes pero el escudo de Bella nos protegía, así que Carlisle, Bella y las otras cinco figuras se acercaron a nosotros, los que habían sido parte de la guardia tiraron las capas y nos sonrieron

-Ellos son Benjamin, Tía, Amun, Kebi y Liam- nos dijo Bella

-Es bueno volver a verte Bella- le dijo Benjamin

-No es momento de saludos, han comenzado a atacar- dijo Jasper, así que los nuevos integrantes tomaron posición a nuestro lado, esperando el primer movimiento, el cual fue dado por Alec y Félix, lo cual no nos quedo más que responder.

Mire a mi alrededor por doquier había fogatas quemando los restos de los miembros de la guardia, la mayoría, pero esto aún no acababa, mis hermanos se encargaban de prender los restos de los últimos integrantes de la guardia mientras el resto los aniquilaba, no faltaban mas de seis enemigos así que el ambiente comenzaba a tranquilizarse, mire a mi alrededor buscando a Bella y la encontré al otro lado del claro peleando con Aro, quería acercarme pero no sería lo mas sensato, ya que seguramente resultaría ser solo un obstáculo para ella, de repente se escucharon más gruñidos y vimos que nuevos integrantes de la guardia llegaban, todos nos preguntábamos de donde habían salido pero dejamos eso atrás y comenzamos a atacarlos, al parecer eran neófitos ya que eran inexpertos, seguramente serían el último intento de los Vulturis por salvarse, no eran contrincantes ya que estaba resultando muy fácil terminar quitándoles la cabeza y quemando sus restos, todos nos distrajimos cuando un grito resonó en el claro.

-¡El escudo se ha internado en el bosque! Hay que cubrirla- dijo Laurente a lo que Kate, Peter y Kevin respondieron dirigiéndose al bosque pero Jasper tapo su paso

-Si van tras ella solo le estorbaran ¡Encárguense del resto que hay aquí!- ordenó y de repente todo comenzó a tomar sentido, el día anterior cuando ellos dos se habían ido de cacería y llegaron enfadados no había sido porque no hubiesen hecho las pases sino que habían planeado esto y Jasper no estaba de acuerdo ¿Pero como lo había permitido? ¿Cómo estaba dejando que Bella se hiciese cargo de sus dos tíos? Era imposible que ella sola pudiera

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- le pregunte acercándome a él furioso- ¡Sabes perfectamente que ella sola no podrá con esos dos!

-Ella lo quiso así, es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse cargo- me dijo, no me importo lo que él creía y me interne al bosque, el intento taparme el paso

-No me obligues a apartarte- le dije amenazadoramente, no estaba de humor para soportar obstáculos, el me miro fijamente, señal de que no iba a apartarse, así que simplemente lo ataque y en un par de movimientos logre inmovilizarlo.

-¡Es suficiente Edward!- me grito Alice cuando vio que estaba a punto de morder a Jasper, era verdad, el no era mi objetivo así que me levante y seguí el rastro de Bella, llegue un par de metro del claro cuando vi una fogata con los restos de Cayo ardiendo en ella y a unos metros de la misma estaban Aro y Bella peleando, me detuve a unos metros de allí con Jasper tras de mi, segundos después Bella logro arrancar los brazos de Aro de su torso, este cayó al cuelo y miro a su sobrina con odio igual manera que ella lo miraba a él

-¿Quién diría que la pequeña Isabella crecería?- le dijo burlonamente Aro

- Si, quien lo diría- le contesto Bella mirándolo con odio, rencor, furia, sus delicadas facciones estaban duras y su expresión era de una locura total, cegada por el rencor

-No me arrepiento de haber matado a mi hermano, valió la pena el juguete nuevo, ósea tú, querida, dices querer terminar con nosotros pero esto no terminara pues quedas tu, de la única manera que esto cesará será cuando tu mueras- le dijo Aro sonriéndole de manera burlona

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no soy como ustedes!- le grito Bella

-Claro que lo eres ¿Cuánta sangre no corrió por tus manos? ¿Me dirás que no disfrutabas matar? ¿Qué no disfrutaban hacer sufrir a los demás y someterlos?- le dijo Aro haciendo dudar a Bella

-¡No lo escuches solo trata de confundirte!- le grito Jasper lo cual hizo que Bella regresara en si y cortase la cabeza de Aro y pusiera los restos junto a los de Cayo, después ella callo de rodillas, yo me acerque a ella

-El tiene razón, no soy mejor que ellos- susurro mirando el suelo, me agache frente a ella y levante su rostro, en su cara había un gesto de pesadez

-Eso no es verdad, ellos te engañaron, te utilizaron- le dije

-Pero aún así lo hice, además el dijo la verdad, esto no terminara hasta que yo muera con ellos- me dijo

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunté

-Aún tengo su sangre en mi sistema, es como si yo viviese por ellos, mientras eso sea así podrán regenerarse aunque haya intentado quemar sus retos, me dijo levantándose y avanzando unos pasos a la fogata, yo intenté acercarme pero me tope con el escudo físico de Bella y por fin pude escuchar los pensamientos de Jasper al parecer su plan no había sido solo que Bella se hiciese cargo de sus tíos sino que ella moriría con ellos

-Me mentiste- le dijo logrando articular esas palabras ante el recuerdo de la promesa de hacía solo algunas horas

-Lo lamento- me dijo sin mirarme, tomo una espada que su tío había llevado con él y la acerco a su cuello

-¡No lo hagas!- le grite golpeando su escudo lo mas fuerte que podía con los puños

-No hay alternativa- me contestó

-¡Bella! Por favor piénsalo, la sangre que llevas de ellos en tu sistema debe ser mínimo, quizá si solo dejase que la sangre que te queda de ellos se quemase junto a los cuerpos todo mejore y tu no tengas que morir- le dijo Jasper

-¿Desangrarme? No veo la diferencia- le dijo Bella mirándolo separando un poco la espada de su cuello lo cual me tranquilizo un poco

-Hay una probabilidad de que sobrevivas- le dijo Jasper, ella me miro y dirigió la espada a sus brazos haciendo cortes en sus muñecas, después en sus piernas y por último una pequeña en su cuello dejando que su sangre corriese poco a poco formando un camino al fuego, me sentía impotente y frustrado ya que yo no podía hacer más que observar y pedir por la vida de mi Isabella.


	13. Superación de las adversidades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM**

**Bueno chicas he aqui el último capítulo, espero lo disfruten :)**

**Superación de las adversidades**

**Edward POV**

Corrí hacía Isabella cuando esta se desvaneció frente la fogata.

-Tienes que esperar unos segundo más- me dijo Jasper yendo tras de mi

-Si espero unos segundos más, ella morirá- le dije tomando el frío cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos

-El tiene razón Edward, solo un poco más- me susurro Bella intentando sonreírme pero estaba tan débil que apenas fue una mueca lo que se asomo en sus pálidos labios, pasaron los diez segundos más largos de mi existencia y después se ocasiono una explosión en la fogata donde se quemaban los restos de Aro y Cayo para después apagarse el fuego sin dejar evidencia alguna de las cenizas de los cuerpos, esto se había acabado, de inmediato comencé a intentar cerrar las heridas de Bella con mi ponzoña, lo cual para mi alivio funciono, al terminar de cerrar sus heridas la levante y a toda prisa me dirigí a casa, en el patio estaban todos conversando animadamente pero su charla cesó cuando vieron el cuerpo inerte de Bella y a Jasper y a mi con una fúnebre expresión, Carlisle se acerco rápidamente.

-Se desangro- le dije, Carlisle asintió entendiendo el porque lo había hecho y a toda prisa nos dirigimos al estudio donde Carlisle tenía un consultorio o mas bien algo más parecido a una habitación de hospital previendo lo que pasaría y preparándolo para Bella, la puse en la cama, Carlisle sacó una sonda para hacer una transfusión de sangre pero la aguja no logró traspasar la piel de Bella rompiéndose en el intento la aguja.

-Me temía que eso sucediese- dijo Carlisle- No estaba seguro que tan dura era su piel, sus padres jamás permitieron que alguien lo comprobase

-¿Entonces que haremos ahora?- pregunto preocupado Jasper

-Esperar- nos dijo Carlisle

-¡Esperar!- le grite exaltado, no podía hacernos esto, no podíamos simplemente sentarnos y esperar

-No la tomen contra Carlisle, todo estará bien- susurro Bella mientras tomaba mi mano

-Estas muy débil todos sabemos que hay probabilidades de que no lo logres- le dije arrodillándome a lado de la cama para quedar a la par de su rostro

-Te prometí que lucharía ¿No es así? Lo are- me dijo mientras su voz se desvanecía lentamente a la par de que sus ojos se cerraban, estaba inconsciente, al momento que eso sucedió su escudo se esfumo, yo sentí un nudo en mi garganta y una enorme desesperación, tenia ganas de gritarle que no me abandonara, que no me dejara, quería pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla y poder despertar y encontrarla dormida a mi lado siendo yo aún humano, juraría que encontraría la manera de pagarle a la vida el regalo de la compañía del amor de mi vida de alguna manera, dejaría de lado las costumbre y llevaría a Bella conmigo a la universidad, prometiéndole jamás volver a dejarla… pero esto no era una pesadilla, no despertaría, no por ahora, mi vida seguiría hasta que esos ojos me volviesen a ver y esa sonrisa me llenase de calidez, por el momento solo me quedaba esperar de nuevo.

Cuatro días, cuatro días desde que Bella había cerrado sus ojos y no había cambio alguno, la temperatura de su cuerpo era menor a los 48 grados centígrados, si piel aún era pálida y sus labios estaban tornándose de un color púrpura y como era de esperarse esas 96 horas no me había separado de ella ni un segundo, seguía esperando a su lado a que despertara y que por fin todo esto terminara.

-Edward- me llamo Alice desde la entrada de la habitación, yo ni siquiera volteé a mirarla

-Edward, cariño, creo que deberías ir de cacería, lo necesitas- me dijo Esme en tono dulce pero yo no aparte la vista de Bella

-Nosotras cuidaremos de ella- me dijo Rosalie, ¿Qué no entendían que no me movería de aquí hasta que ella despertara? No me movería de su lado así le llevase una eternidad despertar

-Sino te alimentas no podrás seguir a su lado y cuando ella despierte y te vea en mal estado se preocupara y será peor para su salud- me dijo la voz de la razón ósea Carlisle, era verdad ella no podía exaltarse en su estado delicado, así que de mala gana me levante, mirándome en la puerta estaba toda mi familia, los chicos se acercaron.

-Solo iremos a cazar algo y después regresaras- me dijo Emmett, el cual también estaba afectado por el estado de Bella, yo solo me limite a asentir

-Todo ira bien, se que pronto mejorara- me dijo Jasper, puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y después salto por la ventana, lo siguió Emmett y después Carlisle, mire por última vez a Bella

-La cuidaremos, tranquilo- me dijo Alice, confiaba en ellas era por eso que consideraba la opción de irme un par de minutos, así que solo me dirigí a la ventana para unirme a los chicos, mientras más rápido partiéramos más rápido regresaríamos, al tocar el suelo comencé mi carrera internándome en el bosque con los demás tras de mi, no dijeron nada ni pensaban nada solo me seguían, llegamos a la reserva de Olympic y allí nos separamos.

Sobra decir que me costo trabajo cazar al puma que fue mi objetivo, ya que mi mente la ocupaba totalmente Bella, después de lograr cazar al puma y alimentarme me senté en una piedra cercana mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, poco a poco llegaron los chicos a mi lado.

-¿Solo lograste cazar un puma?- me pregunto de forma burlona Emmett intentando quitar la tensión en el ambiente, lo cual no paso pero intente responder

-Al parecer sin ella son un completo inútil y pereciera que estoy perdido- le dije

-Todo saldrá bien, ella logrará regresar- me dijo Jasper "_A mi pesar eres lo más importante para ella, te ha esperado dos siglos como para darse por vencida ahora" _pensó Jasper, lo cual hizo que lo mirara, en su tono había percibido de nuevo amistad y comprensión, al parecer ya no me odiaba.

-Gracias- le dije a lo que el solo asintió

-Bien, es hora de regresar muchachos- dijo Carlisle encabezando el regreso, corrimos por el bosque mientras Emmett corría a toda velocidad contra los árboles y a último momento los esquivaba, como siempre parecía un niño y en estos momentos lo agradecía ya que aminoraba mi pesar, por momentos, pero era bueno poder dejar un poco de peso atrás. Faltaba menos de seiscientos metros para llegar a casa cuando me di cuenta que algo iba mal, los chicos lo captaron también ya que aceleraron el paso al igual que yo, todo estaba tan silencioso, no se percibía ningún sonido, ni siquiera el sonido chillante del marcapaso de Bella, entre rápidamente y corrí al estudio, la cama estaba vacía.

-¡Alice, Rosalie! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Bella?- grite impaciente al no saber donde estaban siquiera ellas, Alice bajo rápidamente

-Tranquilo, ha despertado- me dijo, me quede un momento en mi lugar sin poder creer lo que me decía pero cuando reaccione me dirigí a las escaleras pero Alice tapo mi paso

-Esme y Rosalie le ayudan a bañarse, tranquilo Romeo pronto podrás ir a verla

-Solo un par de minutos mas- me dijo Carlisle a lo que yo asentí de mal humor ¡Por fin había despertado Bella y no me dejaban verla! Alice subió de nuevo las escaleras y yo me senté en un sofá cercano ya que si no lo hacia seguramente comenzaría a golpear los muebles-

-El escudo se activo cuando ella despertó, lo habríamos sabido antes si no estuviéramos todos al borde de la histeria- dijo Jasper

-Es verdad pero es Bella la que esta en riesgo ¿Cómo podríamos estar tranquilos?- pregunto Carlisle, deje de escuchar la conversación cuando mi ansiedad comenzó a crecer, limitándome a contar cada segundo hasta que Alice, Rosalie y Esme bajaban las escaleras tranquilamente después de 1600 segundos después de la partida de Alice arriba .

-Listo, puedes verla- me dijo Alice

-Solo se cuidadoso, esta frágil aún, haces solo un movimiento brusco y te sacare a patadas de allí- me amenazo Rosalie, yo solo le gruñí

-Basta, es suficiente- no reprendió Esme- Sube a verla

-Gracias- le dije subiendo rápidamente, al llegar a la puerta toque tres veces y después entre sin esperar respuesta, acostada sobre la cama estaba Bella, al parecer estaba dormida, me acerque a elle lentamente y me recosté a su lado percibiendo el olor del jabón en su piel, el olor de shampoo en su cabello y su deliciosa esencia natural de fresias, su rostro tenía un poco mas de color, lo cual me alivio un poco, acaricie su piel y estaba tersa como siempre, ella abrió los ojos pesadamente y al verme me sonrío débilmente.

-Hola- me susurro

-Hola- le conteste

-Me preguntaba donde te habías metido, te extrañe

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que hayas despertado

-Lamento el haberte preocupado, Alice me dijo que no te separaste de mí ni un segundo

-No podía simplemente dejarte, me han obligado a ir de caza hoy

-Mereces un descanso ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- me pregunto, yo no le pregunte a que se refería, me limite a acercarla y sostenerla en mis brazos, ella se acomodo y después retiro el escudo de su mente, cerré mis ojos, todo era oscuridad, poco a poco un sopor comenzó a invadirme, hasta que todo se volvió tranquilo y pacifico, una sensación que reconfortaba a mi cuerpo y a mi mente, estaba "durmiendo" a través de Bella y eso era muy cómodo así que me deje envolver por la mente de Bella y disfrutar del "sueño".

La luz comenzó a molestar mis ojos mientra los abría, era extraña esta sensación, era como estar desorientado.

-¿Qué te pareció dormir después de tanto tiempo?- me pregunto Bella en un susurro

-Es una buena manera de engañar a la mente- le conteste

-Ya lo imagino, a mis padres les encantaba el truco- me dijo sonriendo de manera melancólica

-Y me gusta a mí también

-¿Tu también me dejaras en algún momento?

-No, siempre estaré para ti, toda la eternidad- le dije, ella me sonrió y asintió

-Te amo, gracias por ser mi puerto seguro, por haber estado allí para mí siempre y por haber renunciado a la vida para buscarme todo un siglo, te ame desde el primer momento que te vi y te amare hasta que deje de respirar- me dijo mientras se aferraba a mi en un abrazo, yo la estreche cuidadosamente con miedo de lastimarla, Bella salió de su escondite cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Bella limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, en el momento entraron Rosalie y Esme

-Buenos días- nos dijo Esme feliz- Es tan raro no escuchar lo que pasa en toda la casa, el escudo de Bella al parecer se ha vuelto a activar

-¿Prefieren que lo retire?- les pregunto Bella

-¡No!- dijo al instante Rosalie a lo que todos la miramos- Ahora Emm y yo no tenemos que huir cada vez que queremos divertirnos- nos dijo sonriendo, suerte que ya no podía leer su mente, en verdad era un alivio

-Me alegro que les guste- le dijo Bella sonriendo

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Bien, gracias aún débil pero sobreviviré- le dijo Bella

-Que bueno, allá abajo te espera un grupo ansioso por saber como estas- le dijo Esme refiriéndose a nuestros invitados

-Muy bien, bajaré en un momento- les dijo Isabella, a lo que Esme y Rosalie asintieron

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar?- le preguntó Rosalie

-Te lo agradecería, no se si puede mantenerme aún en pie- le dijo Bella sonriendo así que no me quedo más que levantarme y salir de la habitación junto a Esme

-¿Y tu como te encuentras?- me preguntó Esme preocupada, yo solo le sonreí y la abracé

-Por fin puedo decir que bien sin mentir, encontré lo que estuve buscando todo este tiempo ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?- le dije mientras caminábamos a la sala que era donde se encontraban nuestros 14 invitados y mi familia, me senté a lado de Emmett escuchando la conversación, minutos después bajo Bella apoyada en Rosalie, al verla me levante y fui hacia ella, le agradeció a Rosalie y se apoyo en mi

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Por fin vemos a la dura Isabella vulnerable- se burlo Peter

-Pensé que no viviría para verlo- le dijo burlonamente Kate

-Cierren la boca o cuando me recupere les daré una lección a todos- bromeó Bella mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón. Todos comenzaron a acercarse y a hacer bromas, de las cuales Bella reía alegremente, yo realmente no oía la conversación, ya que solo tenía ojos para mi hermosa esposa, y siempre sería así, quizá cuando se recuperará deberíamos alejarnos de aquí por un tiempo, quizá una isla sería la mejor opción y estaba seguro que Carlisle no tendría objeción de que utilizáramos isla Esme y quizá Bella y yo podríamos renovar nuestros votos en Río ¿Qué tan descabellado sonaba eso? O podríamos viajar por el mundo un par de años y volver a casarnos en cualquier lugar que Bella quisiera, eso sonaba bien, a partir de ahora me dedicaría a planear nuestro primer viaje juntos, para poder irnos en cuanto ella estuviera mejor.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, nuestra vida tomaba el curso de siempre, poco a poco los invitados fueron yéndose haciéndole prometer a Bella que los visitaría pronto a lo cual ella aceptaba feliz. Sobra decir que todos disfrutábamos el escudo de Bella, y más aún yo al poder hablar con Carlisle sin que mi sorpresa tuviera riesgo de ser descubierta, ya tenía los boletos de avión, el auto rentado en Río y a disposición uno de los yates de Carlisle al igual que isla Esme, camine al jardín trasero que era donde estaba mi familia, Carlisle y Esme conversaban, Rosalie miraba a Emmett y Bella jugar mientras Alice y Jasper platicaban animadamente, ese par en estos últimos días no se habían separado ni por un momento, eso era buena señal, al parecer habían encontrado a su compañero y me alegraba por ellos.

-¡Allí estas!- me dijo Bella sonriéndome y acercándose a mi con pasos ligeros mientras Emmett gruñía frustrado por no poder atraparla.

-Deberías dejar que te atrapase por lo menos una vez- le dije, ella sonrío melódicamente

-No, me gusta ver sus berrinches- me dijo feliz- ¿Vas conmigo de cacería?

-Claro, andando- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos internábamos corriendo en el bosque, llegamos a la reserva natural y allí nos separamos.

Después de alimentarme comencé a buscar a Bella, no escuchaba donde estaba, comencé a seguir el rastro de su aroma el cual me llevo a un punto sin salida, cuando menos lo imagine Bella estaba tras de mi volteé al momento de sentir su presencia y ella me sonrió corriendo hacia mi con un impulso que nos hizo caer a los dos.

-Te atrapé- me dijo sonriendo

-No iré a ningún lado- le dije mientras colocaba algunos mechones de su cabello tras su oreja

-Eso suena bien

-Bella, te amo ¿Lo sabes cierto?

-Claro que lo sé al igual que tú sabes que yo te amo a ti

-Quisiera que volvamos a casarnos- le dije, ella por un segundo no mostró ninguna reacción pero después ensancho su sonrisa

-¡Me encantaría!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, después se levanto y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a mi para que ella comenzara a andar de regreso a casa

-Espera- la detuve, ella me miro confundida- Debo hacer de manera correcta esto, ya sabes soy de la vieja escuela

-¿Qué más podrías decirme?- me pregunto sonriéndome, yo me arrodillé frente a ella, por lo que me miro sorprendida

-Se que quizá pienses que es prematuro el hacer esta propuesta pero yo creo que es el mejor momento antes de mi partida a la universidad, también se que había dicho que el plan de mis padres hacia mi vida de tener una prometida, ir a la universidad y regresar para casarme me era aburrido e indiferente pero eso era porque no la conocía a usted señorita Isabella, antes de que entrara a mi mundo yo no conocía la verdadera belleza, la verdadera generosidad o lo fascinante que podía se una mujer, y ahora estoy aquí pidiéndole que comparta sus días conmigo ya que se ha vuelto una necesidad para mi, incluso mayor que respirar, sin usted seria como estar perdido de nuevo, se ha vuelto mi todo y quisiera que me hiciera el gran honor de ser mi esposa, así que señorita Isabella ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?- le dije con las palabras exactas con las que le había pedido matrimonio por primera vez en 1916, ella solo sonreía mientras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban su hermoso rostro mientras asentía.

-Si ¡Si! Me casare contigo Edward- me dijo , me levanté y puso en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda el anillo con varios puntos de diamantes, anillo que iba de generación en generación, que había llevado alguna vez, ella lo miro y después me abrazó- Soy tan feliz Edward

-Al igual que yo, entonces señora Masen ¿Dónde querrá que nos casemos?- le pregunté, ella me miro y sonrió

-En donde comenzó todo, en San Francisco, si nos apresuramos llegaremos antes del atardecer- me dijo sonriendo

-Prefiero que viajemos de manera convencional

-¿Y donde esta la aventura en eso?- me preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero

-Escapemos, no le diremos a nadie pero viajaremos de manera convencional, en auto y avión

-Me agrada tu idea, después me gustaría ir a donde nací, Francia, quiero que conozcas donde crecí- me dijo entusiastamente

-Claro pero antes tengo una sorpresa para ti, por nuestra luna de miel

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa

-Odio las sorpresas

-Esta te gustará, ya lo verás

-Je t'aime y jamás me acostumbraré a tanta felicidad sin embargo estaré agradecida toda la eternidad por haberte encontrado, la eternidad será solo nuestro comienzo- me dijo sonriéndome

-Ninguna cantidad de tiempo será suficiente para estar contigo, comencemos con un para siempre- le dije, ella asintió, tomo mi mano y comenzamos nuestro regreso para tomar algunas cosas y huir juntos por tiempo indefinido, quizá hasta que hayamos recuperado el tiempo perdido o cuando simplemente nos acostumbráramos a haber salido de la oscuridad y poseer tanta felicidad, aunque probablemente eso nunca sucedería pero no me quejaba ¿Quién lo haría? Estar con su esposa en una isla o viajando por toda la eternidad solo con ella ¿A quién le molestaría tal plan? A mi no y quizá realmente no regresaríamos en un par de décadas.


End file.
